Shattered Hearts
by Wind Blown Raven
Summary: Everyone wants a life of serenity, of content, and mostly, of love. Ravenflight is born among the trees, meant to follow a path full of unexpected twists and dark surprises. She finds it hard to keep her head up, tending to lose sight of the light at the end of the tunnel, but everyone's heart beats for a reason, and Ravenflight is determined to live life to the fullest extent.
1. Falling Apart

**Welcome to my first fanfiction everyone! I'm really excited about continuing to write it and currently I am updating my chapters and fixing both holes in the plot line and grammar miss-haps!**

**Thank you for reading and don't be afraid to leave a review and thank you for those who did!**

_"__I bet you can't catch me, Ravenkit!" A little brown tabby kit raced around Ravenkit, who sat up and gave her jet black coat a shake as she stood and took off after her brother. Her tail streamed behind her as she joyfully reached out to grasp her brother's tail._

_Ravenkit narrowed her emerald eyes as she gave a massive leap, landing square onto Brackenkit's shoulders. They tumbled out onto the dusty ground, laughing._

_"__Be careful!" A beautiful brown and white tabby called. She watched over them fondly as her mate, Finchfoot, padded up to her and gave her a lick on the shoulder and sat next to her, his pelt meshing with hers and entwining tails._

_"__It's alright Brindletail, kits will be kits." The golden tom soothed the worried queen. "Anyway, I wouldn't let anything happen to our beautiful kits," he purred._

_"__It's okay mama, I would beat him up too bad!" Ravenkit squeaked cheekily._

_The small family sat just outside the nursery, hidden deep within the forested heart of Ivyclan territory. Bright green ferns that lined the edge of the clearing seemingly danced around them as much taller oak trees gently swayed in the warm evening breeze._

_The sinking sun had cast a gentle orange light across the land, the beautiful, cloudless day finally coming to an end._

_Brindletail sat there, leaning into her mate, watching her perfect little kits play in the sun's dying light, wondering if a perfect day like this would ever occur again._

_"__Hey mama, when will dad show up for the apprentice ceremony?" Ravenkit looked up curiously at her worried mother. She had been groomed and well informed on how to go about a ceremony like this. The little black kit puffed out her chest in pride. Today, she would make her mother and father proud!_

_"__He'll be along soon; the border patrol must've run across something." Brackenkit mewed, though worry shone bright in his eyes._

_"__Well were not sure right now, so let's just wait it out, he wouldn't miss this for the world." Brindletail murmured. She turned to scent the wind, hoping to catch just the slightest scent of the cat she so dearly loved. Her soft amber eyes just barley masking her worry and fear of what had caused the long delay._

_Though sunshine scorched her back, this was Ravenkit's coldest day. She sat by herself, away from the crowd, her gaze transfixed on the entrance, just waiting for her golden father to stroll in, apologize for the delay, and greet his kits with proud, bright green eyes._

_A shiver racked her spine as clouds covered the sun and began to take over the sky, and soon, rain began to fall from the grey skies. Ravenkit went over to sit with her family, and soon only three cats were left, waiting, soggy as they clung onto hope for Finchfoot's return._

_Finally, as dusk approached, the patrol came in, heads down, tail dragging. Leafclaw, Tigerfur, Rosefoot. Then came in Wolfheart, his grey pelt slicked and stained scarlet, he carried the golden body like a piece of prey, setting him gently in the clearing and bowing his head in grief, his ice blue eyes letting tears slip and fall onto his former apprentice's pelt._

_"__Finchfoot!" Brindletail's cry sent all cats huddling away to the dry corners of camp, watching a family of shattered hearts grieve for their lost one._

_Brindletail dashed over to her mates side, her little kits trailing behind her with their tiny tails straight up in the air. Brindletail collapsed onto her mate, sobbing as she laid her head on his shoulder, and began shuddering as she began to whisper to him softly._

_Brackenkit stared at the body blankly, his amber eyes widened in disbelief, then sadness. He ran up to the sodden golden body and pawed at him frantically. "Dad? Dad!" His screams were only quieted when he too, began crying, all the while trying vainly to rouse his father._

_Ravenkit raced up and looked around at all the cats huddled away. "Well?" She screamed. "Do something! Save him heal him; don't just hide away like mice!" Ravenkit's angry yowl attracted the attention of Spidertail, the medicine cat who gave her a desperate look, his apprentice, Snowpaw, gave her odd colored eyes a sympathetic blink._

_"__You're the medicine cat," her gaze racked across Spidertail, who dipped his head, "get... him something..." Ravenkit broke off as she dropped her head, her tiny black shoulders shaking with sobs as rain began to fall harder, slicking her fur to her sides, making her hunched shape look even smaller._

_Ravenkit gave one look back at her family before dashing away through the entrance, ignoring cat calling out her name. She wanted to escape it all, to escape the tears, the death, and the sadness._

Ravenflight shook her head madly in a desperate attempt to ward away the painful memories that threatened to sweep her away.

_Ravenpaw was sharing a rabbit with the newly made warrior, Ebonyflower. Her friend was going on about the handsome warrior, Sunblaze, when the deputy, Leafclaw walked up to the pair with regret in his eyes. His look made Ebonyflower mew a goodbye to her friend and dash away to join a patrol._

_Ravenpaw looked up from her rabbit, meeting the deputies gaze evenly. "Yes Leafclaw?"_

_Leafclaw took a deep breath and looked down at her with sympathy bright in his gaze. "As you know, Brackenpaw and Mosspaw were hunting together near an old badger set, the former owner of the den came back as they were distracted and... t-they were struck down. I'm so sorry Ravenpaw."_

_The little apprentice stared at him, for a heartbeat her limbs seemed frozen, disbelief and denial shrouded her thoughts as she waited for him to take it all back, and a tortoiseshell and brown tabby would come padding in with prey in their jaws, but as she heard a mournful wail from Brindletail, she knew it had to be true._

_Her heart in her throat, Ravenpaw simply ran away, as fast as she could, blindly running through the territory as ferns whipped at her sides and tears streamed across her cheeks as she told herself not to sob. Her head was still reeling as she tripped over a hidden tree root and came to a halt that ended with her sprawled out across the clearing with the wind knocked from her._

_She lay there, fighting panic and shock as she struggled to breath._

_"__Hello? Can you hear me, do you need help?" A soft voice made Ravenpaw raise her head weakly. She looked around to see a small grey tom and black and white she cat looking over at her curiously. Finally catching her breath, Ravenpaw pulled her legs underneath her as she stood._

_"__Here, you look like you need this." The little black and white cat nudged forward some thyme. "It will help you settle down a little._

_"__And I got you some prey." The tom added shyly. He set a plump vole in front of her, and looked up at her with bright orange eyes. "What were you doing out and about all on your own? You're only Whispers age, and I don't let her out of my sight."_

_Once Ravenpaw had finished her vole and thyme, she had them sit down as she explained her broken family._

_"__That's awful! I'm so sorry for your loss Ravenpaw!" Whisper mewed; she brushed her muzzle against Ravenpaw's as she gave her a sympathetic look._

_"__Yes, I hope the rest of your life is lived in serenity and love." The ash colored tom gave her a lick on the forehead._

_"__Thank you both, I guess I really just needed to talk, but I must get back for their vigil." Ravenpaw fluffed out her black coat and brushed muzzles with Whisper. "Goodbye, dear friend, maybe we'll see each other again." Whisper purred in response as she backed away to give Flare some room._

_Ravenpaw reached out to brush muzzles with him, but instead, he reached out and wrapped his paws around her pulling her in tightly. "You be safe okay? And you can always return here if you want to see us. Goodbye Ravenpaw." His voice shook as he gave her a lick on the cheek._

_Ravenpaw purred and nuzzled into his chest, unwilling to let go. Then, he let his paws fall to the ground, his orange eyes holding his love for her. She returned the look as she turned away, unwilling to let them see the tears she had at all she had lost._

_Their last calls of goodbye sounded as Ravenpaw pushed her way into the undergrowth. Ravenpaw wished with all her heart she would see her newly made friends again, as well as her family that she had lost._

* * *

><p>With her mind swimming with memories, Ravenflight stood at the edge of Starclan's drop. She peered down the rocky cliff face that seemed to drop down forever. Fog obscured her view of the bottom, but somewhere there was ground. Rock hard ground.<p>

A few steps, one single jump. Ravenflight would gain back all that she'd lost. Her sweet brother, her dear friend, and her beloved father. The very thought of her lost family sent sadness trembling down her spine.

If she were to go StarClan today, she'd even see her mother soon, who lay at the mercy of their ancestors, her fragile body seized by the deadly grip of Black cough.

Starclan. That quickly sent the ripples of subdued sadness into raging flames of hatred. Ravenflight looked up at the dark, cloudy sky, the heavy rain drop splattering against her side and plastering her fur to her sides. Her emerald eyes were alight with rage and sadness as she yowled a challenge to the heavens.

"Why?! That's all I ask! You took away everything that I loved, but yet you leave me behind in the rain and cold, alone to deal with my sorrow and loss! You make me sick, when I hit that ground, broken and bloody, I'll think of you! Then you, my pitiful ancestors, will have the blood of a fallen warrior on your paws!" She finished with a spit.

Lighting lit up the jet black coat of the maddened warrior. Ravenflight took no notice as thunder shook the earth, threatening to split open the very world. Rain began to pour even harder, smacking into Ravenflight's side as wind howled as it flew over stone.

"You stole everything I could've had in life, my family's happiness, my mother and fathers love, the joy and happiness from a brother and best friend, and they could've even had kits together!" Her shriek was lost on the wind as it continued to threaten to know her over. "Once I die, I'll be the one laughing, and you'll have failed your mission to make me miserable! May my death weigh heavy on your consciences! I scowl in your faces and spit at your paws!"

Her yowl was followed by a streak of lighting. Thunder roared in her ears as she took a step forward.

"Please don't." The small plea was just a whisper in her ears, and Ravenflight blinked as a small starry shape formed before her eyes. Her heart ached as she recognized the small tabby.

"Brackenpaw." Her small voice was lost on the wind, the sadness in her speak lost on all ears except hers.

"You still have so much to live for, please don't jump! Live life great enough for us all, I don't want to be the one to fetch you from your broken, bloody body!" A little voice piped up from a small tortoiseshell apprentice. "You don't deserve this." Mosspaw's voice rose to a wail as she pleaded desperately.

"Well you didn't deserve to die!" Ravenflight roared. The black she cat took another step forward, her paws almost slipping as a puddle began to form beneath her. The storm raged on as Ravenflight stood, mentally hardening herself against what may happen next.

"We both know why I am here." A smooth voice spoke in front of Ravenflight as she allowed her eyes to flicker open.

Lighting illuminated Ravenflight sad, yet defiant face as she dipped her head. "Father." She spoke with a cool tone. "No disrespect, but I don't think even you could stop me, but I am sorry. I don't think you understand I have no idea what you're like! You were torn from my life right when I wanted you to be there. You didn't even get to see my warrior ceremony!" The tears began again as Ravenflight stayed were she was, shoulders shaking as she cried out against the cruelty of the world.

"My dear daughter, did you think I would miss any of that? The next day, I came down from Starclan, and I sat right next to your mother, watching over you proudly as she hid her sadness and fussed over you. Splashstar made Wolfheart your mentor because that's what I asked when I visited her in a dream." Finchfoot's eyes were glowing as he recalled all of his dear memories.

"I was there when you caught that massive rabbit! You dragged it home by yourself, and shared it among the elders den, then gave the rest to Brindletail. You earned your warrior name after you saved Bramblepaw from that hawk as a kit! You got flight because Splashstar knew how much you were destined to go through, but how you would over come in and soar through life! At your warrior ceremony, Brackenpaw and I sat next to your mother as you became Ravenflight, and were noticed for your gifts of courage and determination. Use those virtues to persevere! I know you; you can come out the other side happier and stronger."

Ravenflight looked up at her father with emerald eyes. "As I said, I'm sorry, and you wouldn't understand!"

Ravenflight leapt forward so that nothing stood between her and death.

"Think of your mother, please." It was just a whisper on the wind, but it made Ravenflight doubt her motive of her doings.

Ravenflight shook her head firmly as she stood, making her decision final. Her clan would certainly get over it. Her mother would die soon due to black cough, and soon she would be in the stars with her family.

"I hope you're happy!" She spat towards the heavens. "I've become this at your own hands! You can take whatever you want, but in the end, I'll be the winner! This game is over and you lose!"

One jump, that's it. Seeing all she loves again. Feeling the wind rushing through her fur, falling faster than the rain around as she closed her eyes. Welcoming the empty darkness before crashing onto cold hard stone. The first flight had started this, and the last flight would end it.

One cry echoed over stone as the black she cat closed her eyes. "Ravenflight!"

* * *

><p><em>Late Green-leaf air flowed throughout the tree tops, swaying them gently as birds passed overhead. Down below, a white and tabby she-cat padded through the undergrowth, gently brushing aside ferns as she headed down towards the stream that marked the end of the territory for Ivyclan.<em>

_Once she reached the stream, she looked down at her reflection, amber meeting amber. She looked up as a leaf began a spiraling descent downwards, landing in the stream, sending ripples flowing downstream, when she looked down again, she was no longer alone. A golden tom stood beside her, meeting her gaze in the reflection of the stream. He held a beautiful white flower in his mouth._

_She scrambled backwards in surprise, "Finchfoot! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She gasped._

_He let out a laugh, dropping the flower, the sight of her was heartwarming to him, she was sitting in a cluster of ferns, a small leaf stuck to the top of her head. His bright green eyes met her stunning amber ones. He opened his mouth to ask a question, but it caught in his throat, instead getting a sharp intake of breath. Finally he composed himself._

_"Hey Brindletail, do... do you want to walk with me?" His eyes were hopeful, and his heart was in his throat._

_"Of course," she laughed "I'd love to."_

_They began to slowly walk, parting the ferns as they passed. Brindletail looked over at him. With sunlight dappled on his golden pelt, he seemed to have golden ora around him, drawing all things towards him, ensnaring her gaze with his immaculate pelt. She felt her chest swell at the thought of him. He veered to avoid a cobweb, gently brushing against her flank, and as he did, she felt as if lightning struck throughout her._

_"Sorry, didn't mean to bump into you," He turned his clear green gaze towards her._

_"It's all right." Brindletail murmured. "Where are we going exactly?"_

_"Actually were here."_

_Brindletail gasped. A willow tree stood in the middle of a small clearing. A small bit of the stream trickled into a pool at a far end, while at another, a soft moss bed was laid out, with a single white flower in the middle. The grass was a bright green and springy under paw._

_"It's beautiful." She whispered._

_"Do you want to stay here for the night?" Finchfoot's voice was tinged with nervousness, but he stood confidently._

_"I would love to." Brindletail smiled at him, and together they settled into the moss bed with night finally taking hold of the sky._

* * *

><p><em>They both lay out on their back, their eyes turned towards the stars. Each one appeared slowly, glowing brightly against the dark sky.<em>

_"Beautiful." Finchfoot whispered, but his gaze wasn't turned on the stars, but on Brindletail. She was curled into a ball; her delicate white paws were tucked beneath her. Her striped tabby pelt shined silver in the moonlight, rising and falling in the deep rhythm of slumber. Quietly, he stood and curled around her, welcoming the warmth and feeling love rise in his chest._

_Sleep wouldn't come to him just yet, so he looked up to the stars, imagining the future he so desperately wanted with the cat he so dearly loved. As his mind became fuzzy, he laid his head next to Brindletail and fell asleep to the gentle gurgle of the stream._

_Finchfoot woke with a start, and looked around to find Brindletail was no longer beside him. He felt his heart drop to his paws, wondering if he had gone too far with her. He dragged his paws over to the little pool, and bent to get a few mouthfuls. Before he could even look up, a weight slammed into him, rolling over until he lay defeated, under the willow tree._

_"Brindletail!" Relief washed over him as he met her gaze and saw warmth and triumph shining in her eyes. Acting quickly, he pulled both paws from beneath her, rolling over until he was pinning her to the ground. "Well who's winning now?"_

_She looked up at him "Fine you win, but I'll get you next time, now let me up!" She teased._

_He locked gazes with her, and could hold back his true feelings no longer. "Brindletail, I love you. More than anything, and I hope you feel the same way, because there is no other she cat like you. You're the most beautiful cat I've ever seen, and whenever I look at you, I just want to press against you and entwine my tail with yours! I guess I should just say it, will you stay with me forever?" He finished breathlessly, hoping he hadn't just ruined something as precious as life, what he wanted most, love._

_She stared at him with her eyes wide. "I'd want nothing more than that."_

* * *

><p><em>Yowls sliced through early morning Greenleaf air, the sun just barley peeking over the tree tops as a golden tom paced outside the entrance to the nursery. His coat was fluffed out as his thoughts consisted of what ifs. Finchfoot's eyes were glued to the ground as her ignored the kits that chased his swaying tail back and forth, mistaking his anxiety for excitement.<em>

_He turned as one of the kits successfully snatched his tail in her teeth, giving it a massive tug and falling back with a mouthful of golden fur. He stood over them as the kit tried desperately to spit out the evidence of the attack._

_"__Ouch! Hey! Why don't you guys go play catch the stray tail over by the warriors den hmm? There's plenty if you reach under the hole by the medicine den." The kits nodded excitedly, and Finchfoot continued his pacing in peace as multiple startled yowls sounded from behind him._

_His worry decreased as Spidertail walked out calmly and mewed. "She's just fine, but I'd give her a moment."_

_Snowpaw then bounced out, a smile plastered on her small muzzle."There adorable! You can go in now, they're beautiful!"_

_Raising his head, Finchfoot proudly stuffed himself into the nursery. It was too small for him, and his head rubbed the roof of it, but none of that mattered. "Their beautiful." He breathed._

_Brindletail's tabby coat was ruffled and she was exhausted. But she managed to blink open her eyes and murmur, "Let's name them. They are just perfect." She reached out a tail, gently brushing against the head of a small brown tabby kit's head. "How about... Brackenkit." She suggested, and Finchfoot nodded his head so hard she thought it would hurt. "What about the she-cat?"_

_He looked at his tiny daughter, she was beautiful. Though she had kit fur, it was a slick unmarked black. "Ravenkit." _

_As soon as he said it, and image flashed before him, a she-cat, black and soaked, emerald eyes widened in loss and desperation, wailing towards the stars. He blinked it away, relieved to see himself back in the warm nursery. His mate hadn't heard the name, but she'd love it, and he knew._

_Brindletail curled protectively around her two kits, and began breathing in a deep rhythm. Finchfoot curled around her, the whole time wondering the identity of the broken she cat, but deep inside, a tiny voice spoke her name._


	2. Feeling Lost

**Sorry for the erratic updating, I do it whenever I can. Thank you for the reviews and follows. Thank you Amberstorm233, Birdflame, and Primrosebutterfly for the reviews you guys are awesome. Next chapter will be allegiances.**

Shadowfur woke to the sound of thunder crashing throughout the clouds. Something's wrong. He looks over, expecting to see the same heart achingly familiar sleek coat but finds none. Alarmed, he rises to his paws and walked over to her nest. Empty. Stale scent. Cold. He fought to force down anxiety. Maybe she's gone to see her mother? He knew that was not it, he was just trying to comfort himself.

He walked out of the warrior's den, rain pelted everything. Not a single thing could leave shelter and not return soggy. Rain dripped down his whiskers, but nothing would yank him out of his trance. The medicine den finally came into view, and with that the pitiful coughing of Brindletail. He raced in, just to confirm his fears. She wasn't here.

Snowflower looked up from a few shreds of tansy. "Shadowfur! Are you sick? What do you need?" Snowflower was the only sibling left for his mother, and she watched over him like a hawk, she couldn't stand to see Swiftmoon broken like that again.

"No I just came to speak with Brindletail." He walked over to the near dead she-cat. "Has she visited you? Her nest is cold. I can't find her."

At that, Brindletail's eyes flew open with alarm. "Find her! She needs help." A cough hindered her, but she wheezed on. "Finchfoot said she wouldn't listen." Brindletail was splayed out on her side, and talking sapped all her energy, finally her head dropped like a rock and everything slowed. "Starclan's Drop." She murmured before falling unconscious again.

_No. This can't be happening._

He sprinted as fast as his legs could carry him. Determination to save her for the sake of her mother was not the only reason he pushed on. Trees blended together at the edge of his vision. Lightning streaked across the sky, lighting his grim face, but he was blind to it. Thunder roared louder than anything, shaking the very earth, but he was deaf to it. His senses were only for one cat.

But the time his paws meet the beginning of the field of stone, which lead to Starclan's Drop, exaustion bit at his heels, his legs more than willing to crumple beneath him. But no, he carried on, leaving paw prints of blood behind him from his torn pads, but he was numb to it. He was outrunning everything. Pain. Noise. Even light. Faster. He urged himself on, but the breaking point neared closer with every step.

His paws flew over stone. Finally. Starclan's Drop came into view, and with it, one soggy, broken figure stood at the very edge of the cliff. Lightning lit her up and recognition flooded through him. He let out one cry, of relief and fear for the she cat. "Ravenflight!" His cry flew over the stone, and let out more than he meant, that one feeling for her he could no longer hide. For his voice was laced with it. Love.

Ravenflight was ripped out her thoughts as a cry of pain and fear reached her. She couldn't believe it. The voice. Tinged with pain. Soaked with fear, for her life, and most astonishing of all to her; love. The voice sang of love. Sincere, hidden love that ran deeper than the trench laid before her.

Before she knew it, a pair of loved, pained, and wary grey eyes stared into hers. Shadowfur. Of all the cats. He was the one she least bothered with, what seemed to her as arrogance followed him like a cloud. His father deputy, and mother a respected senior warrior. But now she truly saw him.

He stood on shaky legs. He ran for miles. _Just for me._ He panted painfully, his lungs deprived of any oxygen. He pushed himself so hard. _Just for me._ She twitched an ear as she heard his stomach complain. She assumed he hadn't eaten or drank anything for a while, not stopping the whole time. He was willing to suffer so much. _Just for me._ His gray tabby coat was dripping, and blood washed away from his paws. He must be in a lot of pain. She grimaced. His stone grey eyes were soft. With love, for her; worry for her; and triumph, for finding her. He held no pity for himself in his stance, he stood tall and looked levelly into her eyes. Their gazes locked, daring one another to speak. The war began. Gray vs. Green. Grass vs. Stone.

"Ravenflight, please, I know why you're here. Your lost and broken. I need you, and so does your mother." He never looked away, but blinked against the harsh light of lightning. Two fox-lengths away, he stood calm, yet wary.

Ravenflight looked at him through cold eyes. "You think your begging will help. Ha. Mosspaw, Brakenpaw, and Finchfoot have all been here. Who's next? Brindletail?"

Surprise flickered across his eyes, but in the same moment, something else settled there. "No, she'll tell you how much she loves you back at camp."

"You think this is a joke. She can't speak, I know that. She's not getting better, she'll die, and soon I'll join her."

Shadowfur felt horror rise in him, but calmed himself. Finally, all the fog cleared away, and he felt three cats beside him as he saw not Ravenflight, but her shattered heart and scattered life. "I can't say I understand, I've never been in you're position. But I can promise you this. I will stay beside you and.. I'll love you forever. I'll help you through any healing you need. You make your own paw steps throughout your life, but wherever your paw prints lay, mine will surely be right beside yours." Finally he had stopped panting. And his eyes were no longer guarded. He has thrown his heart out before her. He stood, his eyes only asking for a reply.

"You act as if 'forever' will convince me. My father, best friend, and brother all said 'I'll be with you forever.' But forever always seems to end to quickly." Ravenflight sighed. She was running out of patience, she moved a paw backward, just to find no earth there to meet it. She set it on the edge, sending a few rocks showering down.

Shadowfur's eyes widened at this and he let himself be vulnerable to her again. "They did mean forever. They are with you now. They watch from the stars hoping for you to take a step forward! I love you, more than anything, and I hope you feel the same way. When I say forever, I mean it. Nothing will tear me away from you. Please. One step. For me." His voice was filled with pain and longing. And he took a step forward.

_I can't do it. Wether it's to simply throw my self over the cliff, or collapse where I stand, I'm not sure. And finally I know what I'm going to do. I knew it from the begging and I have to. I close my eyes. I hope that this is truly for the best. I hope it doesn't hurt, but that is the risk I'm willing to take. A good bye, well three to be exact. I won't see them for a while. A deep breath. And for a moment it feels as though I'm light as a feather, and wind is flowing through my fur as I rush forward. _

The first look in his eyes, shock, but as soon as she ran to him and leaned into his chest, his was shaking, well, purring really. But then, a wave of concern and love for Ravenflight washed over Shadowfur, and he looked down at her. He still couldn't believe he had brought he her back when she had seemingly already made up her mind. He'd done it. She may be shivering and crying into his chest, but she was safe, and he didn't have words for the love that swelled in his chest.

Three figures stood around him, he refused to move from Ravenflight, so he simply turned his head. His eyes flew open at what was before him.

Finchfoot took a step forward his eyes glittering. "You don't understand how much you just did. Even Starclan was unsure of her choice. You saved two lives today, you made yourself so vulnerable to heart break. You have the heart of the lion, my son." With that, he took a step back allowing Mosspaw to bounce forward.

"You're a hero! Your name will echo throughout Starclan for generations. Thank you for saving my best friend." A grin spread so far across her muzzle. Her tortishell coat was fluffed out, and eyes were bright with relief and happiness.

Finally, a small brown tabby stepped forward. His amber eyes were calm, but he could tell from the wide smile across his muzzle that the small tom was overjoyed. "I always thought of you as an older brother, a father figure, and a good friend. You take care of Ravenflight. She is very fragile and her path to healing will be a hard one. Love her forever. Keep the promise you made when she was so hurt. Make forever, really forever." All the figures then faded, leaving and overjoyed tom and hurt she-cat standing on soggy stones. A thought passed through his mind as he moved an aching leg. _I am not looking forward to the trip home._ But he looked down at the cat he loved so much. _But my aching legs and sore throat are all worth it._


	3. Heading Home

**Allegiances for Ivyclan**

**Leader**

Splashstar, orange and black she-cat with pale green eyes and a thick plumy tail

**Deputy**

Leafclaw, pale brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and pale brown eyes

**Medicine** **Cat**

Snowflower, beautiful white unmarked she-cat with odd colored green and blue eyes, deaf in her right ear

**Warriors**

Wolfheart, broad shouldered light grey tom with ice blue eyes

Tigerfur, dark brown tabby tom with orange eyes

Swiftmoon, light grey she cat with blue eyes

Sunblaze, ginger tom with yellow eyes

Rosefoot, russet she cat with a white paw and green eyes; **Apprentice**: Redpaw

Brindletail, brown and white tabby she cat with pale green eyes

Barkpelt, brown tom with amber eyes

Rockstorm, dark grey she cat with blue eyes

Shadowfur, dark grey tabby tom with steele gray eyes

Dewleaf, grey blue tom with blue eyes

Pineheart, dark brown she cat with green eyes

Ebonyflower, black she cat with white toes and pale yellow eyes; **Apprentice**: Stormpaw

Ravenflight, all black she cat with emerald green eyes

Rainbreeze, grey and black tabby tom with teal eyes; **Apprentice**, Bramblepaw

Poppycloud, pale ginger she cat with green eyes

Flowerfur, tortishell she cat with pale amber eyes

Runningfoot, brown tabby Tom with pale orange eyes

**Apprentices**

Redpaw, russet tabby tom with green eyes

Stormpaw, grey flecked she cat with

Bramblepaw, light brown tabby she cat with grey eyes

**Queens**

Fernstream, grey and white patched she cat with amber eyes

Sandsky, pale brown she cat with yellow eyes

**Elders**

Cloudeyes, blind siamese she cat

Blackpelt, black she cat with pale amber eyes and a white chest

**Cats Outside Ivyclan**

Kenji, Siamese Tom with sky blue eyes; Kittypet

Oliver, pale grey she cat with blue eyes; Loner

Hicks, black and brown tabby tom with green eyes; Rogue

Frost, white and grey she cat with amber eyes; Rogue

* * *

><p>Shadowfur allowed for Ravenflight to huddle against him until the storm ended. Not until it stopped raining, but until Ravenflight could stand to walk alone and be stable again.<p>

Finally, the clouds had cleared to show the sun sinking below the horizon. Shadowfur had done nothing but caress her and murmur how much he loved her and how bright the future was. He didn't really mind. He had successfully pulled through the storm, with Ravenflight finally beside him.

Ravenflight pulled her head away from his chest, and he noticed how blurred her eyes were. _She was asleep! She heard of what I said!_ She blinked up at him. _Oh well, I'll tell her later, _hedecided_._ His muzzle was lifted towards the dying sun and his eyes watched over her like a hawk. She took a deep breath. "We should probably get back to camp." Her voice was scratchy, and her throat felt dry and sore. Not to mention both cats felt starved.

He looked down into her eyes. "Ok." He said brightly, but his disappointment flickered across he face.

"And Shadowfur," Ravenflight croaked, "thank you for everything. There is no other cat that could've done that for me. I just really want you to know that you are one of my best friends." Shadowfur's eyes dropped at this, he'd spilled his heart out for her. Ouch. He wasn't expecting _that_. "And you, love, are the sweetest tom in the world." He felt as if he could run forever just at that.

"I love you Ravenflight." His voice was hopeful, and his eyes were rimmed with nervousness.

"I love you too Shadowfur." Her voice was clear and her eyes were calm in contrast to the madness and insanity that had lit them before.

The trip back to camp wasn't easy, they both switched from leaning on one another, but eventually they both got their fill of water and prey before stumbling into camp.

Dewleaf was the first to greet them, his blue eyes curious but glad. The whole camp had searched for the two, but had been forced to stop once the storm intensified as they usually do in Greenleaf. Slowly, the whole clan crowded around them.

Shadowfur felt Ravenflight begin to tremble around the others, so he blocked her from view and sent a pleading look towards Splashstar.

Giving him an odd look, she stepped forward to address the clan. "Ivyclan, Shadowfur and Ravenflight have returned, but we need to let them be for now, I will speak with them later." She turned back towards Shadowfur. "Bring you and Ravenflight to the medicine den to see Snowflower. I will talk to you then."

Shadowfur nodded, the cats parted, allowing him to guide a shivering Ravenflight to the medicine den. Once he arrived. Snowflower looked up with wide eyes and gestured towards Brindletail. "Ravenflight, you should speak with her, you to Shadowfur, she was asking about you earlier." Her eyes gave away nothing, as well as her voice.

Ravenflight rushed to her mothers side, and soon Shadowfur stood right next to her, his flank gently brushing hers. Brindletail weakly lifted her head and surprisingly addressed Shadowfur first. "You my dear, are a hero, you saved my precious kit. I prayed for nothing more, but it appears I will have more. For soon I may have some more kin around." She broke off coughing, but a grin tugged at the edge of her muzzle. She looked back up, and this time her eyes were hard. "You take care of her. She deserves it. I swear to Starclan if you bepreak her heart."

"Mom," Ravenflight cut her off, and when Brindletail looked at her, her eyes softened.

"Sorry dear, didn't mean to say so much."

"It's ok."

"Well I just want you both to know that I love you."

Shadowfur smiled, but Ravenflight spoke. "We love you too mom, but you need to save your energy for healing."

Brindletail huffed and lay down her head. "I will need none of that. I can rest peacefully now." She closed her eyes.

"No!" Ravenflight threw herself on top of Brindletail. Her cry was met by a snore. "Mom?" Ravenflight shook her head. She really did mean that she could rest peacefully.

Snowflower trodden up and smiled gleefully. "She somehow got better. Sometime around sun high she got up and ate her catmint, then ate a shrew, asked about you guys, then promptly fell asleep on Rosefoot when she came to visit."

Shadowfur laughed as Ravenflight gasped. "Well at least she wasn't alone, her littermate kept her good company." Shadowfur meowed.

"Yes because the company of a medicine cat is soo unbearable." Snowflower teased. "Now for tonight I want you both to stay here, just to be safe." She then delivered two poppyseeds each to them.

Both licked them up obediently. Ravenflight then headed over to a nest, and layed out in it. She quickly fell under the spell of the poppy, falling into a deep slumber. Shadowfur took a groggy step forward wanting to lay with Ravenflight, but looked around, unsure of himself. He locked gazes with Snowflower, and she gave him an encouraging nod. He then stepped onto the nest and layed right next to Ravenflight, welcoming the warmth and feeling happier then he had in moons. His thoughts slurred together before he fell in rhythm of sleep with the deep breathing of the beloved she cat next to him.

Ravenflight stretched her paws out as gentle sunlight poured through loosely woven brambles onto her back. She yawned and let out a purr of content. Everything was good, everything was well. For now, at least.

Shadowfur rose slowly beside her, she looked up at him to see his eyes still groggy with sleep. "Good morning." Both turned to see Splashstar walk up and settle herself in front of the nest, her multicolored tail curled neatly around her.

Ravenflight dipped her head as Shadowfur addressed her. "Good morning, Splashstar."

"Well I must say it's good to have you back." She fixed them both with a stern gaze. "I am always pretty lenient with patrols, but with leaf-fall soon to bear down on us, we need our borders safe and bellies full." Shadowfur took in a breath to speak, but Splashstar twitched an ear for silence. "It does not trouble me to see my warriors enjoying themselves, and you aren't kits and my purpose here is not to reprimand you. I would like you both to join at least two patrols today before joining the rest of the clan for the gathering tonight."

The two rose to there paws, but Splashstar called for Shadowfur the stay. Ravenflight continued on but cast him a sidelong glance, as she slipped through the entrance, she flicked her tail in farewell.

"What happened, when you went after Ravenflight, is none of my business. All I know and care about is a warrior ran into the dark, that only you could fetch her from. You both returned home safe." She took in long breath. "Starclan told me you had difficult challenge to face, one only you could overcome." She stopped, confusion clouding her eyes.

Shadowfur rose to his paws awkwardly, more than eager to leave, when suddenly Splashstar's head snapped up to him. He looked into her eyes to find them horrifyingly empty. The pupil shrank to slit, while her whole eyes were consumed by pale green.

"In times of darkness, one must not allow itself to be consumed and controlled by it."

Splashstar took in a sharp intake of breath before shaking her head rapidly blinking. When she finally pulled herself up, her eyes had normalized. She looked at him before before flicking her ears in dismissal, and greeting. When he turned to leave Snowflower nearly ran into him. She flicked her tail tip in apology, but quickly continued towards Splashstar.

Shadowfur shook his head in confusion. This was all so weird, maybe it was the soon to be full moon getting to everyone's head. When he looked back, he saw the two she cats heads close together, talking urgently.

* * *

><p>Shadowfur gnawed on what had been a squirrel thoughtfully, contemplating wether to tell anyone about the prophecy, or at least, what Splashstar had said. Beside him, his brother Dewleaf and Flowerfur laughed and flirted beside him, unaware of his troubles. He felt boredom nag at him as he watched shadows stretch out in the setting sun. He had finished one patrol, a hunting one with Ravenflight, Rockstorm, and Wolfheart which went well, but was pretty dull otherwise. Now Ravenflight was off on a training group with Ebonyflower, Runningfoot, Poppycloud, Pineheart, and Sunblaze.<p>

"Hey lazy stump. Are you gonna join me for border patrol, or wait to grow roots?" Rainbreeze teased. Shadowfur rose slowly before joining the small patrol of Rainbreeze, Brindletail, and Rosefoot.

Walking through the bird song filled forest was great and all, but keeping up small talk was getting to be hard. Soon they all fell into silence, trudging along the border. Shadowfur decided to keep himself busy by looking around the surroundings as they jogged along.

Bright green leaves rustled slightly in the warm wind, the sturdy oaks rose high above the ground. A stream trickled slowly as they passed, and soon the first of three landmarks came into view; the maple tree. Peering meticulously around the tree, he noticed the undergrowth never fully surrounding it, and no ivy dared reach for its trunk.

Shadowfur wanted to stop and admire the beauty of it all, but was jostled along by Rosefoot behind him. "Hey if you can't put one paw in front of the other properly, then move." He sighed. Rosefoot was always gruff. Her soft side was only shared with Tigerfur. He fell silent for the rest of the patrol as they passed Starclan's drop, then the Redwoods. Finally when camp came into view did he let out a sigh. Patrolling was ok, but in awkward silence, it was dreadful.

As the patrol dispersed into the camp, Splashstar let out a call. "The Gathering will begin soon. So eat, talk, and when the first star shows, we shall begin." Ok, that was long enough. Shadow fur settled in between Ravenflight and Wolfheart, who lay listening intently to Snowflower going on about herbs.

_Huh, ok_. Shadowfur signed inwardly, this clan was so weird, cats so different fall in love, while the ones alike stay friendly with one another, or at least most of the times.

"So how was patrol?" Ravenflight tore Shadowfur from his thoughts.

"Patrol was patrol, about as fun as it gets."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's fine, so now was the training group?" Shadowfur queried.

"It went great, first I sparred with Ebonyflower, then Sunblaze, I may not have exactly won, but I think I did ok." She laughed at the last part. "Did you eat? I already had a vole, and there's not much time before the Gathering. You hungry?" Shadowfur shook his head.

Splashstar waited patiently for everyone to gather. "Time for the sharing of good news. Who would like to begin?"

Leafclaw started it off with the acknowledgment of the hard work of the patrols. Then Snowflower with the full recovery of Brindletail. Wolfheart with the very happy announcement of his and Snowflower's very first litter. Sunblaze, the leader of the training groups reporting the progress of everyone. And finally mentors praising apprentices. "Ivyclan is strong. And I thank everyone. From the wisest of elders to the tiniest kit for the contribution to Ivyclan. And I am proud to be leaders have you all as my warriors." Everyone cheered at Splashstar's words.

Back in the warrior den, surrounded by cheery voices, Shadowfur felt the eeriness of what Splashstar had said melt away. For now, he had only one thing on his mind, and that was Ravenflight. She sat over with Dewleaf, who was looking over at her with sparkling blue eyes and a grin set on his muzzle.

Shadowfur took a sharp intake of air as he felt betrayal rise like bile in his throat. His own brother. With Ravenflight. Fury reddened his vision as he struggled to keep a constant breath.

"Hey you ok?" A gentle voice pulled him out of his rage. He looked up to find Rockstorm laying her tail across his shoulders. He shrugged her off and heaved a sigh. "What could have my brother so upset?"

"Well Dewleaf is over flirting with Ravenflight and is completely ignoring me."

"Don't be a kit." Rockstorm cuffed him over the ears gently. "Dewleaf was always a flirt. He never takes anything too seriously." She reassured him. Turning, she gave him the whole don't-be-so-sensitive-and-a-kit look.

Watching her walk away he felt gratitude for his sister warm his pelt. He could always lean on Rockstorm if he ever had to.

At the sound of a hiss, Shadowfur turned his head in time to see Ravenflight deliver a fierce blow to Dewleaf's head that sent him for a spin. When he had finally collected himself, he turned towards a fleeting Ravenflight and spat "It was nothing to ruffle your fur!"

With tears streaming down her cheeks. Ravenflight pretty much crashed into Shadowfur. He instantly felt his hostility wash away. "Are you ok? What did he say?" Though Ravenflight wasn't sobbing, tears slipped silently from her eyes.

"He... He made an awful joke about Brakenpaw and Mosspaw." Staring into her sad and hurt emerald eyes, he felt anger wash over him. How dare his brother do such a thing! He stood immediately and began to weave through cats to reach Dewleaf. But then he saw Ebonyflower stalk up to him with her fur fluffed out and pale yellow eyes narrowed in anger Brindletail flanked her, with Swiftmoon on the other side.

"Ohh this should be good." Pineheart watched her sister lead the she cats towards the tom. And as Shadowfur looked around her realized everyone and circled around, shifting in excitement.

Ebonyflower stepped forward first. "You may be older than me, but I've beaten you before in battle practice. Don't make me have the pleasure of finally unsheathing my claws." She spat.

"Dumb she cat." Dewleaf uttered. Before he could leap backwards, Ebonyflower spun on a back foot with and outstretched paw and claws. Her swift movement meant no time to even brace himself against the blow. Once her paw hit home. Dewleaf spun then crashed down into a nest. Pineheart cheered for her sister as Ebonyflower flattened her fur then gracefully slipped into the crowd.

Then, both Swiftmoon and Brindletail stepped forward. Shadowfur shifted uncomfortably. He wanted to help his brother, who was attempting to stand with bleary eyes, but he was sure Swiftmoon would stop if everything went too far. Though his family wasn't particularly close, they always had each others backs, and loved one another.

Shadowfur got so caught up in his thoughts, that when he finally focused on the confrontation, everyone had dispersed and Swiftmoon was pretty much dragging Dewleaf from the den. He really needs to learn to his place and when to shut his trap.

When Shadowfur had finally made it back to his nest, Ravenflight was fast asleep right in the middle of it. Realizing how tired and late it was, he simply dragged Ravenflight's old nest over next to his and thought _she's lucky I love her way more than my nest._ He plunked into it and quickly fell asleep with the gentle rhythm of Ravenflight's breathing in his ears.


	4. Surprises and Secrets

Two moons had passed since Ravenflight tottered on the edge of insanity and death, but now, you'd never guess them to be the same cat.

Shadowfur stood on a outcrop of rock with his chest puffed out. Looking over the whole territory, he felt safe and content. Nothing would ever be able to harm his dear Ravenflight with him around.

Suddenly there was an emptiness beneath him, and soon he began to plummet throught the air. He tried to let out a screech, but a blackness has began to constrict him and had overcome his muzzle. His eyes darted down to see the ground approaching wildly. What startled him most was two twin pairs of emerald eyes that shone in sadness and betrayal.

Finally, he hit the ground.

Fur on end, Shadowfur launched into the air and let out a yowl, causing some other cats to do the same.

"Shadowfur! Great Starclan how can any cat sleep with you around!" Leafclaw gasped. "What happened!?"

Shadowfur shifted awkwardly when he realized that of everyone who had woken, everyone's gaze directed towards him. A few cats stood wide awake, while some merely lifted their heads, and most still lay fast asleep.

"I... er... Just had a bad dream, that's all." He mumbled.

"Ok everyone go back to sleep. I don't want anyone to be to tired for any work tomorrow." Leafclaw cast one more curious glance at Shadowfur.

Slowly, everyone settled back into their nests, and before long gentle snoring filled the warriors den. And before long, Shadowfur fell into a dreamless deep sleep.

When he had finally woke, the sun was near its peak in the sky. Cats had busied themselves with reinforcing the thick undergrowth that surrounded and protected the small Ivyclan camp. Others hurried off towards patrols, mentors fetched apprentices, and the leftover cats pawed through the prey pile, which lay at the base of Ivyrock, where Splashstar make announcements.

Shadowfur glanced around in hope of finding Ravenflight. He felt happiness wash over him when he spotted her sleek black pelt sliding from out of the nursery. He padded over to her to find her eyes alight with joy.

"Why so happy?" Shadowfur met her beautiful eyes.

"Sandsky just had her kits! Go in, there beautiful." Shadowfur shrugged and began to stuff himself through the narrow entrance.

Once inside, he his eyes adjusted to the darkness to see three tiny forms curled into the curve of Sandsky's stomach. Her head lay on her paws as she stared blankly at the bramble wall.

"Is something bothering you?" Shadowfur looked at the seemingly defeated she cat.

"It's just the kits father should be here." Her gaze then traveled to the narrow entrance, where Shadowfur rolled it to find it laying on the back of Barkpelt, who shared a rabbit with Brindletail beneath a pine.

"I wouldn't sweat it. He's probably just worried about his sister health more than... uhh... not like that..'' Shadow fur trailed of, realizing where he was heading.

Sandsky lifted her head and looked at Shadowfur. "It's ok, and I agree, but since you're here would you like to help me name them?" Shadowfur nodded, excited to help name the future of his clan.

Sandsky gestured towards a small brown tabby tom. "Maybe... Twigkit?" Shadowfur offered, and soon saw Sandsky's gaze fall one the same cat outside. "Hey, come on now," Shadowfur shifted in front of the entrance. "Onto the next one." He tapped his tail tip lightly on a she cat copy of her mother. "What about this one? She's real cute."

Sandsky looked at her daughter, and when she realized what Shadowfur had said, he saw a grin spread across her muzzle. "How about Lionkit? She may be small, but soon will be fierce."

That just left a small, dark brown almost black tom that had wandered to the edge of the nest and stretched out a tiny paw to connect with Shadowfur's. He let out a purr, he loved kits so much, they lived in a world of innocence, and always seemed to have the purest of souls.

"Shadekit." Sandstone let out a purr. "He's like you. And you deserve this, maybe he'll even be your first apprentice?" Shadowfur gaped. He loved naming kits, but one who almost shared a name with him, well that was, awesome! To him at least, he always loved the little things in life.

"Thank you so much for letting me help you name the kits, it's a huge honor, and I appreciate it." Sandsky just rose to her paws, avoiding tiny tails and paws, and touched noses with Shadowfur.

"Swiftmoon raised you right. Thank you. You visiting me made my day. Go along now dear friend, Ravenflight must be missing you by now." Shadowfur dipped his head before slipping through the entrance, leaving the queen to settle in with her kits.

Outside, Ravenflight sat with her head bowed. Upon closer inspection, he realized she had dozed off. "Ravenflight, wake up." Shadowfur nudged her gently.

"Oh what,"

Shadowfur nudged her again, and she lifted her head blinking her eyes and sighing as she did so.

"Shadowfur, can we go out in the forest for a walk?" For just a heartbeat, uncertainty flickered in her eyes.

"Sounds great." Shadowfur eyed her questionably, but nodded anyway.

Heading out towards a river that ran through there territory, Shadowfur felt himself wander into his thoughts.

A gasp from Ravenflight caused him to jerk his head towards her, she looked up at him through narrowed eyes, "Its ok, I just have a nasty stomach ache." Shadowfur nodded, then gently touched his tail tip to her shoulders.

When the river finally came into view, the sun had reached its highest point in the sky. Ravenflight gestured towards its sandy shores, "Want to lay down?"he

"I'd love to." Shadowfur sprawled out next to his mate, soaking in the warm sunlight. He looked over to see her dabbing a fluffy paw into the swift flowing river. Letting his eyes lazily follow a bug that landed on the short grass that surrounded the little sand trail that lined the river.

Shadowfur lifted his muzzle to a foreign scent, when it got stronger, he rose to his feet, feeling his fur fluff outwards. He bared his teeth and let out a hiss, " Ravenflight, get out of here." When he saw the undergrowth just fox lengths away tremble, he let out a fierce hiss. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ravenflight spring to her feet and face the ferns.

A pure white rogue flung itself at Shadowfur, he let out a fierce battle cry that was cut off as he and the rogue tumbled out into the rivers treacherous water.

Shadowfur fought hard to keep his head above water, but with the Rogue tugging him under, the last thing he heard was Ravenflight wail as his head plunged beneath the chilling water.

A serene silence surrounded Shadowfur as his eyes slowly closed. He had been attempting to fight his way to the surface, but the weight of the water pulled at his limbs and soon, he went limp with exhaustion and defeat.

Water filled his lungs as bubbles rose around him, very faintly, he felt his back brush against the rocky bottom. If he could, he would have laughed, before, he felt he had finally had everything. A great mate, family, friends, and a good place in the clan, but now, he had literally hit rock bottom.

* * *

><p>Everything had happened so quickly. Ravenflight watched it all as time blew past her. She stood on the shore, letting out a wail as her love's head went beneath the water. And now, she was crouched on the shore, mewing like a kit who lost her mother.<p>

As soon as Shadowfur's head disappeared beneath water, Dewleaf leapt from the bushes, streaked over towards the river, and took a flying leap over Ravenflights broken form, then dove right into the river after his dying brother.

Ravenflight began to race along the shore, trying to track the flashes of gray, and white fur tumbling in the water. Her finally saw Dewleaf's head rise to the surface, with a soggy and unconscious Shadowfur in his jaws. He began to swim to the shore, where Ravenflight was leg deep in the water. She reached out, taking ahold of Shadowfur, and dragging him onto shore. Not knowing what else to do, she jumped in the air landing right on Shadowfur. Her tactic proved successful as he spewed up water, and turned onto his back.

"Shadowfur, oh please, wake up, don't go, please please..." Her response was his eyes quickly losing their light. "Oh Shadowfur, why did I have to ask you on the walk, all I want is for you to be okay, I want you to walk back to camp with me." Now she was wailing, and Shadowfur had dropped to taking ragged breaths. "Shadowfur, please be here, for your first apprentice, for your kits!"

At this Shadowfur let out an inaudible murmur, and turned onto his side, vomiting water before falling unconscious.

A hiss made Ravenflight turn to see the rogue pull her claws down Dewleaf back as the tom tried feebly to claw at the rogue. Ravenflight flew forward in a flurry of claws and bites, she wasn't the best at fighting, but the already battered rogue was more than ready to retreat. Once the white she cat turned and ran, Ravenflight went back to a gasping, collapsed Dewleaf who lay on his side.

"Dewleaf? What happened, where did you come from, how did you know?" It was a lot of questions, but a pregnant queen in distress isn't a good combination.

In response, Dewleaf raised his head and wheezed "Ravenflight, I'm sorry for what I had said, I came here to apologize, but when I saw Shadowfur drowning, they told me to save him.." He trailed off as his head dropped.

"Wait here, I'll go get Snowflower!" Ravenflight was growing increasingly desperate as time passed by.

"She'll be here. Just stay." Dewleaf's eyes were beginning to cloud as he felt the darkness creep out. Slowly, he lifted his head and tenderly touched his nose to Ravenflights. "I had to, at least once.." He let out a sigh as he began his last breath. In, the world around him cleared as he saw a starry figure walk in front of him. Out, a dizzying darkness slammed over him, the last thing he heard was a mournful cry from Ravenflight.

Ravenflight stood dumbfounded as the brother of her mate admitted his love to her and died. Strangely she felt a prick of sadness as she gently closed his eyes.

A mew of alarm sounded from behind her as she remembered Shadowfur.

* * *

><p>Oh what have I done? Sorry for the awful cliff hanger. What's gonna happen? Who is the rogue? What do you think? Tell me!<p> 


	5. New Faces

**Heyyy. I'm really sorry it took soooo long for me to update. But here is hopefully a nice satisfying long eventful chapter to make everyone happy. ~Ravenfeather**

* * *

><p>Ravenflight sat in the nursery, anxiety and fear churning within her. Hopefully Snowflower would be along soon, the she cat was stressed, worried, exhausted and quite irritable. The snowy she cat had gone to fetch herbs for Ravenflight, leaving her with Snowflower's kits. Smiling briefly she thought of how adorable the moon old kits were. Grasskit, the quite brown tabby Tom with his name sake eyes; and Cloudkit, the white and grey molted she kit with blue eyes and a fiery attitude.<p>

Though for now, they both were out begging the elders for stories.

"Sorry to interrupt, you look pretty deep in thought. But I figured I could swing by." Ravenflight looked up to see Ebonyflower standing at the entrance of the nursery with a rather large water vole dangling from her jaws. Ravenflight smiled and swept her tail out.

"I would love some company, soon the only company I'll have is kits!" Ebonyflower sighed before padding over to her friend.

"You're pretty lucky, you know." Ebonyflower sat in a huff. "I would love to start my own family." Ravenflight looked up from her meal at her friend to find her eyes clouded with sadness. "It seems no tom even likes me. They all see me as a fierce and loyal clanmate, a cunning fighter, a brilliant mind, but nothing more than someone they would want to have there back." Ravenflight followed the troubled gaze to find it fall on the brilliant orange pelt of Sunblaze.

"Go talk to him! For me! And for you. You are a quite striking she cat." She added with a smirk. Ebonyflower returned it before nodding a thanks to her and heading out to Sunblaze.

Ravenflight watched her friend fondly as she and Sunblaze settled down for a squirrel.

"Getting moony over someone else now, aren't we?" Snowflower stepped into the den with her voice muffled by herbs.

"I hope not, I'll never be able to win her back." Ravenflight near howled her delight but instead leapt up and snuggled in Shadowfurs chest. "Ow careful. It hurts, but I figured I'd best get off my lazy bum to come and see you."

Ravenflight looked down to see the long scar stretching from his right shoulder across to is left flank. Her throat tightened as she thought of the pure white rogue. That scum would pay. She hurt him, and almost sent him to Starclan.

"Ravenflight, I've brought some borage, see to it that she eats it Shadowfur." Snowflower nodded to him before going out to locate her kits.

Shadowfur and Ravenflight settled into their nest as she ate the strange hairy leaves.

They settled into their comfortable routine, settling down, swapping news of the day, sharing tongues, then Shadowfur asking how much longer until he would have his kin running around. Then both standing, one to go out on patrol while another would entertain kits, prepare for the leafbare, help collect herbs, or just sit with the elders.

Not very exciting.

Shadowfur went out the camp entrance leaving his mate to play moss all with Twigkit, Lionkit, and Shadekit. Ravenflight loved kits, but when Grasskit and Cloudkit strolled in, she decided to go see her mother.

The elders den lay underneath a willow, nearly surrounded by fallen logs with small flowers sprouting out from them. The floor was always covered with soft moss or bright springy grass.

Ravenflight peeked in to find her mother chatting with Cloudeye and Blackpelt. She sighed, her mother could still be a warrior, it was just that a fallout with a tree left her back right leg useless, forcing the she cat to the elders den. Snowflower felt devastated and felt she had failed, but the older she cat just reassured her and slipped into the easy life of an elder.

It didn't really bother Ravenflight, she had been right alongside her mother when she tried to drain the sadness and defeat that had settled in the medicine cats blue and green eyes.

"Ravenflight, is that you out there lurking?" She jumped as her mothers voice sounded over her thoughts. Surprise quickly turned to embarrassment. She wasn't _lurking_, was she?

She stepped in, ducking her head to avoid the eyes of Brindletail. She settled next to her mother and sighed, laying down to accompany her rather large belly, she set her her head on her paws as she listened to the gentle murmur of the elder swapping tales of there youth. She closed her eyes and slipped into a doze, thinking of the little kits she could feel wriggling in her belly.

* * *

><p>When she woke, she looked skywards to see the sun just beyond its high point. "Then this rat longer than my tail left from the bushes..." Ravenflight mewed a goodbye before padded through the dangling willow tree, stomach swinging left to right, heading towards the small prey pile. Seeing there wasn't much, she went over to see Snowflower.<p>

When she reached the nursery, Sandsky was asleep with her kits, while the white medicine cat lay, telling stories to her little kits. Grasskit and Cloudkit listened intently with ears pricked and heads cocked.

Ravenflight gave a slight cough, and when Snowflower looked up, she smiled, finished her tale, then sent the kits to go see if the elders wanted to play fox chase. "How can I help you?" Snowflower asked. "Well I just wanted a check up, to see how much time is left before I kit." Ravenflight felt a twinge of nervousness. "Well it been about two moons since you found out so probably any day now. Lie down and let me check." Ravenflight flopped down into her nest in a huff and felt pain twinge in her body.

Snowflower placed a paw gently on her swollen stomach, and looked at her with worry and excitement in her gaze. "There coming now." Ravenflight near jumped in shock, but felt a spasm rock her body, leaving her shocked and breathless.

"Here we go." Ravenflight saw Sandsky wake and usher away all the kits. "Let's go to the elders!" She mewed happily.

Ravenflight watched as Snowflower raced in and out, getting few herbs, and bringing in a small twig. "Here, bite down when you feel a kit coming." Ravenflight nodded before letting the stick fall from her mouth with a shriek. "Alright, that's one!" She heard the medicine cat call out cheerfully.

Ravenflight repeated the process three more times, and by the time she finished, the stick lay in ruins at her paws. After swallowing bitter herbs, soaked with sweat, the exhausted Ravenflight lay her head on her paws, letting the mews and purrs fade away until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>When she woke, she opened her eyes to see both Snowflower and Sandsky fast asleep with kits curled against them. Looking out side, she figured it to be near dawn. She looked down at her four tiny bundles of fur. One she cat and three toms. She smiled, feeling seeing two starry figures bent over the kits, smiling before nodding to Ravenflight and dissipating into the wind.<p>

Looking at her pelt, she found it to be spiked upwards, and reeked of sweat. Sighing, she stood, cautious of all tails and paws, and padded out into the chilly morning. Heading for the entrance, she nodded to Rockstorm, receiving a curious blue gaze. She headed out, following a familiar trail down to the river, enjoying herself as she dashed through frost tinged leaves.

When she finally reached to river, she gingerly waded out before fully submerging herself and running to shore again. When she laid out to dry in the weak rising sun, she rose to find a black and brown tabby rogue sniffing around at the edge of the river. She looked about the age of Snowflower's kits, not old enough to wander through the forest. She waved her tail in greeting and found that the kit waved her tail back before leaping into the freezing river and swimming to her side. Ravenflight gaped and turned towards the now shivering, dripping kit. "Good heavens, come here, you should never swim in such cold." The kit obediently scooted over, allowing the queen to vigorously lick and warm the kit. "Why would you do that?"

The tabby kit looked up with bright green eyes, "I wanted to be like you!" The kit squeaked. "You went right in, came right out, and all that water shed right off your pelt. I've heard of the cats like you. I want to be one!" She then leapt to her paws, before churning her claw furiously through the air.

"You have a lot of courage kit, you're lucky you came to me, anyone else may have sent you running. And now that you're here, shivering, I must take you to the medicine den to see to it you have no illness and are warm and fed." She dipped her head to pick up the she kit, but she quickly mewed, "You don't have to carry me, I'll just walk. You must be tired." Ravenflight felt a bit of surprise, the kit was obedient, friendly, and quite intelligent.

So they began they trek home. But not in silence, "Why did you take care of me elite that?" The kit asked. "Well I have little kits back at camp and I didn't want to see anyone so young become sick. By the way, what's your name?" The kit looked down immediately. "Well my mom abandoned me but I think my name used to be thrush." Ravenflight smiled at the small kit, feeling love for the she kit swell in her chest.

The rest of the journey was spent in silence, only broken by thrush's chattering teeth. Eventually the padded through the camp entrance, the sun was halfway to its peak. "See, I told you all not to get your tails in a bunch, she's fine. She even had company." Ebonyflower waved her long fluffy tail in dismissal. She guided Ravenflight to the nursery back to her kits, Thrush staying glued to Ravenflight's side. If the Kit were as black as Ravenflight, she would have been undistinguishable from the queen.

"Well settle down, get warm, eat, rest, then go and see Splashstar. I'll be back with some prey." Ebonyflower squeezed through. The entrance, leaving Ravenflight to snuggle in with her kits. Thrush shifted paw to paw, suddenly looking out of place and uncomfortable. She looked even more so as Shadowfur slipped in and lay down next to Ravenflight. "Don't worry, my family always lay together."

Thrush nodded, her tail slapped against the ground. Her eyes glued to the ground, she looked small and defeated. "Ahem, I said _family_." Thrush looked up at Ravenflight who nodded. Slowly a huge smile spread across her muzzle, and she stepped into the large nest and snuggled next to Ravenflight, but a distance from the kits.

Ravenflight frowned at that, but stayed silent as the exhausted kit drifted into sleep. "What happened, why were you gone so long?" Shadowfur looked at his mate with concern. So, she told him. The kitting, the swim, the befriending of the kitten, and the trek home.

"Where were _you_, you've been gone since my kitting." Shadowfur the looked down and turned uncomfortable. "I.. Uh.. felt of no help, so I uh, left and guess I fell asleep near the maple tree." Ravenflight nodded, and soon he left to patrol, tossing a scowl at Thrush, going unnoticed by the queen. Ravenflight curled around all five of _her_ kits. Thrush may be older and not related, but she would love and raise her to be her own. Laying her head on her paws, she recapped on her eventful last hours. She closed her eyes and let gentle snores lull her to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was nice and eventful. I really hope this makes up for the really long delay. I need kit names though. Three Tom names. Thank you of course to my readers, followers, and reviewers. What do you think of Shadowfur's behavior? And what do you think of little Thrush? Review!<strong>


	6. The Big Intro

**Whew next chapter up already! Guess I got a little excited... hope you like it, here are some answers to reviews.**

**"Amberstorm233"- that's is an awesome name! Love the description too. Copperkit will definitely be one of her kits.**

**"Birdflame"- Interesting... Thanks for the OC by the way, though she may come in later, I'll make her entrance to the clan a great one, she isn't the best ****character, but she will actually join the story later. And people will definitely like her more.**

**"Spottedmist"- Thank you! I was actually afraid no one would like the story. :D**

**Alright, less talk more story-**

**Thrush's P.O.V.**

* * *

><p>Opening her eyes slowly, Thrush let out a purr as she looked at Ravenflight. She was so nice and loving to her, she was nothing short of a mother to Thrush. The thought of mothers made her want to cry all over again. Her mother was gone. She had to get over it or be haunted by her past forever. That's why she swam through that icy river, that's why when she left were she had been born, she hadn't looked back.<p>

A quiet meow made Thrush look up to see a light grey Tom looking at her through the entrance, the way he stood with his broad shoulders squared made Thrush instinctively shrink back into the soft belly of Ravenflight, who was still fast asleep. "No, no, it's okay, our leader would like to speak to you. I'm Wolfheart, could I get your name?" His deep meow was contrary to the kind words he spoke. Thrush looked up into his ice blue eyes to find no threat, no danger.

So she gave the smallest of nods before standing and exiting the nursery into a cold, overcast day. The tom- Wolfheart seemed powerful and fierce, but was kind as he spoke to her. Maybe the others who stared at her from their sleeping places were the same, she just had to say hello. One tom with a dark grey tabby pelt strolled past.

"Hello, I'm Thrush, what's your na-" she trailed off as the tom kept walking and even tossed a dirty look over his shoulders. _Wow, if looks could kill I'd probably explode from that one_.

"Don't mind Shadowfur, he always has his tail in a kink." Wolfheart snorted. He looked down at the small kit. "Thrush was your name?" She gave a small nod. "My father was named that, Thrushclaw, he was a great warrior, just miss led. He ended up dying in battle, but that's what he had wanted."

As they neared a small tightly woven den, Thrush's head swam. Why did he tell her? Did he trust her? Would everybody trust her? Was the leader going to cat her out into the forest to fend for her own where a fox would get to her?

She had no time to answer her questions, before she knew it, she was sitting upright on a floor of moss, sitting in front of a tri-colored she cat, who sat calmly with her fluffy tail curled neatly around her paws. "Good morning, Thrush." She spoke calmly, her voice soft, reminding the kit of birdsong. She'd stammered a hello back before answering a series of questions. How old she was, if she ever caught a mouse, if she'd ever killed another cat, if she was interested in joining the clan, and finally, where she came from.

So Thrush started. Describing the little clearing with the maple tree, and the ferns. "My mom loved me, but my father was never around. She was beautiful, black, whit underbelly, sky blue eyes. Her name was whisper. She had been a kitty pet, but my father convinced her to leave and join him. But once I was born, he left, and my mother brought me to her old home, but found that her housefolk had long since gone. She was devastated. She decided that she was bound to lose everything. Everyday she became more and more distant, and once I turned a moon old, she told me I was old enough to care for myself, and told me she was leaving in search for my older brother. She had always seemed to love him more, so when she left, so did I. I went to that river to look for someone, and once I saw Ravenflight, she reminded me of my mother. And when she looked up and raised her tail in greeting, I couldn't help but see if maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't be like _my_ mother, she be like _a_ mother. So I decided I had nothing to lose and I was scared so I ended up here."

Splashstar had stayed silent the whole time, but her eyes took in everything, feeling sympathy and interest of the short life of the kit. "Your only a moon old and you've been through that all, I'm sorry, but the only thing I can do is offer you a place in the clan." Thrush leapt up and purred, just barely refraining from butting her head against Splashstar's flank.

She had been so worried she'd have to leave, she would have to leave Ravenflight, and would be cast out to the forest. Splashstar stood, raising her tail. "Come, we must announce your acceptance." She slipped through the entrance before leaping up a tall rock, skirted with ivy. She looked down before flicking her tail. Nodding, Thrush began to scramble up the rock face. Panting she pulled up beside Splashstar. Who let out a call. "Let all cats of ivy gather beneath me." Thrush watched in amazement as cats of all colors slipped from different woven, she caught the eye of a russet tom, who was probably much older than her. He flashed a smile she quickly returned. "We gather today for one of my favorite ceremonies. We have become what we are from those who have joined us. I am pleased to say a kit whom had been found near the river, Thrush, will become one with Ivyclan. Until she reaches the age of six moons, she will be known as Thrushkit."

"Thrushkit! Thrushkit! Thrushkit!" Thrushkit smiled as she watched as the cats who didn't know her called out her name, and once she leapt down, cats began greeting her. "Welcome. You will be a great warrior. Welcome to Ivyclan." More congratulations and welcomes. Looking around, she found Ravenflight and Ebonyflower slipping through the crowd. Each looking brighter than the sun.

"I'm so glad you got accepted into the clan!" Ravenflight touched her tail tip to her shoulders. Thrushkit purred so loud she was surprised to whole earth wasn't shaking. Ebonyflower grinned at the little kit. "I may have a little side kick, who knows, maybe I'll be your mentor." Thrushkit touched her nose to Ebonyflower's.

After all the commotion was over, Thrushkit found herself being nuzzled all over by a pure white she cat. Her eyes were beautiful. One was emerald green with the other a deep blue. "I'm Snowflower by the way, the medicine cats. I take care of anyone who needs help with anything concerning their health." Thrushkit nodded. "Don't worry Splashstar, she is all fine and dandy, only a small chill from her swim." Splashstar gave a small nod before heading towards a pale tabby tom with a small group of cats around.

Snowflower left to go tend to her kits, leaving Thrushkit to trail after Ravenflight as she headed towards the nursery. Slipping in next to her, Thrushkit sat at the edge of the nest, watching as the queen settled in, quieting her mewing kits. "I have yet to name them, would you like to help?" Thrushkit nodded excitedly. "How about Copperkit for the dark ginger tom with white flecks?" Ravenflight nodded, "You can name another." She offered.

Thrushkit nodded. "How about... Oakkit for the solid dark ginger one." Again, the black queen nodded. "What do you think of Dewkit for the grey she kit, and Emberkit for the black tom." Thrushkit looked down at the small little bundles tucked into the belly of Ravenflight.

"Excuse me, Thrushkit, would you like a tour of the camp?" A shy russet face peeked through the entrance, green eyes shining. She gave looked back at Ravenflight before nodded and stepping out next to him. "I'm Redpaw by the way. My mentor is Rosefoot over there, with Tigerfur." Her head swam in all the names. "That's cool, what's it like being an apprentice?" So they both settled down outside the nursery, him telling her about the customs, the rules, ceremonies, Warriors, and their leader. Thrushkit was fascinated, but her head buzzed with all of the information. Once he finally finished with their loose set rules, he stood, offering a stroll around the camp. She accepted, and he went through carefully, starting with the apprentice den, then ivyrock, the leaders den, the medicine cave, the elders den, the warriors den, then finally, the nursery.

Once her grand introduction was finished, the sun had begun to burn of the clouds, revealing it to be halfway past sunhigh. He sighed as his mentor called him away, and he touched his nose to hers "Go meet the other apprentices and elders. There over where I showed you." He gave her a smile, which she found herself to be returning. He raced of, out with Rosefoot into the forest.

Her first friend. Someone trusted her, maybe she could get others to as well... Walking over to the apprentice den, she found a grey flecked she cat sitting outside, knawing on a vole. She looked up at Thrushkit with a smile. "Hello there, I'm Stormpaw, my mentor is Pineheart over there," she pointed her tail to a lovely she cat padding out of the medicine den. "It's nice to meet you Stormpaw." She dipped her head, which she had seen many cats do to others. Turning away, she walked straight into Pineheart, who gracefully shook out her pelt before turning a stunning pair of green eyes on her.

Prepared for a scowl, Theushkit braced herself but instead got an apology, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you. Sorry to take her, but we've got some training to do. I'm Pineheart by the way. And if you're headed to the elders, I'd bring them a nice fat rabbit. That'd get you on their good list." The warrior gave her a smile before walking away, her apprentice following suit.

Following their advice, she went over to a small pile of prey, finding a suitable rabbit she grabbed it, dragging it through the stiff grass. "What are you doing?" She looked up to see the dark gray tabby, Shadowfur, staring down at her with steel eyes. "Taking this to the elders," She squeaked. The rabbit was heavy, her efforts only pulling the rabbit a few tail lengths from the pile. She sighed, plopping down in the grass, looking towards the seemingly far away elders den.

"Would you like some help?" A soft voice made her turn to see a tortoiseshell she cat padding up to her. "That looks pretty heavy, I'll carry it over to their den for you and you can drag it in. I'm Flowerfur by the way. And that's Runningfoot and Poppycloud over there." She pointed her tail over to two cats leaving on patrol. Thrushkit nodded and followed right by her side and she dragged the rabbit to the den.

As Thrushkit gave a last heave, the rabbit toppled over her and into a floor of soft moss. "Smells like dinner in here, along with a kit." She looked up from her fall to see a beautiful cream and brown she cat pick up the rabbit, bringing it to others. She stood up with all the dignity she had left and dipped her head. "I'm Thrushkit." She mewed. All three of the she cats nodded, but a brown and white tabby spoke. "Hello dear, I'm Brindletail. This is Blackpelt, and the Siamese is Cloudeye." As she some their names they all nodded.

"Thank you for the rabbit, in trade would you like a story in exchange?" Thrushkit nodded excitedly as Brindletail began to spin the tail.

It was one of the favorites. The Making of Ivy. The tale of how brother and sister fought to lead the clan of rogues after a strange prophecy came to them. They fought at the edge of Starclan's drop. The fighting was so close, so fierce, the brother then shoved the sister over the edge, but she brought him over as well, but only one died that day, the sister had entangled her body in Ivy. She sat there for a day. Sleeping and contemplating what to do next. The next day she began the climb upwards, and when she returned to the clan, she named it Ivyclan, becoming Ivystar and spreading her tale of her lucky victory throughout the generations.

Thrushkit had been lulled into a doze, Cloudeye nudged her awake, "It's starting to get late, you better head back to the nursery." Blackpelt nodded and all said their farewells, and as she left, she heard them all praising her manners. She couldn't help but smile. And as she curled up next to Ravenflight, Copperkit snuggled into her back, and she felt happy. Many had began to warm up, so maybe they all would begin to.

As she fell asleep she thought of one dark gray tabby who seemed to hate her. She let out a snort before letting herself fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, now we know a little about Thrush's past.<strong>

**I'm sorry, it was a bit of a filler chapter, and I pretty much had every cat included in this chapter, but she has to know everyone! And I'm sorry, the whole kit love thing isn't what I do, it'll have to wait, even though I think they are cute together. Next chapter will introduce all the kits and the one after that will skip to the apprentice ceremony.**

**Now what do you think of Shadowfur? Do you like Thrush? Have any characters you want to add? I'll need some rogue names here soon**.


	7. Kits and Deceit

Next chapter! Hope ya like it. There is a little time jump here though, about a moon so that the kits can go outside.

Thank you all of my Reviewers. And to Sunripple, I do love the names, but I have an overload of kits already, so they will be rogues, hope you don't mind.

Special thanks to Ariana Mary Riddle who PMed me when she couldn't review. Thank you! I really do appreciate all the reviews and would like a little more..

Gentle snoring sounded throughout the camp. Mostly coming from the nursery, other cats had long since risen to find a frost coating their small clearing. Snow was soon to follow, they knew that. But gathering the last herbs, stocking up the prey pile, and securing the territory had priority over some chilly weather, so cats had clambered to beat out the coming storm, all much to busy to see Thrushkit leading a horde of kits out from the nursery. She gave a small smile as Grasskit and Cloudkit ran over to the apprentices, Twigkit, Lionkit, and Shadekit headed for the elders den, and Thrushkit lead the rest over to the base of Ivyrock.

Copperkit looked up at Thrushkit, "Could you please tell us about the camp and stuff!" His siblings nodded, except Dewkit, who turned and stalked over back to the nursery.

Thrushkit looked after her and sighed. "Ok Copperkit, I'll tell you about the warrior code, starting with the first rule..." Her explanation continued on until sunhigh, but the kits had listened, and even Dewkit had rejoined them. Once she finished, she smiled and took a deep breath. "Wow that's a lot, I'll be the best apprentice!" Emberkit jumped to his feet before churning his paws in the air.

"Move like that and you'll have to become an elder!" Oakkit teased before tackling his brother. Play fights broke out and soon all the sibling were in a heap, scrambling and swatting at one another. Thrushkit sighed as she saw Redpaw padding over to her.

"Need help, you looked pretty busy." Redpaw smiled, Thrushkit nodded as she watched the flurry of ginger, black and grey pelts writhe on the grass. She fluffed out her coat against the chill, feeling the cold seep into her. She couldn't help but purr as he pressed against her, and licked her between the ears. "I'll take care of them." He murmured.

"Hey, if you guys like, I'll show you some basic techniques." Suddenly the scuffle broke apart and all of the kits looked at him expectantly. He waved his tail in goodbye, leading the kits away from the rock and over towards the apprentice den. Left alone, she sighed and padded over to the nursery, sitting just outside the small entrance.

Did she really belong here? Those kits weren't really her siblings, and Ravenflight not her mom, sadness washed over her as she thought of those sky blue eyes. She was torn from her thoughts as a small figure pressed into her side. She turned to see Copperkit, pressing against her.

He looked up at her with sweet amber eyes. "You looked so lonely. I see how you get really sad sometimes, but don't worry! Well soon be apprentices and everything will be great!"

Thrushkit purred as she brought the little ginger flecked kit towards her. If only that was what worried the poor she cat. She looked down at the small tom and smiled. "No matter what you think, we are your brothers and sister and Ravenflight is your mother and we all love you!" Copperkit squeaked.

Thrushkit felt her heart warm. Her doubts flowed away as she finally felt as though her heart, and her family were complete. She even had a purpose, to become the best warrior and one day walk in the amongst the stars.

She blinked as a pair of grey eyes glared at her from the prey pile, and she easily returned it. Shadowfur was the kind of cat she could get along with, but he refused. She sighed, looking around the clearing to see that most cats had gone on patrol, leaving what few were left to busy themselves patching the dens. She spotted Ebonyflower, who had been laying with Pineheart stand and begin to pad over to her. "Hey, you know the storm is about to break soon, if I were you I would get to the nursery soon." Ebonyflower reached out and wrapped her thick tail around her, pulling her in, "Your pretty cool, you know. I was thinking of asking for you to be my apprentice. What do you think?"

Thrush frowned, thinking hard about what she knew about Ebonyflower. From what she saw, she was admired by many, most warriors looked up at her with admiration and respect, so she nodded hastily. "I think that would be great!" Thrushkit purred.

Snuggled against Ebonyflower, she watched as the first, and not the last, bit of frozen rain drifted down, landing softly on her nose. She squeaked in surprise, scrambling backward before watching a cascade of snowflakes descend onto camp. Forgetting all about her troubles and worries and she began to leap and bounce about, straining to catch the falling bits of snow.

Soon, pretty much all of the kits had joined her, jostling around one another to go after a particular flake. Warriors who ate or dozed off began watching the horde of kits intensely, examining the future of the clan and discussing which kit would make the best apprentice and who would mentor who.

It was cold that day, but that didn't stop hearts from warming as the kits continued the play before the cloud covered sky began to darken, calling all back to their nests. Leaving just one warrior who sat just outside the den, glowing eyes narrowed in thought.

He had plenty on his mind, but instead shook before going into the nursery, even in the dark of night, he could easily identify the jet black coat of Ravenflight. She was curled protectively around all of their kits. And Thrush was still there. Of course her name had been changed, but she didn't not deserve it. Resentment burned throughout him. All of the original Ivyclanners had been rogues, but after The Oath, they all had been accepted as warriors, as defenders of the young and old, hunters for those who couldn't.

All of that was fine and dandy, but a rogue fresh from the forest was no longer an exception. To him. He licked Ravenflight between the ears before silently sighing and turning to leave. As he exited the camp he gave a nod at Tigerfur. He eyed him questionably, but didn't say anything as his orange eyes turned to slits.

Shadowfur ran down the slope that lead to the camp. Dashing through the forest, he couldn't help but admire the silver drenched trees, a thin layer of snow had covered their territory, and moonlight bounced off giving it a soft glow. Any cat would've they had gone to Starclan.

He ran tirelessly, dodging bramble thickets, leaping over fallen trees, and racing any bird that flew above him. He slowed down to a trot as a large maple tree came into view. Sweeping away a spot of snow, he plopped down, watching as his breath floated of, just a tiny cloud. Once the burn from his legs and chest had gone, the Stars sparkled brightly in comparison to their dark background.

Shadowfur pulled himself to a sitting position, lost in his thoughts. On the day that rogue had tried to drown him, Dewleaf had finally confessed his love for Ravenflight, and as he lay dying, he had shown his love, and she had, well, returned it a little. Shadowfur didn't let this get to him. He wouldn't dare dishonor his memory of Dewleaf, and he knew Ravenflight was a devoted mate and mother.

He was the same, but this was different. "Good to see you could pull yourself away from your 'precious' clan." Shadowfur turned his head to meet the orange eyes. He ignored the snarl on his face as he addressed him calmly.

"You came." His voice rumbled. Despite his cool mask, inside he was shivering with fear. He had heard what this cat was capable of, he didn't suffer the presence of a fool gladly. "Flare, I cannot stay for long, my clan will be missing me soon," he turned his head towards the lightening sky.

Flare gave a terse nod. "You will only return if you accept," Shadowfur didn't miss the glint of his claws sliding into the snow. "What do you say? After your battle with Ice, you need work, and soon, all will be complete."

Shadowfur closed his eyes as all of his life flashed before him. His kitting, his mother and father, siblings, his mentor, Splashstar, then Splashfoot, Ravenflight, saving her, their beautiful kits, and finally Thrush. Letting out a jagged sigh, he closed his eyes, fearing the two most revolting words. "I accept."


	8. Can't Be Happy Forever

**Ok, I'm not going to stop writing because of reviews, but I would really appreciate if I got a little more than just one. I'm not going to delay or anything, but really, it's not that hard.**

Snow had ceased in the snowy clearing, but any cat who spoke would see their breath billow out in a cloud, and feel the cold pressing at them persistently. In the frozen camp of Ivyclan, they sat unaware of the the threat. Splashstar sitting at the base of Ivyrock, the snow around her swept away in preparation for the coming ceremony.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath Ivyrock for a clan meeting!" Her yowl echoed around the clearing, and two proud parents groomed their kits fur in a rush. When Ravenflight turned to Thrushkit, Shadowfur silently sighed and gathered his kits.

"Alright Thrushkit, you need to be confident. Your now as big a part of Ivyclan as me." She smiled, licking down a tuft of defiant fur on her forehead. Thrushkit nodded and bounded forward, careful not to slip on the frozen earth, joining her excited littermates.

Copperkit greeted her warmly, and gave a small bounce.

"Five kits are more then ready to become apprentices and one has passed her ceremony to be their for her littermates!" Splashstar gave and approving nod to Thrushkit, and the clan around her purred with amusement.

"Copperkit, step forward." The ginger flecked kit bounded forward, careful to keep his smooth pelt unruffled. "Copperkit, you have shown great potential. Is it your wish to become a warrior apprentice and train hard to uphold the warrior code at any cost?"

"It is." Splashstar raised her head then looked down at the kit.

"Then until you prove yourself worthy as a warrior, you shall now be known as Copperpaw. Rockstorm, you have certainly proven yourself and I trust you to pass all you know down to apprentice."

"I will." Her blue eyes flashed with joy as she stepped forward and gingerly touched noses with newly named Copperpaw.

"Thrushkit, step forward." The former rogue padded forwards with barley contained happiness. "As a quick thinker with a big heart, you have much to give the clan. Is it your wish to train hard to uphold the warrior code at any cost?"

"It is." Her voice never quavered.

"Then until you prove yourself worthy as a warrior, you shall be known as Thrushpaw. Ebonyflower, it has been too long since you have molded a young mind. I trust you to pass on all your knowledge to this apprentice."

The ceremony passed quickly, with Oakpaw apprenticed to Leafclaw, Dewpaw to Wolfheart, and Emberpaw to Snowflower.

"Copperpaw! Thrushpaw! Dewpaw! Oakpaw! Emberpaw!" The clan called out into the snowy afternoon. Everyone yowled out with shining eyes and soon the newly named apprentices were whisked out to tour the territory.

Ravenflight had gotten in a small congratulatory word with all her kits, and now sat up tall with her eyes filled with pride. Her kits, all soon to be warriors! A moment of sadness shot through her, they would become so busy, and soon she would be without them.

"I'm so proud of them." Shadowfur, who had come the join her, gave a terse nod. "All of them." She added firmly.

The sat with tails entwined as cat dispersed to go off.

Leafclaw sat by the entrance with Oakpaw bouncing around him. "Ravenflight, since you can now go back to warrior duties, could you gather up a patrol and take them along the border? Take Sunblaze, Ebonyflower, Rainbreeze and Bramblepaw."

Ravenflight stood, shook out her pelt and mewed a goodbye to her mate before walking over the the Warriors den, fighting to ignore the cold that pierced her pelt like a thorn.

Poking her head into the warm air of the den, she called out."Sunblaze, Ebonyflower, Rainbreeze! Border patrol!" All of the cats grumbled at the prospect of trudging through snow, but all came out and Rainbreeze went to fetch his apprentice.

By the time he had collected the light brown tabby, they were all waiting to go. With a flick of her tail, they plunged through the white undergrowth.

After a while of running along snow covered bushes and trees, Ravenflight brought the pace down to a walk. She silently panted, feeling completely out of shape after six moons of sitting on her rear end.

Ebonyflower and Sunblaze were to consumed by one another to hear a badger trampling around, so Ravenflight was left with Rainbreeze and Bramblepaw. "So, how is Bramblepaw's training going?" She couldn't help but feel a little awkward, she had almost never spoken to the grey and black tabby. But, he happily obliged in small talk.

"Oh she's great! Her battle skills are nearly as good as mine and she has a good tracking nose for prey." He puffed out his chest and smiled. "I believe she'll be a warrior by the end of leafbare." Ravenflight nodded, glad to begin entwining with clan life again.

It fell silent after that, only broken by Rainbreeze, telling his apprentice to smell this bush and that. Finally, Bramblepaw lifted her head and looked around warily. "I think I smell rogue,"

Ravenflight scented the air to reassure the apprentice, but couldn't bring herself to lie. She knew that scent. A murderous rage consumed her.

"What's the matter? Pretty little she cat has lithe body but no brain?" Ravenflight whipped around to see a large grey tom blink orange eyes at her.

She hissed at him, her patrol suddenly awake and furious. They fanned out behind her, each sporting an arched back and bristling fur. "Oh what am I going to do, ohh help!" His sickly sweet voice sent shiver down her spine. He let out a low growl and a few more rogues slipped from the undergrowth, gathering behind him.

Ravenflight felt fury scorch throughout her as she spotted a familiar white coat. "Leave now! Or you may not walk home." She almost recoiled at how she sounded. Her confidence wavered as she realized they were out numbered.

The other rogues merely sputtered with laughter. "Oh deary, I'd watch your tongue before I cut it out, then we'll see who's still breathing!" His challenge hung in the air. The time had risen.

She let out a fierce battlecry, both defensive line charging at one another, jumping to meet in air. All of her clanmates around her fought with precision, using well practiced moves while she fought with ferocity, just a blur of claws and teeth. Any pelt caught in her claws was shredded, and any leg or paw came away with a deep bite. She had very few scratches, and with her clanmates holding their own, she spotted a white pelt that made her vision turn red.

She lunged for the hated white pelt, but a paw slammed down on her head, falling to the frozen earth, she felt claws meet her back, relentlessly scoring down her spine. Black spots floated in her vision, and she soon became deaf to the screeches and cries of her clanmates.

Losing strength, she waited until the cat reached down to deliver death, thinking quickly she rolled onto her back, using her hind paw to wearing shove her attacker. Exhausted by the prolonged bout, she collapsed.

Please let a patrol hear us. Please let all of the rest of the patrol get away. Please let Bramblepaw live to earn her warriors name. The prays and pleas were murmured to Starclan as she felt paws meet her throat, not gouging in claws, but pressing down. So hard. So tired. Gasping for breath she weakly clawed at her assaulter. The tom. Of course. His orange eyes burned into her clouding green ones.

"Flare! Stop!" She thought she out to recognize the owner of the screech, but she shrugged it off, instead allowing herself to slip into the comforting blackness that she had warded off for so long. As her emerald eyes came to a close, the last thing she saw was the beautiful maple tree outlined against the mourning grey sky.

The blackness that had swallowed her slowly turned silver, and soon her familiar territory was glittering with stars and hidden prey. The unwelcome light caused her to squeeze her eyes shut.

Slowly she opened her eyes, feeling dread fill her as she recognized where she was. "Starclan." As if the one uttered word had summoned them, four familiar shapes slipped out from the brambles.

Her heart warmed as all of their names flowed into her mind. Mosspaw. She smiled as her old friend trodden beside her brother, Brakenpaw. Finchfoot followed close behind with Dewleaf trailing behind.

She greeted all of her family warmly, talking with her father, playing with her brother, gossiping with her best friend, and finally when Dewleaf spoke up, she felt a bit of sadness.

"Ravenflight, it is most unexpected for you to be with us. But you are a welcome presence." He smiled, but his mask his the fear and confusion that sent his thought reeling.

She looked down into a puddle, recognizing the clearing, and with horror, she saw her and Ebonyflower's bodies struck down, laying still in the scarlet stained clearing. Luckily, a patrol had seen them, and all stared at the horrendous scene with empty horror. She watched as Shadowfur, who had been trying to tend to her and Ebonyflower, turn towards them with tears rushing down his face.

She tore herself from the heart wrenching sight.

"A.. Am I d-dead?" She feared the answer and stood as rigid as ice, anticipating the answer that she knew that they just had to hold within them.

Dewleaf's blue eyes met hers, his filled with confusion, longing and sorrow. "That's what we're here about."

**Ohhhhh no! What just happened? Do you recognize anything from previous chapters? Review!**


	9. Walking the Line

**Hey everybody! I'm sorry about the whole review thing, turns out there is some problems I'm trying to fix.**

**Whew I got this chapter up fast, hope you enjoy!**

**I'm really excited for this chapter! It finally has some action!**

**I'm just want to acknowledge the following who even though they couldn't review, just PMed me. I'm working on the problem, thank you!**

**Amberstorm233- Spottedmist- Ariana Mary Riddle**

**Ok, done with the talk, on with the story...**

**Shadowfurs P.O.V.**

"Shadowfur!" He lifted his head from the frozen squirrel he'd been sharing with Swiftmoon, his father, Leafclaw was walking over. "Shadowfur, can you go hunting over by the maple tree? The elders could use some prey that isn't frozen."

Shadowfur sighed as he finished his share, and got up to leave. Maybe he'd see Ravenflight? That made him giddy enough to race out the entrance. Leafbare wasn't his favorite season, due to snow and hunger.

Keeping in mind the mission at paw, he kept up his swift pace, actually enjoying the feel of his muscles rippling underneath his pelt. He felt hunger rumble in his belly, but kept on as he neared the Maple tree.

Not wanting to disturb the border patrol, he stopped and began scenting the air for any prey. The tempting smell of rabbit wafted from not to far away, so he followed the trail. He silently parted the long grass until the rabbit came into view. It was young and quite plump, probably the last of its kind before leafbare took its toll.

It hopped around, seeming content in nibbling on frozen stems with its back turned. Shadow lowered himself until his belly brushed the ground. Tensing his haunches, he prepared to spring. The rabbit was still unaware of the threat and Shadowfur leapt through the grass, giving chase. He saw its white tail bobbing as they whipped through ferns. As the rabbit stumbled on a patch of ice, he gave one last lunge, capturing the rabbit and finishing the hunt.

Deciding this would feed all of the elders, he began to trudge back to camp. His paws crunched of the snow, the only sound that broke the serene silence of the frosted forest.

Shadowfur jerked up his head at the loud call of a raven. He gave the stupid creature a fierce glare. He watched as the raven slowly opened its beak, but not letting out a single sound. His amazement shattered into fear and horror as not a raven's call filled the forest, but a cat's agonized scream made the branches of the oak trees above him quiver. The raven closed its beak and flew off in the direction of the screeches and wails.

Shadowfur dropped his rabbit and hared after the raven. Fear filling him, giving his achy legs a spurt of energy, and when he leapt into the clearing of the Maple tree, he felt empty with horror. His eyes widened as tufts of fur and scarlet stained the once white and beautiful snow. He quickly spotted Ravenflight, oh Starclan! He felt rooted to the ground as he saw her.

He beautiful eyes were cloudy and closing as a large cat put all his weight from his body onto her throat.

Fury. Blinding fury. Murderous rage. "Flare!" The screech held more hatred then he had ever felt. As he leapt for the Tom with outstretched claws, he saw Ravenflight's eyes come to a close. No grief had filled him. Not yet.

His claws met the unsuspecting tom in the side, sending his sprawling away from his beloved. And as orange met grey, it looked as if Shadowfur had been replaced by all of Lionclan. Every hair on his pelt bristled, an ugly snarl planted on his once gentle and kind grey and black face. He stalked up to Flare with his clawing extended and Grey eyes narrowed to slits.

Hatred coursed through every limb. No more waiting. This cat shed blood. Now his would mingle with the warriors. No mercy.

With a screech, he leapt at him. Ignoring the other rogues who had scrambled to protect their leader. No use.

Flare stood up warily, only to be met by Shadowfur's claws raking down his shoulder. The tabby tom leap forward, tackling him down on the frozen ground. There was little resistance as Shadowfur lashed out relentlessly against Flare. The Tom soon fell unconscious from the loss of blood, most of which wasn't even on snow, it soaked his attacker's paws.

The other rogues quickly lunged forward, grabbing their leader and racing off with Shadowfur charging after them, even past the border. He didn't follow for long, but any cat who stumbled was barley able to get away. A thick trail of blood splattered behind them as they went.

Finally, Shadowfur turned and sprinted back to the clearing. He almost wish he hadn't. Ravenflight and Ebonyflower had fallen in heir own pools of blood. He grabbed each she cat and pulled them to the base of the Maple tree, making sure both pelts were clean of blood.

Unsure of what to do next, he let out a low wail, just the beginning. He collapsed between the two she cats and wrapped his paws around the warm body of , the tears began to fall, he sobbed, unwilling to stop and ashamed of his meltdown. His tears washed the blood from his pelt but did none to cure the lump in his throat. Grief. That's it. The only pain. Grief.

The scratches and bites felt like nothing. Ravenflight. He sobbed the name over and over again. Foolishly begging her to wake up. Just once. To say goodbye. To apologize for how he acted towards Thrushpaw. To say goodbye to her beautiful kits. All of them. The share the first plump mouse of newleaf with him. To greet him out of the medicine den with her sleek black coat shining in the sun, with her beautiful emerald eyes sparkling in a greeting and happiness.

No more. "I'm so sorry my sweet beautiful Raven. I.. I couldn't save you..." He sobbed.

"Did you hear that!? Over here!" He felt numb as large patrol gathered up the she cats and he felt himself lifted from the ground like a kit, obeying silently, he closed his eyes and slipped into sleep.

When he woke, he looked up to see Wolfheart carrying him along. He looked around the patrol. Leafclaw, Rosefoot, Tigerfur, Barkpelt, Flowerfur, and Rainbreeze. No wonder why the brought cats who, even though cared for both She cats, wouldn't collapse at the sight of them. Shadowfur did, like a kit, he felt embarrassment as Wolfheart set him down gently and gave him a lick on the shoulder. His usually stone set face was softened.

"We're almost to camp, it's alright, you can make it." He helped him to his feet, tactically blocking his view of Ravenflight and Ebonyflower. The patrol moved quickly, and by the time the sky began to darken, they broke through the brambles.

Shadowfur quickly hid in the shadows and covered his ears with his paws. Watching as Sunblaze, Pineheart, Blackpelt, Brindletail, and all of his kits let out wails and stormed the patrol.

Snowflower came racing from her den and purported the crowd. Shadowfur listened intently as she called out. "Ebonyflower is still alive!" That meant nothing to him. He watched as a lot of the crowd quickly rushed her to the den. They wouldn't have to sit vigil tonight. He would.

He looked over at the awful mess of the family. Thrushpaw collapsed on her, sobbing, Emberpaw and Copperpaw soon joined her. While Oakpaw looked like he was desperately trying to comfort Dewpaw as well as himself.

Letting out a shaky breath, he tried to put a stoic face on for the sake of his kits. He walked over and called all of his kits away from their mother. They instantly crowded him, crying into his pelt, trying to comfort him, trying to comfort each other, and trying to comfort themselves. He saw Rockstorm join him, pressing her side into his, ready to wait out the night. Surprisingly, Splashstar had joined them.

As the night darkened, the rest of the clan had actually made a circle around the broken family. And when Snowflower came to rub her with rosemary, her green and blue eyes widened. "She's breathing!" The yowl jerked all drowsy cats awake, and underneath the moon, the camp came alive. Shadowfur and the kits had leapt up and instantly helped Snowflower carry her to the den, where she was settled in the same nest as Ebonyflower and Sunblaze.

Snowflower did a once over. "She's still breathing, but she's in critical condition. I'm not sure if she'll make it through the night." Shadowfur nodded as he layed next the Ravenflight, and soon all of their kits had joined him. Thrushpaw stood, for the first time unsure of what to do. Knowing how she felt, he flicked his tail and watched as her eyes lit up with joy and surprise. With him wrapped around her back and all four kits snuggled at her belly, Thrushpaw settled in next to them before mewing a goodnight.

Grief had faded, and had been replaced by concern in all cats, especially in Shadowfur. He was physically prepared to lose her, but mentally, well, he pretty much gonna have a meltdown if he did. Again.

Soon the snore of all of his kits and even Ravenflight had lulled him into sleep, filled with bittersweet dreams of Ravenflight.

"So am I dead, or am I not?" Ravenflight paced anxiously in the starlight clearing. She stopped to peer into a puddle. Her heart warming that all of her kits and Shadowfur were all there for her. Even her mother had come by to stroke her pelt with her tail and murmur to her all of her favorite stories about her father.

She turned to Dewleaf "Will I live?"

He shrugged. "Not even Starclan is sure, the Pond of Telling shows us nothing but fighting soon to come. You tread a strange path, your paws the first, and the last to trod down it."

"Ok, so why am I in Starclan, but no stars glitter in my fur, and I'm partly transparent, also, why my paws cannot disturb or catch any prey?"

"Once again Ravenflight, we are unsure, have someone else catch prey for you and just occupy your time as much as possible, you must be prepared... for anything."

She gave a nod and sighed, going to track down her father. He was in the large Starclan version of the camp clearing. Mosspaw and Brakenpaw tussled around with him giving advice every so often.

"Finchfoot. I have a few questions, and I was wondering if you could help me out.." They talked until the stars glittered in the sky. Sighing, Ravenflight curled into a ball, preparing for the next day's journey.

When she woke, Finchfoot rose her and signaled her with his tail. She followed, feeling the need for silence. They traveled for a long time, weaving around bramble thickets and dashing through bright green meadows.

Finally, he came to a halt, Ravenflight almost crashing into him. "We're here."

"Here for what?" Ravenflight eyed him questioningly.

He turned and faced her. "I brought you here for a reason. You know that I love you and will do anything to keep you alive in the clan. I can only do this once, then you'll have to save yourself. I'm sorry, tell Brindletail she is all I think of and I will see her again someday." Before she could say anything, he touched his nose to hers. "I give you my life for strength. Dark times are ahead. Be strong my beautiful daughter." She closed her eyes, feeling pain grip all of her bones.

She finally forced open her eyes to see her father gone. He had given his life to her. She wanted to scream and cry. To give up. Had she failed? Why had he given up his life to her?

"No my life, but my memory and power." She turned to see him standing a tail length away. "I will no longer be remembered in the clan except you and your mother. Also, I can no longer hunt for myself. It's okay, I'll have someone else see to it. You know what you must do."

Ravenflight gave a nod, and she felt as if she had no control of her body as she turned and sprinted away. She flew over grass as she headed to an unknown destination. She looked down to see her paws becoming more and more soling with glimmers beginning to show. Oh no! Am dying in the real world! She felt herself integrating with Starclan, only making her go faster. She raced past many surprised cats.

Finally, a ring of ancient cats stood before her. They turned to greet her, but she instead leapt over their heads and strait into the pool of telling, ignoring the horrified screeches as they clambered to get her out.

She closed her eyes as she let the pool suck her downwards. This was it. The trials had begun.

**Oh my goodness! Updated so quickly but whatever.**

**Ahhh what did she just do? What are the trials? What's happening to Ravenflight? Most of all, will she live? Thanks for reading!**


	10. Destinies Left Undecided

**Alrighty, first off, I know most of you must be thinking "What, Starclan can do that?" Well, in the original series I doubt that, but I just wanted it to be in their to show the love in the family. ;)**

**Responses to reviews-**

**"Birdflame" Yay! I didn't kill her off! Possibly... *evil laugh***

**"Amberstorm233" Yup, so many unanswered questions! **

**"Spottedmist" yes, this next chapter will be very interesting... **

**Sunripple. Yup, and now the long awaited... Suspense ending chapter... maybe ;)**

She floated in nothing, not water nor air.. She wasn't even in the sky or anything, or Starclan. Just the space between spaces.

Ravenflight tried to maintain in one position, but had no idea if she was moving, spinning, falling or rising.

Slowly, a endless green plain materialized in front of her. Slowly, she floated downwards until her small black delicate paws touched down on the strange ground. She looked up to see a bright blue sky, what was most interesting was the lack of the sun... and moon... and stars.

She felt a shiver run through her back. This place seemed so strange, no trees, prey or even clouds in sight. "Brave, but stupid. Leaping into the pool of telling like that." A silky sweet voice sounded behind her, making her whirl around to confront the owner of the voice.

She froze, her eyes meeting twin emerald eyes, her eyes? "Who are you?" She stared at the newcomer questioningly. She was Ravenflight, just different. A honey like voice, a sleek and flawless coat, perfectly set ears and soft features. But her essence, it was like Ravenflight's, but sweeter, but with a tint of blood about her.

"Oh dear," she purred, "I'm you, only not. My name is Ravenfeather. Im the one you dream about." She smiled, revealing pearly fangs. "But the one you also fear." Ravenflight looked down at the scent of blood to find Ravenfeather's paws soaked and dripping in them.

Stifling a screech, she looked up stiffly at Ravenfeather. The she cat looked at her before beginning to pace a circle around her. "He betrayed you, you know? You could give in. Give into me. Let the beautiful Ravenfeather make sure your heart is never broken. All those who hurt you would be, abruptly disrupted by those they nearly hurt."

Ravenflight sat in a pool of scarlet, unable to move, rooted to the ground, entranced by what she heard and the possibilities that lay before her. "All you must do is lay down in the pool and all will be taken care of for you dear."

Ravenflight was about to when she swore she felt a twinge of realization. "But at what cost? You would have murdered cats! I can't let myself become you, Ravenfeather."

Ravenfeather had been pacing around the edge of the pool, and final stopped in front of Ravenflight, placing her front paws in the blood. "Then stop what made me a monster!" Ravenfeather snarled to reveal blood soaked teeth. "I gave you a chose to give up without pain, you refused. If you fail I assure you the transfer will be rather... unpleasant."

Ravenfeather stalked to behind the dumbfounded Ravenflight, she hissed and leapt onto the back of Ravenflight, forcing her into the now deep pool of blood. "Good luck flighty." The mocking hiss was the last Ravenflight heard before she slipped into the void once again.

This time, she woke to find herself in the territory of Ivyclan, ironically the by the same maple tree she'd almost been slain at. A shiver racked her spine as she began to run through the forest towards camp.

So much of what she.. er, Ravenfeather had said had confused her. The promise of the 'unpleasant transfer' and her telling her to under what had made her a monster. She let out a breath as she neared the entrance. Okay, I can do this... maybe if I stay with the version of me I'll be able to see what happened.

She gasped as she careened into the center of the camp. She saw the kit version of her and her brother, as well as the younger version of her mother. She watched as they all sat, as if waiting for something, the camp seemingly empty. She turned her head as she heard movement towards the apprentice den. She gaped as she saw Dewleaf and Shadowfur, at the time Shadowpaw and Dewpaw sitting there, both watching with ears pricked.

"Hey mama, when will dad show up for the apprentice ceremony?" She watched as Ravenkit turned towards her mother. "I'm not sure, but we'll wait it out, he wouldn't miss this for the world. Finchfoot wouldn't stopped bragging about it at the gathering."

Ravenflight shivered as she remembered this day. It was the day her father died. She gasped. _Maybe something that happened there lead me to become Ravenfeather_. She thought hard, the nodded and pelted through the entrance out to where she heard screams of cats. _There you go dear. Just stop Ice from killing Wolfheart and we'll become flight okay? And don't worry, I'm forced to speak the truth. If I didn't you would win. At least now all you have to do is defeat a savage rogue my dear_. She heard Ravenfeather giggle.

She burst through the ferns to find the whole patrol fighting off rogues. Screeches surrounded her, and soon, most of the patrol had chased them away. She went after Wolfheart, who had been struggling with a pure white rogue.

In her focus, she failed to recognize the rogue, and instead tackled her when she dove onto Wolfheart for the finish. She grappled with the Rogue for a while, sensing Wolfheart gathering himself again.

She noticed his eyes widen as he saw her, then leapt and tackled to rogue, chasing her off. Ravenflight began to fade, her familiar forest becoming replaced by the strand meadow.

As she faded, she failed to see the white rogue run away from Wolfheart and leap onto her already struggling father, swiping an unsheathed paw at his throat. As he drew his last breath, she had long since deteriorated.

By the time Ravenflight appeared in the meadow again, she felt exhaustion biting at her. She settled down, unable to make a nest and felt a little weird she was tired and we going to fall asleep while asleep back in Ivyclan. She felt a pang of sadness as she thought of her home. She wondered about her kits for awhile, stretched out in the grass, staring up at the empty blue sky.

After a while, she sighed and stood, arching her back in a luxurious stretch. She felt a little astounded at how energized she felt after having no sleep, no prey, and no water. She began mentally preparing herself for the next trial._ I wonder what I'll have to do this time. I really hope I pass, or else this is really going to suck._

A voice spoke behind her. Not mocking, not silky smooth, not jagged, just normal. Excactly like hers. Ravenflight turned to meet the cat, most likely one of the cats that shared her body, but not her destiny.

When she laid eyes on her she felt a little astonished. This she cat _was_ her. She had no difference in appearance. Though she stood with authority, and Ravenflight thought she could just catch the slightest bit of loneliness around her.

"I'm Ravenstar." Ravenflight dipped her head to her.. or her leader? "You know why I am here. All you have to do to resign your destiny is to touch noses with me, otherwise I will begin." Ravenflight quickly shook her head, feeling defiance at the prospect of giving up.

"You are brave, flight. I must say that is a difficult character to find. Okay well as you know, in my path you became leader. No, not through murder, cunning, or mutiny. You became it through pure skill. I am the cat you day dream of when you look up at Ivy Rock. With me, you only lose your father. Brakenpaw, Mosspaw, and Dewleaf all live with me. At a leaders mercy, I offer for the last time to give up."

"I can't I'm sorry. Something about you, I'm not sure what, but it just doesn't feel right." Ravenflight mewed.

"You have good sense. You are right. I have everything you ever wanted." She took a step forward and bore her eyes into Ravenflight's. "But you will never have a mate, nor kits. With you, your ambitions took priority and never found time to settle with anyone."

Ravenflight looked at her sadly, feeling for her loneliness. "Okay, I'm ready." Ravenstar stepped so that they nearly touched noses. "Then undo what set your ambitions a flare." Ravenstar dipped her head to her, and as she began to dissipate, she murmured "Good luck flight, may Starclan be on your side, and find the strength to undo what is near impossible to undo."

It was the same as last time, she woke up with the sense of impending doom. As she looked up at the maple tree, she felt her thoughts swirl. She decided to stay with herself, seeing if anything would happen.

She ran to camp to see her and her mentor, Wolfheart, getting ready for patrol. She noticed Splashstar take the lead as they set out. "I'm glad you survived that rogue attack, though Finchfoot was a terrible loss, we were lucky they killed Stormstike. Starclan prophesied he evil, giving me the prophecy, _the wolf will only be saved by flight, and the blaze of clouds will never strike the flight_. Maybe he meant only you were to mentor Ravenpaw, and you are doing good. She needed a gentle mentor, but a talented one."

She took a breath as she continued. "I would have been forced to choose Stormstike, he was the only valid mentor left.

Ravenflight gaped as the pieces fell in place. That's how she became Ravenfeather, she got a bitter like Stormstrike. He had taught her the ways of the wrong, and she set out to avenge him when he passed. And that prophecy, it was placed around her succeeding in the trails! She would have a chance.

"Badger!" She was ripped from her thoughts as she heard the screech. She looked to see the massive black and white creature come crashing through the patrol. The memory flickered in her as she saw Ravenpaw turn tail and hurtle through the ferns towards camp for help.

_Remember, the event doesn't always happen to you, it's those around you._ Ravenstar's words rang through her head. She nodded as she leapt forward to join the assault. The cats wove around the badger with tempers blazing and claws slashing. Finally, she saw the badger rear up and Splashstar fall to the ground. Wolfheart was shaken off and hit the tree.

_That's it! Splashstar dies! She must be on her last life!_ She gave a fierce battlecry as she lunged forward, giving the badger a shove. _Remember you cannot die yourself_. Rave stars warning was cut off as the badger brought down a massive paw, sending Ravenflight crips plying to the ground. The moment froze as the white crazed creature reared upwards. She noticed Splashstar had scrambled away and ran to greet the coming patrol.

_Don't give up flight! You don't want to be alone right? Keep fighting!_ Her words met nothing as the badger came crashing down.

A flash of grey flew her vision, and the badger soon fell away, she was barley consists as teeth met her scruff and dragged her away. "Ravenpaw? Your so old!" The deep meow brought her back to attention. "Wolfheart?" She looked around to see he had dragged her away, and she began to fade. "I'm not quite Ravenpaw," she answered, "I am the flight."

Wolfheart's eyes widened, dipping his head, "Flight, I don't understand why you are here, but thank you, and may your travels be blessed by Starclan." She touched his nose to hers before fading completely.

Back in the same clearing once again, she stood there, waiting around for the next trial. "Congratulations, you've neared the end of your trials. There is just one last thing to do. I will guide you, but it will not be easy." Ravenflight looked at her closely. She had stars glimmering in her pelt, though she was completely solid.

"Who are you?" She watched herself closely.

"I am you, Ravenflight. Through and through. No difference, not murderous or ambitious. Just sad, beyond comprehension. With me your mother dies and when you go to Starclan's drop." Ravenflight sucked in a breath. "You succeed in what you set out to do." She gave a shaky nod, fearing what may happen if she were to fail.

We will begin now. The world slurred, and this time she didn't wake near the maple tree or near camp, but at Starclan's Drop. The memory of her near suicide resurfaced after moons of trying to forget it.

I must stop my self. But how? What was left in the world that had kept me alive? Brindletail! That's it! She was going to die of black cough, maybe I have to find catmint? I must hurry! She had arrived at night, the stars glittered above her, but the moon was hidden by the storm clouds soon to come.

She began the run along the trench, heading to the distant two leg nests that laid a distance from the territory. The sky above her grew brighter as the nests grew larger. The storm clouds had actually cleared, signaling to Ravenflight this wasn't the day she neared insanity, but maybe the day before?

She brushed off her questions as she hared on, keeping in mind her mission.

As she neared the first little territory, she noticed a plump black and white she cat sitting on the fence. Deciding to ask for help, she stopped and let out a quiet hello. The she cat looked around wildly, but when she spotted Ravenflight, she calmed, giving a beckon of her tail, she greeted her back.

"I'm Whisper, may I ask your name?" Ravenflight nodded, unsure wether to be wary or not so close to two leg dwellings. "I'm.. Raven." Her eyes drew to her bulging stomach. Whisper noticed this, and gave it a few self conscious lick. "I'm expecting kits, well a kit. The housefolk said it was a she cat!"

Ravenflight gave her a nod, her mission pressing at her mind. "Do you know where to get catmint?" Whisper shot her a weird look but pointed her tail to a bush below them. "I think you meant catnip, but yah. It's down there." Ravenflight purred her thanks, and leapt down into the grass.

It felt so unnatural, being in a two legs territory. She prayed they weren't territorial as she began to collect a bunch of catmint between her jaws. Ignoring the temptation of simply biting into it for herself, she picked away until her jaws were crammed. She went to leave, but a tail laid across her back made her turn to see Whisper.

"I just wanted to warn you, some dogs have gotten loose, and I don't want any cat getting injured." Whisper looked genuinely concerned, "go safely my friend. May the ground you live on be full of prey."

Ravenflight purred and, unable to speak, laid her tail across Whispers back. She leapt up and over the black and white cats back, landing gracefully on the other side. The kittypet followed, and let out a call. "I'll see you again, someday. I promise. Maybe you could meet my kit too?"

Ravenflight nodded, feeling a bit rushed, and turned, running freely through the forest.

The tempting scent of the catmint filled her nose, making her feel a little dizzy. She crossed the intermingled scent of dog multiple times, but went on, oblivious to the danger that was soon to bite at her.

She became well aware when a bulky black dog leapt in front of her. She let out a yowl, dropping her catmint. She regained herself and leapt at the dog, who had its tongue rolling out of his mouth, letting out barks at the prospect of prey.

It froze, then went into a frenzy, wildly trying to snap at her. She was able to keep up for a while, her size giving her the advantage of weaving through and around him. Then she began to tire, landing only a few blows that hardly slowed the beast.

Wondering if this is how she would fail, trying to take on an enemy much larger than her, she paused, just long enough for the dog to snatch her up like a rabbit and shake her.

Pain seared through her as her would blurred together, letting out screeches, trying to feebly claw at him. Just as her last drop of hope evaporated, a new cry joined in. The dog dropped her, and she lay there, winded, pain consuming her.

She saw a large ash colored tom begin to use full force against the dog, until it was fully driven away. It ran away howling leaving a pile of catmint, a battered she cat, and blood trail in its wake.

She wanted to give up. To be done. These trials were impossible. She had even more to finish. She pondered the idea, then began to cry, fat teardrops rolled down her face as she lay outstretched on her side, unwilling to move.

"Hey are you okay?" A soft paw shook her. "We've got to get you home, it's alright. Can you stand?" She looked up at him, her green meeting meeting orange. She gave a nod as she struggled to stand and collect her now smaller pile of catmint.

The grey tom of peered to help her home, and not wanting to be rude, she agreed. They walked in silence until something told her to stop. He stopped as well, icing her a curious glance.

Ravenflight looked around until she spotted a clump of dock. Something told her Snowflower would be along soon, so she lay it all down in the center, protected from any threat.

She turned towards the tom. "Why did you help me? You risked your own life." She gazed at him, thoughts churning all throughout her.

He turned his handsome face towards her. "I hate seeing any cat in distress, also I hadn't stretched my limbs in a while." He smiled, Ravenflight felt herself blush.

"Well I better head home. Travel a little safer, okay? I don't want to have to chase after pretty she cats all day rescuing them." She scuffled her paws, feeling like a kit.

As he went to leave, she stopped him. "Thank you so much, you don't know what you did for me. I cannot ever repay you enough." She smiled.

"Well some cats are worth risking there life for." He murmured.

She watched as he left, the ferns swished in his wake as if to say goodbye. She looked down at her paws to see them fading. She gave one last look at the sky, the sun directly above her. She faded facing the sun, it's warmth the last trace she'd fell while in that state.

Whew, the longest chapter Ive ever done! Hope you enjoyed it.

Did you recognize that Tom or anything else from previous chapters? Review!


	11. Waking Up To the Real World

**Heyyy. I really have nothing to say besides the fact this next chapter has a little bit of Thrushpaw's POV!**

**Responses to reviews **

**Sunripple- Yup, and soon all shall be revealed. (Possibly)**

**"EchoesOfTheNight"- Yay! Thanks for reviewing, following, and favoriting!**

**"Birdflame"- The tom who saved her from the dog was... Flare!**

**"Spottedmist"- It was Flare, and I am very excited to get farther along in the story as well**!

The days after the injuring of Ravenflight and Ebonyflower inched by slowly. Cat's lives dampened as the sky was constantly covered with a thick quilt of grey clouds. Hunger gnawed at everyone, and ribs had become just barley visible.

Two sunrises after the attack, Ebonyflower had woken, though she was as delicate as a brittle flower stem. The black she cat had spent most her time staring down at her white tipped toes, secretly blaming herself for Ravenflight's condition. Sunblaze would try to ease the guilt, but to no avail.

With it being leafbare, cats had become concerned about the very slim recovery of Ravenflight. It was like she was asleep, just unable to wake up. And she ran the high risk of catching green cough.

Every single one of her kits were hit hard. Emberpaw had decided to spend his days away from the den, finding every excuse to escape where his mother lay. Finding herbs or training. Constantly away from camp. Away from the dark cloud that had settled itself over camp.

Oakpaw and Dewpaw dealt with it in relatively the same way as their brother. Hunting, patrolling, or training. Distracting themselves from the hideous reality that their mother would probably never wake up.

Copperpaw was a mess. In his spare time you could always find him in the elder's den, huddled next to Brindletil, asking for one story after another about his mother. His grief weighed down on his shoulders. His tail constantly left a thin trail in the dust, and his usual bright and cheery amber eyes became dark and solemn. His usual laughing and joking that had filled the clearing before had ceased, the silence adding even more to the somber atmosphere.

Thrushpaw always tried her hardest to hide her sorrow. With Ebonyflower only just recovering, she had been reassigned to Sunblaze. Her routine had gone on as usual. Wake up, either training or patrol in the morning, then spend the rest of the day hunting.

Redpaw stayed by her side as often as he could. He had already offered his condolences, so he would walk by her, his silent support helping her as she coped with her world around her.

It was traumatic, yes, that she knew, very well. But she refused to be a fool and give up, letting her fur fall out, her skills grow dull, or refusing to eat. Instead, she kept up, keeping up as much as she could when it came to her appearance.

She still believed Ravenflight would wake up.

Once she would finish hunting, she would return, add her catch to the pile and she would grab herself something.

The clearing was silent, the whole clan sat solemnly, eating their prey. No whispers about borders or hunting, they knew it was time to be silent, and they listened. Not for birdsong, or trouble, but the saddest scene they would witness.

Thrushpaw would take her portion, then head to the medicine den. She walked with her head lowered, tail tip scoring a line in the dirt, and her eyes glued to the ground. She would walk in and lay next to Ravenflight.

Of course this was expected, but it was when she spoke that they held their breaths and felt sympathy for the poor kit.

Thrushpaw would tell Ravenflight about her day. Everyday. She would silently eat her prey, then recount all of her day to the still she cat. Her voice would crack, "Hi Ravenflight. Today was a really good day for hunting. I caught a squirrel, mice and even a rabbit." She would take multiple shaky breaths, blinking away tears that threatened to spill over. "I also did great at battle training. Sunblaze said I did real good, and I learned how to use a small size to your advantage. I.. I really wish you could've seen it."

It seemed her last sentence would always be stuttered with sobs before she broke off completely, her muffled sobs carried throughout camp, and it felt as though claws pierced every heart as all her kits would come in once she sobbed, and comfort her. They would sleep in there. In Ravenflight's nest in the medicine den. They all would curl up, ready to greet her in the night in case she ever woke.

Whispering went on, many questioning the fact Ravenflight would wake up, or wether she would sleep until she starved.

Thrushpaw curled up next to Ravenflight and Copperpaw, sorrow drowning her heart as she wondered if she'd ever she those emerald eyes open again. If she would hear Ravenflight's soft voice give her reassurance, or if she would be there to stand next to her when she earned her warrior name, proud she had taken her in as a daughter.

In the silence of the night, to be seen by nothing or no one, Thrushpaw would let silent tears rush down her face. Unwilling to show any more sadness than she already did, she did this. Thrushpaw choked back a sob.

She still remembered the day she met Ravenflight clearly. And once her tear shed was stopped, only by slumber, she dreamt of the better days.

Thrushpaw was in a familiar clearing, a broken dog house serving as her shelter. She looked around, a little wary and listened for the sound of her returning mother. Not a sound. Her mother would never return.

A rustle in the bushes attracted Thrush's attention. She turned to see a familiar black and grey tabby tom shove through the bushes, each time carrying a small mouse mouse for her. He would curl around her and explain that as her father, he would come by twice every day. Sun rise and set. Bringing prey and a story everytime. Then leaving, giving her cheek a lick before returning to his clan. So one day, she followed him, staying a distance behind to avoid being spotted and taken back to her clearing, his teal eyes disapproving.

She pushed through the brambles and ferns, carefully tracking her fathers scent. After awhile, his scent was lost, but it was still early morning so he may be out and about.

She continued in the same direction he had gone, only to find herself at a river. Giving up, she sat at the edge, gazing into the forest past the shore. Her thoughts wondered to her mother, she could still clearly picture her, a black coat with a white underbelly and chest, bright blue eyes, small delicate paws, and a thin, long tail.

Movement tore her from her thoughts as she spotted a black she cat look around, then slip into the river, even dipping her head fully in before scrambling back to shore. She watched in amazement as the water beaded and slipped right off her pelt leaving her quite dry despite her swim.

This was like the cats from her father's stories! The black she cat looked up and met her gaze, giving a wave of her tail. Thinking that was a summon, Thrush returned the gesture and leapt into the river, ignoring the cold that sucked the breath from her.

After what felt like an eternity she reached the shore, where the queen greeted her, and for some reason still unknown to Thrush, took her in willingly and cared for her.

When she had entered the camp, she was met by the confused gaze of her father, shaking it off, she nervously clung to Ravenflight, pondering if since the she cat looked like her mother, she wouldn't be like _her_ mother, and be like _a_ mother.

Thrushpaw woke with her head full of bitter memories. She looked outside to see the moon still in the middle of the sky.

She turned towards the unmoving shape of Ravenflight, who sprawled out. Sadness washed over her as she felt tears begin again at the thought of never seeing her open her eyes again.

As she lay there, Thrushpaw froze as she felt Ravenflight twitch and let out just a whisper, "I won't fail." Her voice was cracked from it not being used, but her movement sparked hope in Thrushpaw.

Maybe she would wake! And as Thrushpaw turned to see a twitching paw, she wondered what on earth Ravenflight may be dreaming about.

Once Thrushpaw looked at her mouth, she watched, frozen in amazement as a smile spread across her muzzle. Ravenflight's muzzle. She smiled. Maybe Thrushpaw would see her shining eyes again!

**Ravenflight's POV**

Ravenflight gave a look at the sky, ignoring the land around her as she fazed into the same clearing. She felt happiness send her heart soaring as she felt success wash over her.

"Welcome Ravenflight. We've been expecting you."

Ravenflight tore her gaze from the sky to meet olive colored eyes, she took it all in, the grey she cat, Ravenstar beside her, and on the other side Ravenfeather. The sight of her different selves startled her, but she guessed that really anything could happen now.

"Where is Ravenflight? Or.. the other me, I guess." She felt a little awkward, still not fully understanding her state.

"She was the most like you, so became fused with you path. Congratulations Ravenflight. You have successfully passed the trails. You are the first and last to tread this path. I am Ivystar, and I must say your perseverance surprised us all." Ravenflight dipped her head as she realized she was in the presence of her clan's founder and honored leader.

"The destinies left undecided have been fulfilled and stopped. We must thank you, Ravenflight, for we know that though darkness lay ahead, you have more than enough strength to pull through." Ravenflight couldn't help but stand a little taller as Ravenfeather and Ravenstar spoke as one.

Ravenfeather stepped forward first, touching noses with Ravenflight, a sudden calm in her eyes. "Never be afraid to forgive, don't let revenge freeze your heart and sharpen your claws, that was my mistake. Go safely my friend, and may advice light your darkest thoughts." Ravenfeather dipped her elegant head before fading into mist.

Ravenstar followed Ravenfeather, touching her nose to Ravenflight's, her loneliness that had hollowed her eyes has been filled with a calm joy. "Don't be afraid to take a breath from what you may think must consume your life. Always be willing to open your heart to those who deserve it the most, I didn't follow my advice I give now, that was my error. May Starclan be with you and my advice make you see when the time is right." Her words confused Ravenflight, but she gave a dip of her head anyways as Ravenstar faded.

"You are strong child, their advice may save your life and others one day. Your life was unpredictable, Starclan had over looked many little twists that could change you forever." Ivystar touched her nose to Ravenflight's, "I will send you home now, and I think that someone will be there to greet you."

Ravenflight closed her eyes, feeling herself slip into nothing. Soon, she became dimly aware of the Ivyclan camp, frozen in the middle of leafbare. Shadowfur snuck through the entrance, Sunblaze and Ebonyflower lay together, and she felt herself in the medicine den, her back covered in a poultice of marigold fastened down by cobwebs, and the sun soon to set below the trees.

She felt her self in her body, she felt the soft moss nest, the cold nip in the air, and a presence that entered the den and lay with her. "Hi Ravenflight, two nights ago I saw you smile, so in case you wake up I brought an extra mouse, but if you don't, I'm sorry, then it goes to Snowflower." Ravenflight listened quietly as Thrushpaw went through her day, explaining everything.

Ravenflight felt herself finally integrate with her body. She waited until Thrushpaw finished to open her eyes. She struggled to adjust against the brightness, but smiled as she heard Thrushpaw squeal and yowled out of the den, "She's awake!" Her excitement warmed Ravenflight.

She struggled to sit up, feeling stiffness holding her limbs. She became aware of how skinny she'd turned and how hungry and thirsty too. Afraid to see her pelt, she turned and widened her eyes in surprise, it looked as if someone groomed it every night and rubbed it with lavender.

"I hope you like it," a small voice made her gaze land on Thrushpaw. "I didn't know when you'd wake up so I decided I'd make you stay as pretty as you always were!" Thrushpaw rushed forward, leaning into a purring Ravenflight.

All of her kits had gathered outside at the commotion, unsure wether it was true. But when a ginger flecked face peeked in, they all came sprinting in, hurling themselves at their mother with mews of happiness and howls of excitement.

After she'd had her fill of prey and water, she lay down with all her kits. A steady stream of visitors shuffled through the entrance to say hello, share some news, and show how happy they were that she woke.

Ebonyflower had been overjoyed, her green eyes shining as she welcomed her friend back, a purr shaking her as she was reunited.

Last of all, a limping gait announced the arrival of Brindletail. Everyone made way as the mother hustled to her kit before collapsing onto her and sobbing with joy. "Oh Ravenflight, I was so scared. So scared you'd never wake up, I'd never see your beautiful eyes, your lovely laugh. My dear daughter, I could not have stood to lose one more beloved in my life. Don't do anything like that again. You.. You made my pray every night, to Starclan. I begged Finchfoot, Brakenpaw, Mosspaw, all of them. To save you, to help you." She broke off, feeling love wash over her again and again.

That night was the most light hearted ones to settle over the camp in a long time. There was even enough prey for all. Excitement buzzed in the air as everyone settled for sleep, for the moon had long since risen.

Snores filled the clearing. Inside the medicine den, Ravenflight lay with her five kits and mother. She decided it was best to never mention her little endeavor to anyone. She would really never be able to explain it to anyone anyways, for she didn't understand herself. All she knew is that she had to undo what changed her into someone different.

Reviewing all of her visits, she frowned as she realized that Leafclaw _and_ Splashstar had both made time to come and see her while Shadowfur had not even realized she had woken. Feeling as though he was acting foolish for him needing to be a father and her mate, in the morning, she decided to confront him about it. And be done.

So she closed her eyes, relieved as she dreamt of nothing.

Snowflower had Emberpaw go over Ravenflight before permitting her into the clearing to go about, checking for difficult breathing, stiff limbs, or dizziness.

She was deemed healthy and sent out to get fresh air and some prey.

She settled down beside Ebonyflower, silently tucking into a robin. Ebonyflower politely excused herself before dashing off to patrol. Giving her parting friend a smile, she finished up, looking for a familiar black and grey tabby coat.

She caught sight of Shadowfur preparing to leave. Again. So she went after him, catching him outside of camp and pulling him into a small clearing. He seemed reluctant and distant, but nodded as he followed her blindly.

"Shadowfur," he looked up slowly at her, narrowing his eyes just slightly. "I've noticed that you've kind of been distancing yourself from the kits and only when I was attacked did you finally acknowledge me. Do you have anything to say. Any excuse?" She felt her breath catch as she decided what she had to do.

Shadowfur mumbled in embarrassment, ducking his head. "None? Well, I'm not sure if your mature enough to be a father. I thought that we were ready, and that we'd be a family, not perfect, but still, you'd be there right along with me as they grew. I'm not sure if I can keep doing this, with you." She managed to choke down a lump in her throat that threatened to stop her completely.

Shadowfur looked back up sharply, his grey eyes hardening."Are you saying I'm not a good father?" He snarled. "You have no right to say anything. Spit out what you followed me here to say so that we can be done!" He shouted, trying to mask the fear of what Ravenflight was going to say with anger.

Ravenflight failed to pick up his fear and, fueled by anger, swept on, pulling herself to full height and bristling. "Fine! Honestly I think you should be seasons more mature than you are now, mousebrain! You seem to be so distant, always off and away, slinking away with no reason and acting as though you don't want to be around us! Around your family. You want to be done with _this_, fine! We're. Done!" Her yowl was soon followed by tears as she turned and dashed away.

As she ran, the tears streamed across her face, pushed back by the wind. Ravenflight forced herself away from Starclan's drop. She had kits now. And soon found herself in the clearing with the maple tree. Memories raced through her mind as she sobbed harder at her loss.

Raveflight knew she caused the hurt, but it wasn't easy. She had loved Shadowfur. He was the father of her kits, but it had hurt her more to be disappointed when she expected him to be around.

Ravenflight eventually quieted, letting tears flow down her face, burning compared to the freezing air. Suddenly tired from her ordeal and running after so long, she crawled to the base of the maple tree, turning away from the clouded sky as she fell asleep.

She wasn't sure how long she'd slept, but as Ravenflight woke, she realized that not only had snow fallen, but a cat had curled around her. She grunted as she turned to see who it had been, but felt them jump up and sprint away before she could even adjust to the light.

She shivered as she sat up. Ravenflight tried hard to catch and identify a scent, but found that though it wasn't Shadowfur's, it was strangely familiar, as if she should be able to easily recognize it.

Shaking her head in confusion, Ravenflight stood and began the freezing trek back to camp.

**Ah, so much in one chapter. Smiles, then frowns, then cries. Who could that mysterious tom possiblyyy be? Take a guess.**

**If you could change one thing about Ravenflight, what would it be?**

**See you all next Sunday -Ravenfeather**


	12. Opening Up

**Alright There is actually a reason I updated early. This weekend I won't be able to, im in long beach for a softball tournament. But, next weeks update will be on time as usual.**

**Responses to Reviews-**

**"Birdflame"- Yup. I'll see where I can go with the whole Flare thing, but anyways, I think you're right, Ravenflight has no sense of humor. I'll explain and start to write it in.**

**"Spottedmist"- I'm not even sure who it yet, but I think we'll know pretty soon.**

**"Leafdragon117"- Thanks for reviewing and welcome to my story, I try to update every Sunday, I try to not have a ton of typos, I understand that this is a bit confusing in the story line, it'll become clearer soon, noo please don't goo I need my beloved reviewers! ;3**

**"Sunripple"- It does get pretty complicated, and thank you! I love writing about Ravenflight, I'm glad you like her so much!**

**Oh my gosh guys, I've realized that my chapters are getting longer. Yay!**

It had been a moon after the heart wrenching breakup with Shadowfur, and Ravenflight had actually become more outgoing, socializing with clanmates and joining patrols.

Ravenflight shook her head as a clump of snow that had fallen off a branch landed squarely on her head. Behind her she heard Redpaw and Copperpaw snickering. She turned with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Think that's funny, do ya?"

The two apprentices exchanged glances and nodded. Ravenflight smiled as she swung her paw through a small snowdrift. Redpaw dashed to the side, exposing Ebonyflower and leaving Copperpaw.

Snow sprayed onto both of them, Copperpaw squealed before breaking off laughing. Ebonyflower gawked at her friend with amusement glittering in her eyes. "Oh we'll show you Ravenflight!" Ebonyflower called both apprentices back to her and let out a yowl, "Get her!"

Ravenflight spun and took of, letting out a squeal of delight at the lighthearted game. She whipped through the frozen forest, heavy pawsteps and laughter letting her know she was still being pursued.

As she ran, her paw got stuck in a hidden stick and she came crashing down onto the snow laden ground. Ebonyflower toppled over when she caught up, rolling on the ground laughing right alongside her friend.

Ravenflight laughed so hard tears began to form in her eyes. Unluckily for her, the two apprentices caught up and yowled. "Let's bury them!" Ravenflight sputtered as she went to stand, only to be pinned down by Redpaw.

"Copperpaw, scrape a bunch of snow over her hurry!" Ravenflight squirmed, unable to hide her laughter.

After a while, both Ravenflight and Ebonyflower were buried in a thick layer of snow. Both she cat's teeth were chattering from their freezing blanket. Copperpaw and Redpaw stood with amusement alight in their eyes. "Alright, we'll let you go, on one condition. We never have to take care of the elders again!" Redpaw insisted.

Ravenflight felt a plan form in her head. "Okay, just let us go!" She begged dramatically.

Smiling, Redpaw and Copperpaw scraped the snow off of the Warriors. As soon as she was free, Ravenflight and Ebonyflower leapt to their feet, and went after the apprentices, charging through snowdrifts and leaping over frozen brambles. Ravenflight ran after Copperpaw's bobbing ginger flank, happily realizing how skilled her kind son had become. She hadn't felt so happy in a long time, she was out in the snow, the last of it's season, and playing with her best friend and one of her kits.

After some slipping on ice and crashing into the frozen ground, they held both apprentices fast. "Alright, that's enough games, we'd better head back to camp and join a patrol or something." Ravenflight let out a sigh at Ebonyflower's words. Just messing around for once was fun! She had laughed and been so care free.

_Oh well, I guess I can go on patrol with Thrushpaw or another one of my kits_. She thought absentmindedly. The trip back to camp was a slow one, everyone's teeth clattering and pelts fluffed out. Copperpaw and Redpaw trailed behind her and Ebonyflower.

"Okay, well I bet she does like you! A lot! Just ask her I'm sure she won't be rude or snap at you." Copperpaw encouraged Redpaw. Ravenflight's amusement grew as she realized the two toms were speaking of love interests.

Their talking faded as they shouldered through the bramble entrance, everyone was circled around, heads dropping with tails down, the return of the group going unnoticed. Feeling anxiety course through her, she rushed forward and looked at the fallen body of Splashstar.

Snowflower and Emberpaw stood around, comforting every cat. "Don't worry everyone," Snowflower yowled. "Splashstar has lost a life but it wasn't her last." As if to prove her words, Splashstar roused, lifting her multi-colored head weakly to survey the camp.

"What happened?" Splashstar could just barley mutter, and Ravenflight realized how old the leader must be, even though grey hairs had yet to invade her muzzle. No one answered their leaders mumbled question, instead many began to move toward the prey pile or Leafclaw.

Ravenflight stayed, moving towards Snowflower with a dying curiosity nagging at her. "Snowflower? What happened? I go out for a little and our leader loses a life?" Her rushed questions met a closed ear as she realized she was speaking to Snowflower's deaf side.

Snowflower turned towards her, her green and blue eyes looked wary and tired, "Ravenflight, I don't know, wouldn't be able to tell you anyway, and don't worry about it." She mewed tartly.

Ravenflight sighed as she turned, but didn't miss Snowflower breathe, "Her last life." Ignoring the anxiety and fear in her mew, she slowly padded towards Leafclaw, hoping to go on a patrol.

"Sunblaze, could you lead a border patrol along the maple border. Bring Rosefoot, Pineheart, Flowerfur, and Stormpaw." The tom gave an obedient nod before rounding his cats up and heading out.

"Alright who else?" The deputy yowled. Other cats began to inch away towards the den, just leaving a few sitting around him. "Okay, Ravenflight, please lead a border patrol along the border with Starclan's drop, look out for the Rogues, they've been scented there too. Take," he stopped looking around. "Rainbreeze, Shadowfur, Tigerfur, Oakpaw, and Dewpaw." _Such a large patrol. Oh no, Shadowfur is on the patrol! _She thought worriedly, she'd been avoiding the tom, going out on different patrols, sitting with Sunblaze or Ebonyflower, and even moving her nest away from his.

"All you other lazy cats! The rest go hunting!" The deputy yowled into the den.

Leaving all the others to grunt and complain, she called out to her patrol. As she gathered them up at the entrance, she caught Shadowfur's gaze and he shot her a pained look. Feeling just the slightest twinge of regret, she turned away, leading the patrol through the entrance, focusing on setting a brisk pace through the frigid forest.

"Hi mom," Ravenflight looked down to see Dewpaw had caught up with her. "After the whole thing with dad, I'm not sure how to really act around him." Ravenflight was painfully aware of the cats in the patrol pressing just a little closer in to listen. Choosing her words carefully, she sighed.

"Well I'll tell you a little bit about your father and I's history." Dewpaw nodded, and Ravenflight stiffened as she saw the other cats prick their ears with interest. "Okay, well, quite some time ago, I was going to make a really bad decision. One that would've ruined my life, but I had felt been right at the time." She shivered as Starclan's drop came into view and the comforting forest began to thin.

"I was just about to decide when Shadowfur called out to me. I had realized how much he had done to stop me from choosing the wrong answer. So, I fell in love with him, feeling as though everything would eventually heal and all would be mice and moonlight. Unfortunately, he started becoming," she stopped, thinking for the right word, "Distracted. And I guess that made me become a little distant until I just pushed him away completely."

It felt good to talk about it, but Ravenflight was stiffly aware of Shadowfur listening in as well. "I will never regret any of my decisions though, especially having kits with him. He is a great tom, and I wish he finds a she cat to fill in where I left. He is a great father and you should still talk to him for his is your only father. You should love him, and I still care for him. Just because he left my heart doesn't mean he has to leave yours."

She heard Shadowfur let out a small, sad breath. Though she could tell he was excited that she still cared and wanted him to be a father for her kits.

Finally, after they left Starclan's drop behind them, the forest began to thicken once became breathless as she leapt over a fallen tree, so she ended her story telling. As they headed back to camp, she heard the other cats whispering about what her bad decision was. She ignored them, and pricked her ears as she heard a cat hiss as if trying to summon her.

She stopped and looked around, as the patrol stopped and sent her questioning glances, she decided to investigate. "Go back to camp, I'll follow." She heard Shadowfur let out an alarmed meow. "It's okay Shadowfur, I have claws and I did manage to become a warrior, I'll think I'll be okay." She teased.

Ravenflight heard him give a grunt, but he took the lead as he guided the parol home.

She sniffed the air and caught a foreign, yet familiar scent. She followed it all the way to the Maple tree. Why was she always so close to that cursed tree!?

She sat in the little clearing, noticing a small bluebell had began to poke up through the melted snow. She had never seen it before, but stared at it with wondrous eyes. "Beautiful isn't it?" Ravenflight's eyes widened as she recognized the voice.

While she had been running through her trials, she had taken great care to try and memorize the tom who had saved her from the dog, and someday find him and give him a thank you.

But now in the waking world, she remembered him from more than that, she turned to meet his luminous orange eyes. "Who.. who are you?" She decided to play stupid, just going along with it.

"I'm Flare, and I know you recognize me. From the dog attack and from your assault here." Regret shone in his eyes, "And I am thoroughly sorry, I hadn't recognized you since I had last seen you with the whole dog thing." He dipped his head to her, though she could tell he was wary of her reaction.

In fact, _she_ wasn't even sure of how she felt. She thought she would feel anger mostly, for the fact that he had nearly killed her, but instead found herself feeling pretty grateful. His nonchalant stance, his innocent, wide eyes, the way he seemed to be ready for her fury, how he had a wary, almost pleading look on his handsome face...

_Woah, woah, woah! You can't go prancing around with toms all day!_ She scolded herself, but at the same time felt drawn to him.

"It's okay, thank you, about the whole dog thing, that story is really complicated. But," she stepped forward and rubbed her muzzle against his, "I am still very grateful that you happened to step in and save me."

Flare smiled down at her. "Well I usually happen to drop in on damsels in distress, and it was no problem." He puffed out his chest and Ravenflight let out a laugh.

"Well I must say your downward paw swipe could use some work.." She mewed cheekily. Flare gave her and amused glance before snapping his head up.

"Someone's coming, I've gotta go. I'll see you around sometime okay, hopefully soon?" Ravenflight nodded at his rushed goodbye. He gave her a wave of his tail, but before he could dash away, he leapt forward and gave her a swift lick between the ears.

Raveflight watched dumbly as he turned and whipped through the undergrowth, leaving only a faint scent, and an astonished Ravenflight. She watched the place where he disappeared to, the fern he had crashed through still shaking, as though it was waving its farewell to Ravenflight for Flare.

She shook her head to rid herself of him as Rainbreeze and Bramblepaw came crashing into view. "Ravenflight! Where have you been? You said you'd tag behind us, but you.. Ravenflight? You look like a kit the first time out of the nursery! Come on, let's at least go hunting." He sighed.

Ravenflight stood and gave her pelt a shake, unwilling to let Flare cloud her thoughts anymore.

When the trio had finally returned to camp, they were laden with prey. The mood became a little more lighthearted, her earlier escapade going undiscussed.

The camp buzzed with laughter as prey was passed and jokes told.

Ravenflight lay with Ebonyflower and Sunblaze, sharing a rabbit with Thrushpaw. Thrushpaw had been recalling her day's events when Redpaw bounded up, his eyes betrayed his nervousness, "Hey Thrushpaw, do you wanna go on a walk?" Thrushpaw jumped up and nodded, casting a goodbye to her mother.

Ravenflight gave her daughter a small smile, remembering how she felt when she had...had...loved Shadowfur? Or stumbled onto the same path as Flare? Once again she felt udder confusion as she met Shadowfur's gaze across the clearing.

She looked away quickly, trying to brush away her discomfort as she headed for the Warrior's den. The setting sun had cast long shadows across den. Quickly she found her nest, circling her nest and giving a huge yawn as she settled down to sleep.

Ravenflight padded through a pristine, bright forest. As the ferns in front of her parted in front of her to make way, she realized it was a dream. Feeling a bit of excitement, she wondered if she'd see her father or brother.

But her thoughts were answered as an unfamiliar cat stepped out from the undergrowth. Ravenflight looked at him closely, he seemed a bit familiar, but when she reached for the name that came to mind, it escaped her grasp.

"I can see you struggle to remember me, Ravenflight. But of course I shall introduce myself anyways. I am Spidertail, the medicine cat before Snowflower, when you were a kit, I had decided to stay in the medicine den despite my age. I died about a moon after you were born." Ravenflight dipped her head.

"Thank you for training Snowflower so well, it seems I find myself there often." She laughed.

"Well her and your son's skills will be needed for a problem that is soon to arise. I am here to deliver a prophecy to you. Share it with no one outside of us." Ravenflight nodded solemnly. "When the clan falls in shadow, only the blackest of lights will reveal the sun."

"What does it mean?"

"I would love to tell you, but we only guide you as you tread your path, not say where to place your paws along the way." Spidertail lifted his brown head, giving a flick of his black tail. "Now I must say goodbye. Go safely Ravenflight."

Ravenflight dipped her head once again, and stood stock sill as Spidertail closed his amber eyes and put his chin on her forehead. She felt him willing her to close her eyes, so she did so, and when she opened them again she was back in the familiar territory of her clan.

Ravenflight swung her black head around, finding that the sun was in the center of the sky. The oak trees that towered above her provided cool shadows from the searing heat. A drop of water fell from somewhere overhead and dropped right onto Ravenflight's head.

She shook it off, and stared into the shadows finding that though the day was hottest, the dew from the morning had survived, only when it was saved by the shadows. But before Ravenflight could decipher the hidden message, she woke back in the Warriors den.

"Come on lazy hedgehog! Time for patrol!" Ravenflight looked up to see Ebonyflower had leaned in the den, looking at her, the only cat left in the den.

"I am not a hedgehog!" Proclaimed Ravenflight.

"Well you look like one!" Ebonyflower laughed. Ravenflight looked down at her pelt, finding it spiked out in all directions. "Ugh, I think I you're right!" Ravenflight laughed as she began to groom herself, smoothing her unruly pelt.

Once she stepped out into the clearing, she was greeted by a warm sun. Arching her back in a luxurious stretch, Ravenflight yawned before shaking out her jet black coat. "Alright, first off, I would like assessments for all the apprentices. Mentors, see to that. And one border patrol and two hunting."

Ravenflight barley listened as cats were called away for patrol, her thoughts were now free of Flare, but now consumed by her strange dream of both the prophecy and the dew.

"Sandsky, would you take out a hunting patrol of.. Ravenflight, Poppycloud, Flowerfur, and.."

Snowflower bounded into the clearing, "Could Emberpaw come along? He needs to get more borage with the incoming queens. Oh and raspberry leaves!"

_Incoming queens, what? _Ravenflight looked around, seeing no swollen bellies.

"Sure thing, Emberpaw, you can join Sandsky's patrol." Leafclaw nodded.

Sandsky gave her cream coat a shake before leading the patrol out. "Alright. Well all split up, and Ravenflight could you accompany Emberpaw just in case, and perhaps hunt along the way?" Sandsky tipped her head in Ravenflight's direction.

She gave a nod, happy to spend some time with her kit. As the patrol left, Ravenflight turned to her charcoal colored son. "Alright where to?"

She spent the whole morning hunting for prey and herbs, asking her son how training was going and questioning the different herbs and uses. To Ravenflight, it was a day well spent, free of her worries of the prophecy and the strained stares of Shadowfur.

As the two were headed back to camp, Ravenflight lifted her nose to the air as she caught a rancid stench, she turned to Emberpaw, and let out a screech. "Run! Fox!" Emberpaw turned tail and hared towards camp. Ravenflight fluffed out her coat, glaring at where the undergrowth moved. Against the wind.

Resisting the urge to run away to camp, she drew herself to full height. Plastering a snarl on her face, she secretly was terrified. _I just got out of the cursed medicine den! I will not be sent back!_

The russet creature poked its head through a honey suckle bush, and when it caught sight of Ravenflight, it let out an excited yelp. Bracing herself, Ravenflight leapt forward with claws unsheathed to meet the vicious beast.

_I will walk home! Finchfoot and Brakenpaw will_ not _be seeing me today!_

A vicious battle cry sounded from Ravenflight as her claws met red fur and a marking face.

**Cliffhanger! **

**Alright, outside of Ravenflight's family who do you like most? I love Pineheart! **

**And, do you ship RavenxShadow or RavenxFlare? I think I may like Shadowfur a little more, but writing for Flare will certainly be interesting.**

**And finally, if you wanted me to explain one thing from the story that you didn't get, what would it be?**

**Until next Sunday! -Raven**


	13. Demons of the Past

**Sorry for the late delay, my softball season has stated and so has the begging of the end of school so I'm currently drowning in tests and essays. No one cares about my excuses so I'll just get on with the story.**

**Thank you to my readers and reviewers. *Hands out Thrushpaw, Ravenflight, and Copperpaw plushies***

Black and russet squirmed in a patch of ferns, snarling, barking, screeching, fangs shining in the sunlight, and claws outstretched as both fighters grappled for the win, the prize being their life.

Ravenflight screeched as fiery hot pain laced up her spine as the fox bit down on her tail. She spun and retaliated, lashing out a paw towards the fox's face. Her blow hit home as the fox dropped her tail, jumping back with a snarl.

She composed herself as the fox faced her, locking eyes, hard amber versus green. The fox stood, wary of losing even though it had spilt plenty of blood and the thick scarlet liquid dripped from its yellowed teeth, and black fur had been caught between its teeth and claws. The fox was a little worse for wear, favoring a hind leg with one ear shredded to a stump and multiple gashes lined it's pelt.

Ravenflight had certainly seen better outcomes halfway through a fight, her tail still dripping crimson, a total of three torn claws just in her back paws, a large nick in her ear, a bitten forepaw, and a patch of missing fur on her hindquarters.

The fox was older, giving Ravenflight the advantage of being limber and agile, but at the same time the disadvantage of inexperience, the scars that marred the fox was an obvious sign this fox was no stranger to a fight. And could probably predict a few moves on Ravenflight's part.

Praying that a patrol would come across her soon, Ravenflight glared a challenge at the fox, meeting its flinty stare with a snarl. Digging her claws deep into the soil, she snarled. Hearing a patrol bearing down on them quickly, she lunged forward with renewed hope and energy.

Ravenflight looked up at the fox's face, but aimed down at it legs. With her claws outstretched, she hit her mark causing the fox to crumple to the ground. But she found her hit to only hinder the fox for a heartbeat, but as it stood, the fresh fighters leapt up from the brambles.

The fox gave a started yelp, but shook itself and snarled, ready to meet the attackers. Fighting it back was hard, though it was older and weakened, it still fought hard to keep its little slice of newly claimed territory. But not even that was enough.

Rainbreeze, Rockstorm, Rosefoot, and Redpaw all helped in driving the fox back into the bushes. Ravenflight, confident in her clanmates, sat back onto her haunches. She heaved a sigh, watching as they finally chased off the fox.

Ravenflight looked down at her messy, ruffled back coat.

"Wow Ravenflight, I must say you made that job easier. That fox was covered in gashes, tell me, have you been secretly training?" Rockstorm teased.

As the grey she cat neared with the rest of the patrol, Ravenflight snorted. "I wish, I nearly got my butt kicked if it weren't for you guys. I'm outa breath and half dead."

Ravenflight stood, giving her pelt a shake, but regretting it as she felt a few scratches crack open. Once she gelt all the dust had been shaken from her pelt, she sighed as the patrol began lumbering back to camp.

Feeling sore to the bone and drop dead exhausted, she couldn't help but favor her bitten forepaw, swallowing her pride enough to allow a small limp.

"Are you okay?" The small voice sounded from behind her, and she turned to see Redpaw.

"I will be once we get back to camp," she grimaced, "but for now, I'll live."

Redpaw gave a satisfied nod, falling into a slightly awkward silence.

Ravenflight could've jumped for joy when she finally saw the bramble entrance into camp. Once she'd lost a bit of fur rushing through the scraggly entrance, she went straight to the medicine den.

Poking her head into the entrance, she glanced around to see Emberpaw's black pelt moving along the storage. Pleased to actually have found someone, she called out.

Emberpaw spun around, revealing his jaws to be full of marigold. "Hi mom," he peered closer at her pelt. "I forgot! What happened, did you drive the fox off? Where are you hurt? Any more casualties? You look as if you spent to whole day with that fox and it pulled you backwards through the bramble entrance!"

Ravenflight purred as he began busily working on her scratches. "It sure does feel that way." She winced as he stepped on her tail.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "you know I'm glad you and I went herb hunting. Snowflower went out with Wolfheart for a bit, so I guess you stuck with me. Don't worry. I'll just wrap you up for now and Snowflower will check you over later."

She grumbled but nodded. Once Emberpaw had wrapped her tail for about the thousandth time, he held out his paw to reveal a small black seed. "Take this, it'll help with the pain and you'll get some sleep."

She licked it up obediently and stood to go to the Warriors den. Before she left she gave a lick on Emberpaw's shoulder. "Thank you, me and your father are very proud. Hopefully you won't be seeing me in the medicine den for a while." Emberpaw laughed, but Ravenflight didn't miss the flash of sadness in his eyes.

Shaking her head, she crossed the clearing. Waving her tail to a quite plump Ebonyflower, she walked right in and collapsed into her nest. There were a few other cats laying in their nests, but since all was silent, Ravenflight finally allowed the poppy seed to take her into a dreamless sleep.

When she woke, something seemed off, all of the Warriors had drained from the den, and a tense silence had settled over the clearing.

Ravenflight rose on unsteady legs as she stumbled out into the clearing. Blinking her eyes clear of sleep, she looked around to see cats lining the edge of the clearing, all looking nervous and distrustful. Confused, Ravenflight followed their gazes until it landed on a black rogue with a white underbelly and chest.

She shivered as the cats ice blue gazed passed over her. Settling down outside the den to see what would happen, she fixated her gaze on the rogue.

"I want to speak with your leader!" The black she cat roared. Wolfheart gave the she cat a hard shove, sending her crashing to the ground. Towering over the shaking she cat, his fur bushed out and fury hardening his eyes, "Show some respect! Now shut up and I'll get Splashstar." He spat.

Sunblaze came over and whispered something into Wolfheart's ear. Sighing, the tom smoothed his thick grey pelt and called out for Splashstar.

The she cat had sat up, scraping up the remnants of her pride and dignity, sitting up as tall as she could.

Movement from the entrance caught the attention of the clan, and Ravenflight's eyes widened as Thrushpaw and Redpaw walked through the entrance laced with prey and laughing. Redpaw brushed his cheek along hers as they walked into the clearing.

Ravenflight purred, summoning the two apprentices over, who were still oblivious to the intruder. Thrushpaw rushed over and dropped her prey. "Hi mom. Me and Redpaw went out hunting together, we caught a ton of prey and, well," Thrushpaw leaned in and lowered her voice to a whisper, "I really like him!"

Ravenflight nodded her approval, "Well you did a fabulous job hunting. You can go put that on the prey pile and go ahead and eat with your new mate." Ravenflight teased. Thrushpaw ducked her head in embarrassment and picked up her prey. Returning to Redpaw's side, she turned to go place her prey on the pile, but stopped dead as she saw the rogue.

Ravenflight sat by, perplexed as Thrushpaw's mouth dropped, letting her mice and robin hit the dusty ground with a thud that echoed around the camp with an eerie almost final sound.

Splashstar stumbled from her den, and sat outside it with Leafclaw sitting next to her. The old leader turned her head to lay on the rogue.

The black and white she cat turned towards Thrushpaw, her eyes looked at her dismissively. "Oh, you." The rogue groaned.

Thrushpaw got almost a wild look in her eyes. "You!" She screeched.

The rogue turned to survey the crowd. "By 'you' she means Whisper, her mother."

Feeling as though she'd been slapped, Ravenflight stood and prepared to call out the infamous she cat.

"Mother! Really? You were never a mother! You were a liar!" Thrushpaw yowled. The little brown tabby had squared herself in front of Whisper. "You were never a mother." Her meow was so soft it was had to pick up, so Ravenflight moved closer, just behind her daughter to give her support.

"Oh I was your mother. Still am. Were leaving. These savages cannot raise you as well as I. As well as true family." Whisper's smooth voice dripped like poison.

"True family? True family?" Thrushpaw's eyes were widened with shock, anger, and hurt. "You don't know what true family is." She growled. "Where were you then? Hm? When I caught my first mouse? When I won my first scuffle? When I found my first crush?" She turned and gave Redpaw a happy and loving look. "When I found my first friend?" She turned and looked at Stormpaw. Her adopted siblings looked on, hurt. "When I found my _new_ family? A loving mother! Siblings! Friends! And most of all, feeling as though I wasn't a burden!" Thrushpaw screamed, tears edging her eyes.

Copperpaw moved forward, placing his tail on her back, and Redpaw came to her other side and soon Oakpaw, Dewpaw, and Emberpaw had joined their sister for support. Ravenflight moved forward, Thrushpaw's back brushing against her paw.

Oddly enough, Rainbreeze stepped forward between the two seething she cats. "That's enough." His deep voice was like a splash of cool water after screaming and yowling had rang in everyone's ears.

"Whisper, this has gone far enough. Why are you tormenting the daughter you gave up?"

Whisper turned a furious glare onto the grey tom. "You can't possibly be the one to scrutinize me for this! You, her father abandoned her as well!" She spat. All the murmuring stopped. Not a single whisper as even the birdsong ceased.

"That isn't true. I would visit her. Morning and night. With a story and prey. Feeding her empty reassurances that you loved her. That you would return. When she joined the clan, Ravenflight took her in. The best mother. More than twice the mother you could've been if you tried." He snarled. "I let her live her life with Ravenflight, Shadowfur, and all her siblings because I knew with just me around she would crave a mothers attention. I give her support and praise, but I didn't try to be a father along with Ravenflight. Shadowfur was better suited for that. She needs to see how real relationships should be."

Rainbreeze turned and nodded at Shadowfur. Ravenflight turned to see Shadowfur had scooted closer, sitting close to their children and a tail length from her side.

"Her!? She is your mother? Pathetic. Thrush, you'll get no where in this life. There just a family of misfits and your not apart of that."

"My name is Thrushpaw!" The apprentice gave a harsh battle cry before launching herself right onto Whisper.

Thrushpaw seemed deaf to the calls of excitement and surprise that came from the clan. She tackled her mother to the hard ground, pinning her down on her back. Ravenflight looked over at Splashstar to see the leader absorbed in the confrontation with interest in her eyes.

Cats circled around mother and daughter, jeering at the fighter and calling out. "Thrushpaw! Thrushpaw! Left swipe! Prove yourself! She a rogue of course Thrushpaw will win!"

"Ravenflight is my mom! Shadowfur my dad! You are nothing to me!" Thrushpaw stuck Whisper in the face with unsheathed claws. The she cat growled as she struggled beneath her daughters claws.

"I will get nowhere in this life? I've already beaten you! They've made me into a real warrior. Not some rogue!" Thrushpaw bit down into Whispers shoulder, leaving a deep bite behind as she lowered her face dangerously close to Whispers. "You can leave now, in one peace. Just accept this. You are nothing but a sad, old rogue with no heart!" Whisper lashed out weakly, drawing blood on Thrushpaw's forehead.

Thrushpaw looked up at Rainbreeze who had called her attention. "You've done well, let her go now. She is nothing." Whisper recognized the time to retaliate and scored her claws down Thrushpaw's chest, down to her stomach. The little cats white stomach was stained scarlet in no time.

She gave a little cry as Whisper launched her daughter off her with her back paws. Thrushpaw hit the ground with a hard thud, and laid there, unmoving. Ravenflight cried out and rushed forward, but was stopped by Splashstar. "This is what she wanted. Anyone who isn't included in it, isn't allowed to interfere." The old cat croaked.

Breath hitching, Ravenflight watched helplessly as Whisper approached Thrushpaw slowly with her own daughter's blood staining her once white paws. "Foolish child. I've walked the forest seasons before you became a mistake. Everything here is just a waste of your time."

Thrushpaw opened her eyes weakly, blood dripping down from her head onto her cheeks. "Why? Why did you leave? Don't I deserve at least an explanation?" Tears began to flow from her eyes, mixing with blood and racing down into the crimson stained grass.

"I left because I couldn't stand you, I wanted to see your brother, but he had grown and left long before, so I went after him. You meant nothing, and I just left. You were lucky your father pitied you enough to save you. But only then did he love you that much."

"Why, why did you hate me?" The little tabby choked out, fading fast at the paws at her once beloved mother.

"Oh little Thrush," Whisper laid her tail gently on her daughters delicate body. "I don't hate you, it's just when you make a mistake. You fix it!" Her last words were a snarl as she went in to end Thrushpaw.

Rainbreeze leapt over the ring, shoving Whisper away from a shriveling Thrushpaw. "Leave her alone!" He gave Thrushpaw a loving lick on the forehead, leaving her to the care of Ravenflight and Snowflower.

"What? You think doing that, saving that will give you the father of the season award?" Whisper still had a vicious tongue, but was edging away to the entrance. She turned to run away, but ran smack into Ebonyflower and was sent sprawling out in a puff of dust.

"You think you could harm an apprentice-_my_ apprentice-my best friends _daughter _andjust weasel your way out?" A snarl came in reply to Ebonyflower's growl. "Go. Don't return. I will see to it you will never be able to leave again if you do ever return." Her threat hung in the air as the she cat scrambled to he paws and out the entrance.


	14. I can't think of a good title

**Hello my good readers! Believe it or not, I am not dead! And the reason for my extreme delay/going in HIATUS is the fact that I used to have an iPad to type on, then I lost it. School finally ended so I had to party with the only friends I have (my cats!). And softball practice/tournaments kept me away from the laptop. Blah,blah,blah**

**Happy (late) Summer everyone! Thank you my readers/reviewers,blah, blah, blah.**

**Even though I had an extreme delay, I did update on a Sunday! Story time!**

* * *

><p>Ravenflight sighed as she sat outside the Warriors den with her night black paws crossed. The days had passed by painfully slow, the rumors of Whisper's visit had begun to grow, leaving some cats anxious, and others annoyed. Of course she had pondered about the strange visit, but came up with no sensible reason.<p>

With her eyes glued to the medicine den, she let out a great sigh. Ravenflight rose to her paws and arched her back in a luxurious stretch, feeling sunlight warming her spine. She looked up at the blue sky to see far spread, fat, fluffy clouds slowly continuing their march onward.

Spotting Snowflower heading into her den, Ravenflight followed behind, stopping right behind the white she cat. Snowflower released some tansy from her jaws and turned. Letting out a little yelp, she scrambled backwards. "Great Starclan! Ravenflight you scared me out of my fur! Anyone would think you can't say a proper hello."

Ravenflight gave a snort of amusement and settled herself a few tail lengths from her herb storage. "Hmm," she looked over her pile of bright green tansy. "So what can I do for you, Ravenflight?" The medicine cat turned away from her pile to face the fluffy she cat.

"Well I was wondering how Thrushpaw was doing, I'm just worried this whole thing may have been a little much." She gave her emerald eyes a blink, recalling the horrendous events.

Snowflower gave a sympathetic nod. "Redpaw swung by to take her for a little walk and I just cleared her to return to light apprentice duties. She seemed okay, but something in her eyes told me she won't be forgetting this anytime soon, even though it's been a quarter moon."

Deciding to track down the little tabby, Ravenflight gave a mew of thanks before turning to leave. Padding out of the shade, she looked around to see Ebonyflower soaking in the sun, her belly showing the slightest bit of growth. She grinned as she thought of how her friend was trying to keep it a secret.

Smiling; she bolted through the entrance, leaping over trunks and brambles, tracking the faint scent of her daughter. Heart thumping and hind legs burning, Ravenflight slowed to a walk as Thrushpaw's scent grew stronger. By the maple tree, Ravenflight guessed. Growing nearer to the little clearing, Ravenflight leapt up and began climbing up the thick trunk of the oak tree.

Using her front claws only, she propelled herself up with her hind paws. Finally, she heaved herself onto a sturdy branch, feeling her breath hitch with exhilaration of her climb. Studying each branch of the next tree, she began leaping from one tree to the next, steadying herself before pushing off and leaving her former branch waving farewell.

She slowed as the maple tree lay directly in front of her, and just below its swaying branches sat Redpaw and Thrushpaw. Quietly, she made her way down branch by branch, stopping on one just above their heads, so she could hear them a little more clearly.

At first, she feared they would look up and see her, but she then realized her black coat could be taken as a shadow among the branches, and her eyes could pass as a set of leaves among the bright green canopy.

Redpaw had his side pressed into Thrushpaw's and his tail entwined with hers. He faced her, his green eyes portraying his worry. "It's okay; you have a great family here. No one's family is perfect, but sometimes, you have to settle with what you have. What you have is special. Ravenflight took you in instantly; she is a great mother and cares for you so much. All of your adopted sibling treat you as one of them, and you have an excellent mentor. You don't need _her_." Redpaw spat _'her'_ as if it was a mouth full of rotten prey.

Thrushpaw shuddered, and composed herself. "Believe me, I know what I have, and how lucky I am, but I still can't believe what Whisper did. She was my mother. I always tried so hard to impress her. I would try to catch prey, tell her stories, or just talk with her. She would solemnly respond." She shook a little, sadness dripping from her words as she summoned up blurred memories.

Ravenflight did certainly feel for her, no kit ever deserved to go through what Thrushpaw had to. She felt an urge to go down and comfort her kit, but curiosity as to how Redpaw would treat her kept her on her branch. She settled down onto her stomach, her limbs dangling off in the warm breeze as she lay watching the pair.

"Thrushpaw, none of that matters," Redpaw brought Thrushpaw's chin up with his tail so he could look into her eyes. "Here, everyone loves you. You can dwindle on the past; you must look towards the future and live in the moment." He gave her a lick on the forehead.

Thrushpaw gave a little nod, giving him a smile. "Whisper isn't good enough to consume your thoughts."

Ravenflight strained to hear what she was going to say next, "You are though." Thrushpaw whispered. Redpaw let out a laugh and pulled her in closer, her head lying on his chest. They sat like this for a while, and Ravenflight prepared to leave, reluctantly standing to go and hunt. She purred at how sweet Redpaw had been, he had given her his condolences, and been kind and understanding in times of distress.

Ravenflight sighed as she realized how familiar that interaction was. She tried to keep her thoughts off the handsome grey tabby, but felt her eyes water.

Shaking her head, she turned and silently half scrambled and half fell down the trunk of the tree. Luckily, a pile of dead leaves softened her plummet as she sent leaves flying into the air.

Dizzy, Ravenflight stood and shook out her pelt, grumbled at her clumsiness. She spat out a piece of leaf, gathering herself and scenting the air.

Besides the intermingled scent of Redpaw and her daughter, she picked up the scent of a squirrel. Wrinkling her nose, she went to work, following it into a patch of long grass.

She faintly heard screen scuffling amount the leaf litter, and ducked down, hoping the strong scent of a tansy patch somewhere near her would cover her scent. Ravenflight peeked around the grass to see a squirrel rummaging around the base of a tree.

Seeing that it was too concerned with eating, Ravenflight settled down into a hunting crouch and crept forward, her belly nearly brushing the ground. The long grass below her paws deadened the sound of her paw steps, and no major obstacle stood between her and the squirrel.

Well, besides a twig. Two tail lengths from the squirrel, it snapped. To Ravenflight's dismay, it turned and looked directly at her. She gave chase as it dropped its load and took off towards the nearest tree, scrambling onto the lowest branch to sit and chatter at the cat.

Ravenflight huffed, unwilling to let the squirrel win. She paced back and forth until an idea formed in her head. Taking a deep breath, she stopped below the squirrel's branch and bunched her haunches, taking a massive leap onto the branch.

As she pulled herself up, the squirrel leapt, off the branch. Heaving a sigh, Ravenflight jumped down after, landing right next to it as it hit the ground. Terrified the squirrel turned to run, but with a swipe, Ravenflight was soon trotting back to camp triumphantly with the squirrel locked firmly in her jaws.

By the time she had reached camp, the sun had just begun to touch the tip of the tree tips, casting a gentle orange glow across the camp. Spotting her friend napping outside the nursery, again, Ravenflight trotted over to Ebonyflower.

She gently woke her as she opened her pale yellow eyes that were blurred with sleep. She gave an incoherent mutter as she sat up and yawned.

Ravenflight dropped the squirrel next to her friend. "Want to share?" Ebonyflower responded with grunt and shook out her pelt.

The two she cats lay in the dying light of the day, nibbling at the squirrel and sharing tongues. Finally breaking the silence Ravenflight looked over at Ebonyflower who had sprawled out onto her side. "So when are they due?"

Ebonyflower scrambled to her paws while Ravenflight settled down onto her stomach with a grin plastered on her muzzle. Tucking her paws underneath her and looking up at Ebonyflower, all the while not losing her grin.

"How did you know!?" Ebonyflower sounded distressed. "Did you tell anyone else?"

Ravenflight gave a small laugh of amusement. "Okay first off, you just told me; second, great Starclan Ebonyflower your huge! If you were that size and not expecting kits I'd be concerned! Third, no." Ravenflight studied her friend's reaction as Ebonyflower sat down in a huff.

"Thank you," She replied calmly. "You always seem just a single step ahead of everyone else." Ravenflight grinned up at her friend. "Wait! I'm not that big!" Ebonyflower explained indignantly.

Ravenflight laughed, "Ebonyflower, one of you could make two of me. Two! At least!" She teased.

Ebonyflower gave a mocking growl as she pinned down Ravenflight. "I'm not that big! It's my… fur. I'm fluffy."

She laughed even harder. "Fluffy! Hahaha you're fluffy!"

"Stop laughing or I'll sit on you!"Ebonyflower teased. She lunged at Ravenflight, dropped like a dead weight down onto a laughing, wriggling Ravenflight.

Ravenflight huffed as she chocked on a mouthful of fur. "Get off me you loaf!" She gave a giant heave with her front paws, launching Ebonyflower into the air, who tumbled before rising to her paws and giving her pelt a thorough shake.

The two friends wrestled in the dust until the bright new-leaf sky had gave way to twilight. The last of the rosy pink streaks faded, leaving the sky an empty dark blue with a single star shining brightly overhead.

Ravenflight looked toward the entrance when she spotted Thrushpaw limping in with Redpaw by her side. Her emerald eyes scanned her small frame sympathetically, her fur was plastered to her side with a golden rod poultice, and her paws, ears, and pretty much her whole abdomen was encased in a wrapping of cobweb.

Mewing a goodnight to Ebonyflower, Ravenflight raced over the reach her daughter. "How did you feel today?"

Thrushpaw lifted her small tabby head, the single star reflecting in her sparkling eyes. "Well after I did a little border patrol with Sunblaze, he let me take a rest so I spent the rest of the day with Redpaw, we went out and talked, and Snowflower cleared me for apprentice duty, but said not to exert myself to much."

"Alright, well get some rest you two, and make sure not to spend too much time away, Rosefoot is sweet, but she have a _very_ short fuse." Redpaw nodded his head obediently and lead Thrushpaw away to the apprentice den.

Heaving a sigh, Ravenflight padded over to the warriors den, picking her way carefully around a maze of snoring muzzles and stray tails. When she finally reached her nest, she saw that Sunblaze had left to go sleep in the nursery with Ebonyflower, and his empty nest had been vacated by Shadowfur, and that Rainbreeze had pulled his nest next to hers as well.

Ravenflight shook her head and plopped down into her nest, peeking through the woven brambles above her and seeing the sky peppered with stars, _with my family and friends that have all passed._

Restless with the thought of her broken family, Ravenflight tossed and turned until she could sleep no longer, and stood knowing sleep was a long time coming.

As she left the warm, sleepy atmosphere of the den, she was greeted by the crisp night air and a disturbed call. Alarmed, and seemingly the only one awake, Ravenflight dashed to the elders den, barging inside to stand nose to nose with her mother.

"I couldn't save him." Brindletail's voice seemed horrifyingly hollow, thought tears were pouring from her amber eyes. "They tackled him and I could hear his screams, his cries! He called out for me but I couldn't even unsheathe my claws."

"Mom?" Ravenflight's voice shook as she prayed to Starclan for help. "It's okay, you're safe in the camp, and no one is hurt. Come with me." Her tail draped over Brindletail's shoulders, she coaxed her down into her nest. Eventually, her mother curled up, but still was shaking and whimpering.

Ravenflight looked down at her mother, sadness shaper that any claw pierced her heart, pretty much forcing her to settle against her mother, gently grooming her ruffled tabby pelt.

Brindletail had stopped shaking, but her murmurs of distress continued on until she finally whispered out the two names that brought out tears and heavy hearts. "Finchfoot?" she broke off and mumbled until she choked out: "Brakenpaw?"

Ravenflight sucked in a huge gulp of air to prevent herself from braking down. Seeing to it her mother had finally fell asleep, Ravenflight choked back a sob, and broke through the den, making a run for the entrance. Leaving bits of black fur caught the claws of the brambles; Ravenflight tore out of camp, the pair of grey eyes watching her disappeared back in the dark.

He knew he could chase her down, say her name softly, catching her attention, as he had before, but his heart stopped him, his paws stay rooted to the ground as his mind wandered back to the days that had been the best of his life.

Ravenflight charged through the forest, the wind whipping around her fur, stealing the tears that fell from her.

In her blind dash, a raspberry bush tendril that had gone unnoticed trapped her paw, wrapping around her leg tightly, and the barb like thorns tearing her skin. Ravenflight let out a yowl that was abruptly cut off as she tripped, smashing her face into the ground, her hind paws flying over her head, and finally, her back crashing into the unforgiving dirt.

A painful pop echoed throughout the trees as Ravenflight struggled to pull herself into a sitting position. Feeling bruised, dusty, hurt, bloody, lonely, and terribly sad, Ravenflight gave up, letting herself haunch over her bleeding forepaw, she let out a long, sad cry. Her sobs only quieted when she had to occasionally spit out a mouthful of salty tears.

Ravenflight wasn't quite sure of how she broke down, or why sadness had had suddenly decided to swallow her up, but she sat there, drowning in tears. The moon offered no comfort as it shone brightly overhead, casting a cold silver glow around a shuddering black shape.

After it seemed she had run out of tears, sobs, sadness, and blood. Ravenflight straightened up, wincing as she began to attempt to free herself from the death grip of her thorny captor.

She began trying to nibble through the thick tendril, but pulled away as a thorn stabbed the roof of her mouth. Changing strategies, she pulled of every thorn before chomping down on the tendril.

The force caused blood to leak from her jaws, forcing her to stop and spit, leaving a small puddle of scarlet in the dirt. Ravenflight looked closer to realize that she had almost bit through; she grimaced as she saw thorns snagged deep into her flesh.

A wave of pain washed over her as she gave a gentle shake, and Ravenflight realized she had to free herself before some predator found her and… Ravenflight shuddered, unable to finish the thought.

She thought of an idea, a bloody one. Ravenflight braced herself, squeezing her eyes shut and giving a massive heave away from the bramble. The tendril snapped where she had gnawed at before, but the thorns broke off, still embedded deep in her skin.

Ravenflight screamed, stumbling backward. Crimson began flowing immediately, making for a metallic scent in the air. She forced her mind to focus, dragging herself to a small stream and yanking out the claw like thorns.

Once she had finished, her throat was sore from screaming, and her leg resembled minced meat. One look at her bloodied self and she dropped like a stone, unconscious before her head fell into the stream.

Luckily, the icy water that encased her head woke her up in a heartbeat. Ravenflight sprang up and sneezed, water spraying out onto the ferns. Before she could think otherwise, she jumped into the stream, the cold water engulfing her to her shoulders and numbing her wounds. Relieved, she lowered her muzzle, lapping up the deliciously cold water.

Once she had her fill, she shambled onto shore more alert, deciding to at least wrap her leg. She scoured around hoping to find something to tie her over just a little while.

The moon had dragged itself further along the night sky. Ravenflight secured on the last cobweb encasing her bloody lacerations. She hoped her flimsy work would keep on her marigold poultice through her trek back to camp.

As she gave her coat a gentle shake, Ravenflight heard what she thought to be a cry of distress. With her fur on end, she began trying to locate the source of the noise. After dragging herself over fallen logs and pits of mud, she found herself collapsed in front of a kit.

Ravenflight blinked mud out of her eyes to see if she was seeing everything correctly. A kit? Yes. A kitten Ravenflight could take back to camp and snuggle with in the depths of a nice warm den? Well, not exactly. A baby fox would definitely not be welcomed with open hearts and minds.

The little cub looked down at her with wide frightened eyes, it's usually white underbelly was stained with mud and blood. The bright orange fur darkened with what seemed to be soot. Ravenflight lay on the cool dirt, fighting stay conscious through a haze of pain.

The little fox's' curious gaze lingered on her before it crouched down, sticking its muzzle into her face, sniffing at her eye. Ravenflight groggily pulled away, causing the cub to leap backward. As it walked back up, it noticed her shredded forepaw, sniffed at the cobweb that had torn away, and let out a distressed whimper before giving it a gentle lick.

She was dimly aware of the fox lying next to her, giving her a concerned look before lifting its muzzle towards the heavens and letting out a series of howls. Ravenflight's vision was eventually completely shrouded with darkness as she gave way to pain and exhaustion.


	15. Old Haunts and Past Flames

**Howdy! I updated a little early to make up for my delay, but I will try to stay on my 'every Sunday' updating schedule. I must say that I'm a little upset at the pitiful amount of reviews, but I do thank those who did. I do understand that I didn't stick to my schedule, but here we are now.**

**Before I shut up, one more thing; two actually.**

**"****Raven the flies at night"- Yeah she got pretty upset, I guess she could be a little emotionally unstable. Sometimes I feel bad about treating her so badly.**

**Libra- Thank you, I always do worry about how people feel about the story. I'm glad you like it, and I took a long time writing out the summary to make general enough to cover the whole story, but with enough detail to interest more readers.**

* * *

><p>Pain. So much Pain. Ravenflight groaned as she attempted to turn over and bury her head away from the obnoxious howling and a stream gurgling nearby. Howling? What? Where am I? She blinked open her blurred green eyes, squinting against the sun. Ravenflight felt confusion sweep her mind as she saw the rosy pink streaks of dawn rather than the familiar bramble roof of the Warriors' den. Ravenflight gently pushed herself into a sitting position. Her body, specifically her forepaw screamed out in protest. A cold blast of air kept Ravenflight from passing out. Again.<p>

After her eyes had finally adjusted, Ravenflight gasped as she saw the same, filthy fox cub howling into the early dawn morning. At her outburst, the little fox turned its head and yapped happily, covering her in licks.

Groggy and unwilling to shove it away, she gave up and simply purred, giving it a lick on the muzzle. Ravenflight grimaced as soot coated her tongue, but the fox immediately sat back on its tail, quieting down and gazing at her curiously.

Again, too tired to care, she didn't question her odd situation and gingerly lifted her injured leg to examine it.

Unlike she had feared, her wound was clean, it hadn't festered or swelled. But, her cobweb encasing had torn away. Ravenflight looked up at the fox, catching its weary eyes. "Did you do this? Why? Where is your mother and siblings?"

The cub turned its head, giving a little whine as it stared at her. A load grumble answered her. Ravenflight sighed as she realized the cub must be starving, and really, she was too. She stood, gently putting weight on her injured leg, pleased to find it holding up.

Ravenflight felt her muscles ache as she shook out her pelt. She walked over to the stream and lapped up its cool, crisp water. She lifted her muzzle, scenting the cold air. _Why wasn't __**I**__ cold last night_? Ravenflight padded back to her where she had collapsed and found a little dent in the long grass next to hers.

Once again, she felt confusion shroud her thoughts as she realized the cub must have cuddled against her. She looked back to it to see its gaze following a butterfly fluttering around. It stood and jumped in the air, reaching for its prey with tiny, soot stained paws, its back facing Ravenflight.

Oh Starclan, well at least I know it's a girl now. Ravenflight gave a little giggle as she focused her attention back on catching a morsel for her and the fox. It was a very strict rule that during times of scarce prey, the ones who are incapable of hunting for themselves must be fed first. But with warm weather and prey returning, she could always just catch a little extra.

Ravenflight hunted down a few mice and a rabbit before the dawn had ended, and scraped earth over the mice to hide it from predators. _Like the one I'm about to feed! _She huffed as she lifted the rabbit up with an achy neck and limped back to her little clearing.

The cub was waiting for her patiently as she dropped the rabbit onto the grass. Ravenflight groaned and she rolled her shoulders in a feeble attempt to relieve her soreness.

The fox cub was the first to take a bite, though it was a very small one, and moved away a tail length to sit and chew on its bite. Ravenflight sighed as she settled down and tucked in, her mind wandering off.

She thought of last night, her wound to her leg had been seemingly much worse, she had been sure she'd broken something. But by a miracle, maybe she hadn't and her wounds only stung more due to her depression that had bite her even harder.

She was torn from her thoughts as the cub gave a little whine. Ravenflight looked over to see the cub had lain on her stomach with her head resting on her paws, staring up at Ravenflight with wide, innocent amber eyes.

As a mother, Ravenflight knew begging when she saw it, so she obliged and brought over the rest of the rabbit, hopefully enough to tie over her little fox.

The cub stood up happily, revealing itself to have a few cuts on her belly. She trotted over and set to devouring the rest of the carcass.

Ravenflight sat by, wondering what she could possibly due with a fox cub. It was filthy, its orange coat darkened with soot, the white underbelly stained with blood and mud. So once the cub had finished eating, Ravenflight led it into the stream and began the strenuous task of cleaning its pelt.

Using the water, her paws, and worst of all, grooming, the cub was soon sitting on the pebbly shore with a shining fiery coat, clean wounds, and soot free fur. Ravenflight was at the edge of the stream, her fur plastered to her sides, lapping at the water hoping to wash away the taste of fox fur and soot.

There was still just one more thing. Shelter. Probably the biggest thing, and what would be the most difficult to find. Ravenflight sighed as she wracked her brain for ideas, but came up with nothing.

The cub stood from where it sat on the shore, and parted its jaws in a massive yawn. She stood and clambered over to Ravenflight, flopping down beside her in the warm sunlight, curling into a tight ball.

Ravenflight looked down at the cub, envying its sense of innocence, and how all it could worry about was the now, and not the future. Deciding that time was definitely not of the essence, she laid down beside her cub and gave it a lick on the ear before laying her head on its rhythmically rising and falling flank.

With a comfortably full stomach and gentle sunlight warming her back, Ravenflight felt a wave of exhaustion, and soon, she fell asleep to the gentle gurgle of the stream and distant birdsong.

Ravenflight woke to find herself sprawled out on a pile of dried pine needles. Immediately she leapt to her paws in a panic, scanning her surroundings frantically. She let out a faint whimper as she discovered the forest to be completely unfamiliar, and the sky darkening as dusk was set to rule the sky. There was no scent or landmark that could help her back home.

The fox cub had even gone the stream nowhere in sight, and absolutely no familiar scent to help guide her to home, help, or her fox cub.

"Hello? Someone, where am I?" Ravenflight called out into the shadowy forest. "Thruspaw? Copperpaw? Oakpaw? Emberpaw? Dewpaw? Ebonyflower, Sunblaze, Snowflower, Splashstar?" Ravenflight shouted out all the names that would come to her, all the cats that would hear her and search for her. She ignored the most obvious one, the one that would run the forever and a day to find her.

Becoming a little hysterical, she lost all sense as she began dashing through the seemingly endless forest. She was running about blindly until a smell made her choke and her eyes water. _Smoke_? The gas filled the air, and suddenly, everything became warmer as faint crackling and cries sounded in the distance.

Fur on end, Ravenflight pelted towards the fire, horrified to find a faint sense of fox underlying the smell of plants burning. Chest burning and eyes streaming, Ravenflight struggled to continue on until she stumbled across a den that collapsed. She felt horror freeze her limbs as she heard a cry from inside, and realized that soon, very soon, the hungry flames would engulf the heap of earth.

"Mom! Help!" Ravenflight raced forward and began frantically scrabbling where the entrance had collapsed. She could feel the heat of the fire at her back, and sweat already had pinned down her bristling fur. She couldn't feel anything beneath her paws as the screaming stopped.

She began to dig harder, her claws now clogged with dirt. Ravenflight was panting and a lump of doubt began to form deep in her stomach. She knew the urgency of the situation, but she also knew that there was really nothing she could do now but persist in digging. Her back was searing as she continued, until she could stand it no longer.

Ravenflight turned to see scarlet flames bearing down on her, threatening to engulf her. Terror forced her back to safety, and something glued her gaze onto the den. She watched in horror as a little orange paw poked out from the wall of earth.

Knowing there was nothing in her power she could do to save the owner of the tiny limb; Ravenflight felt tears slick her scorched fur. Ravenflight stared before she began to yowl. "You're almost safe! Keep digging!" She broke off choking as smoke began to ravage her lungs. Ravenflight looked back up and realized only a miracle could save the little creature now.

And the miracle came. Soon, a little fox cub burst through the wall of earth and was shoved up onto the top, as far away from the hungry far as it could get from the fire. A vixen, presumable the mother, got halfway through the entrance before the earth gave way, trapping its lower half under a mountain of dirt. He fox looked up at her cub, its amber eyes pouring out tears.

"Run! Leave me! Go safely, I'm sorry. I love you!" Ravenflight started at the fact she could actually understand the fox, and ran forward to help the cub. But before she could reach it, the little cub took off in the opposite direction of the fire. Ravenflight turned to run after it, but not before hearing the last agonized scream from its mother.

"I will always be with you my little Scarlet!" Ravenflight heart ripped in two as the crackling flames overtook the den, and Ravenflight took off after the cub, hoping she could out run the fire, the screams, the death.

As Ravenflight ran through an unfamiliar forest trail, chasing after an unfamiliar fox, she thought to herself; what am I doing? Where are my family and Ivyclan? I don't even know how I got here or why I'm here. All I know is that I should at least help the cub… Scarlet was her name.

She continued to track the tiny soot paw imprints on the fallen needles, all the while casting wary glances over her shoulder. Ravenflight felt confusion hit her again as she realized she hadn't seen any streams nor prey, and also the fact the forest seemed endless.

Once again, Ravenflight sighed as she continued on, her torched fur and singed paws left behind her.

Eventually, Ravenflight noticed the trees were beginning to thin out, becoming more far spread and wide enough for… a stream! Ravenflight felt she should recognize it, but felt nothing as she stopped to lap up the tasteless water. She froze as the ferns across her parted as a fox pushed its head through to get a drink.

Ravenflight watched with interest as the cub stopped to stare at its reflection. "Maybe I'll see you again one day mommy." Scarlet gave her amber eyes a blink a single tear fell for her muzzle, sending a ripple throughout the water, disorienting the reflection as the cub gave a heavy sigh.

Ravenflight once again had to refrain from gasping as she understood the foxes speak once again. She silently backed into a bush, feeling a distant prick of pain as a thorn found its way into her fur.

Shaking her pelt, Ravenflight pulled herself from out under the bush once the cub had gone. Contemplating whether or not to confront the cub, she hadn't realized the forest around her had become more familiar, more homelike. She also had yet to realize that they had been traveling for what had felt like moons, the moon itself had long since raised, the sky darkening as the stream's sweet melody sounded over the chattering of crickets.

Determined to find the cub before something else did, Ravenflight lowered her nose back to the dirt, overlooking the musk of the mud to find the cubs fear scent.

She followed the cub until she heard cries of sadness, chillingly familiar; she began to sprint after the tiny fox, until she caught up with it standing nose to nose with a black cat. Weariness wreathed around her as she tucked herself underneath a holly bush.

Spiky leafs pricked her back as she took a deep breath, and scented something very, very familiar, the scent she'd grown up to. Ivyclan. Ravenflight whipped her head up to watch the midnight black she cat open a pair of slurred emerald eyes.

Ravenflight leapt to her paws, her fur on end and covered with sweat, she looked down at her little orphaned cub that had lost its mother to nature's claws.

She gently rubbed her head against the cub and gave it a lick on the forehead. "You're safe now my little Scarlet. I'm so sorry about what has happened to you." Ravenflight watched lovingly as the cub… Scarlet stretched out her little black paws, and parted her jaws in a massive yawn.

Scarlet looked up at Ravenflight with tired amber eyes that she found new depth in. She saw the underlying layer of sadness at the loss of her mother. Of her family. Ravenflight sighed as she arched her back in a stretch, her mind curious as to Scarlet and if she had siblings.

_I feel so sorry for her, her heart was too fragile for that ordeal, her youth poisoned by loss and grief._ Ravenflight watched the cub stand and sniff around absentmindedly, her thought and attention consumed by wonder and horror of the dream that had felt so real.

"Uh hello?" Ravenflight was torn from her thoughts as a deep voice sounded from behind her. Instantly awake and alarmed, she leapt to Scarlet's side, wrapping her tail around her shoulders and taking a defensive position.

"Icanexplain!" The words rushed out before she could recognize the cat. Excitement and comprehension made her belly drop like a stone as she smiled, struggling with what to say. Ravenflight took one glance at his orange eyes before calming and meowing, "Hi flare!"

"Hey. Hope you don't mind me asking, but what are you doing?" The ash colored tom eyed the cub curiously, his eyes looked a little wary and his fur a bit on end.

"Oh, right," Ravenflight beckoned him over and together they settled on the shore of the stream, the little cub following and splashing into the shallows and barking excitedly, "well, it's actually quite a story."

Ravenflight explained her sadness and dash through the forest, her encounter with the bramble, her meeting the cub, and the cub's back story and washing it, hunting for it before falling asleep and having her dream of the cub's journey to her.

Flare listened the whole time a serious gaze, but when the part came about the vixen, sadness shadowed his eyes as he glanced over at the happy, now napping, cub. "All of that work for a cub? Wow, you must be a great mother, I bet your mate really loves you." He snuck a hopeful glance at Ravenflight, who in turn, blushed a little as she looked away.

"The kit's father and I are no longer together." Ravenflight finished bluntly, though her mind snuck back to all his hopeful, sad, and regretful glances she always caught.

"Ah, I see," Flare scooted just a bit closer to the black she cat, their fur just barley touching, "He must have been a great father, and one lucky tom." Flare gave her a little look, and once again, Ravenflight shuffled her paws like a muddled apprentice.

"Well he wasn't the best father, or mate he did something for me that I can never forget, and will never let my heart ever feel any dislike for him. He saved my life and gaze me a beautiful litter of kits."

"Do you still… like him?" He finished awkwardly, but he looked over at her with seriousness set in her handsome grey features.

"I'm not sure; sometimes I just feel a little lost." Ravenflight's voice faltered at the end as she gazed onto Flare's glowing orange gaze.

Flare smiled as he let out a purr. "Well I can always help you be found."

* * *

><p><strong>Awe! A sappy ending to a chapter that almost made me cry while I wrote it! Haha, just kidding… maybe. <strong>

**Just wondering, what do you guys think of Flare? I really do like writing for him, but I'm really not sure how far I'll take **

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**


	16. You Gotta Hurt Before You Heal

**Hi there! Guess who isn't dead?! Yay! Wow it's been a while, anyways, I could come up with loads of excuses but let me just say: sorry.**

**Here's the newest chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Well thanks to those who reviewed! Wow 82! I gotta say I love y'!all!**

****Ravenflight groaned as she tried to shove away the paw shaking her awake. She let out an annoyed growl as the fool persisted. Eyes still shut, Ravenflight shifted around until she was in the perfect position, taking a deep breath,she kicked out her back legs. Unfortunately, her hind paws didn't connect with her perpetrator; instead, they met a sleeping mound next to her.

Before she could even open her eyes, her victim was on top of her, snarling in her face with terrible morning breath, bringing down a massive, heavy paw straight onto her forehead.

"Watch it!" Ravenflight blinked open her eyes to find her sight fogged from the blow. She took a moment to regain herself when she realized.

"Leafclaw I'm so sorry!" Whoops. Leafclaw kept up the same scowl until Ravenflight shut her jaws so quick her teeth clicked. _I'm just wasting my breath anyways,_

Leafclaw let out a small snarl, "Since you're awake, hunting patrol at sunhigh with three others, and tomorrow, at dawn, you will go out with Rosefoot, Tigerfur, and…." The deputy's pale brown eyes scanned over every sleeping mound, until they stopped and a strange look overtook them. "Shadowfur."

Ravenflight wanted to claw the deputy's face desperately, to insult him, to do something. But instead she forced a stiff nod as she walked out of the den. _Who woke me?_ She looked back into the den to see no one but Leafclaw awake. Irritation nagged at the loom of her thoughts, but she pushed it away as she turned to calm her moss spiked pelt.

When she finally finished, she felt ravenous, and shook out her pelt as she strolled over to the prey pile. She went for a mouse, but when she looked up, her gaze locked with her mother's, who had stopped at the mouth of the elders den. Sighing, Ravenflight dropped the mouse and snatched up a rabbit to share.

As she pushed through the drooping branched of the willow, she immediately regretted this whole day. It was just her mother, and from the way Brindletail had tucked her paws and tail so meticulously meant... _Oh StarClan no… A lecture.  
><em>  
>Forcing down the urge to drop the rabbit and run, or to vomit, Ravenflight instead set it down and gave her mother a warm nuzzle. "Hi Brindletail, how have you been?" Ravenflight felt incredibly awkward, and it increased as Brindletail ignored her, leaning forward to take a bite out of the rabbit instead.<p>

For what felt like an incredibly painful, long, three moons, Brindletail chewed. Ravenflight looked back in forth across the den. Brindletail chewed. Ravenflight shifted paw to paw. Brindletail swallowed. Ravenflight resisted the urge to snatch the rabbit away from her mother who continued on slower than a turtle_. I remember that one time I saw the turtle by the stream, it was so small!_ Ravenflight smiled to herself.

Ravenflight dropped her smile as she saw her mother staring at her with piercing amber eyes. "What'd you say Brindletail?"

Brindletail gestured her thin tail towards the rabbit. "Eat." Ravenflight kept her gaze glued to the rabbit as she ate, desperately trying to ignore Brindletail's gaze torching her ears.

Ravenflight took another bite, still feeling weird in the company of her mother. "Ravenflight, I've noticed how you've been acting lately, your erratic schedule, and well, downright favoritism."

Ravenflight kept her eyes glued on her meal as she chewed a little faster. "You've been in and out the camp, sometimes staying out over night even, and it's not healthy for you or your family."

Ravenflight tore off another chunk. "It seems you've been spending a lot more time with Copperpaw, Thrushpaw, and even Emberpaw, but have completely overlooked Oakpaw and Dewpaw. It's important they are all treated equally to avoid bitterness later on."

Ravenflight ripped a enormous slab from her carcass. "I'm just saying, consider the others and what's best, maybe you should get back together with Shadowfur?"

Ravenflight involuntarily spat out the rabbit, sending it gracefully soaring across the den. Crashing into the snowy white chest of … _No, no, no, no! I should've never woke up today!_ Splashstar stopped dead in her tracks as Ravenflight's unfinished meal collided with her chest before falling to her paws, leaving a scarlet impact stain on the leaders only white patch. Splashstar's gaze would've incinerated the rabbit piece if she would've stared any longer, she pricked her ears as she watched it slide down her front, her eyes following its descent downwards, making a final fall to the mossy floor with a plop, landing between the leader and Ravenflight.

When the leaders green eyes reached Ravenflight's face, the black she cat looked down with horror in her emerald eyes. She immediately lowered herself until her stomach lay on the mossy floor, Brindletail staring down at her daughter with what could only be described as a mix of udder disbelief and pain.

Slowly, Splashstar blinked before taking a deep breath. Ravenflight felt horror freeze her heart as she continued her stare at her leader's paws. "Well then, that was… odd. You two continue your—whatever. Just no more kit play." Splashstar licked her white chest clean, before giving Ravenflight a nod. The tortoiseshell then turned before pushing herself through the willow branches, leaving Ravenflight and Brindletail thunderstruck.

Ravenflight heaved herself to her paws, "I'm oh so sorry to be the one to end this—_encounter_, but I think I have to go lead a hunting patrol now…" she finished briskly before dashing out of the den, her mind churning with what Brindletail had said. _I'm not a bad mother! I don't favorite any kits, Oakpaw and Dewpaw favor their_ father! Ravenflight stopped in her tracks. _Did I really mean that? I would've never said anything like that before! Maybe I am…  
><em>  
>Ravenflight shook her head in an attempt to push her doubts away, walking up towards Leafclaw. He looked up from his vole, irritation lighting his eyes as he locked gazes with the black she cat. "Ravenflight," he regarded her coldly, "take out the hunting patrol and bring back something more suitable for consumption." Ravenflight bit down on her tongue as she forced her head down in a dip of obedience.<p>

She turned towards the prey pile, easily calling over Tigerfur and Rosefoot. Rosefoot dipped her head, "Hi Ravenflight, do you mind if we bring Redpaw? He is going to be a warrior soon, and he needs practice when it comes to hunting." Ravenflight nodded, _the more the merrier—I guess.  
><em>  
>"Tigerfur, please go get Shadowfur." Ravenflight tried to sound casual, but her voice was stiffer than a dead rabbit.<p>

"Okay Ravenflight." Tigerfur threw her a strange look, but padded over to the warrior's den and called out for Shadowfur.

Ravenflight waited patiently, looking up to find Shadowfur smiling at her. She cautiously smiled back, glad to turn away as Rosefoot came trotting up with Redpaw in tow. She walked over to the entrance, taking a deep breath before bolting through the thorny entrance, satisfaction warming her pelt as thorns pulled smoothly through her silky pelt. She grinned as she led them through the forest at a sprint, glad to get away from it all, the wind rushing in her ears, the burn of her legs legs. _You're leading a patrol!_ Ravenflight skidded to a stop, throwing up some dirt and leaves as she sat and waited.

Tigerfur was the first to break through the undergrowth. He shot her a dirty look before stalking over to a beech tree and taking a seat. Shadowfur was next, bursting through with his chest heaving. "I thought we were hunting, not racing." His tone was light and friendly, but Ravenflight knew him well enough to read his grey eyes. _He's right. I have to get my stuff together and focus. I'm a warrior, not some apprentice_.

Finally, Rosefoot appeared, the bushes parting after her as Redpaw shouldered his way through right after. Rosefoot had a nasty air about her, making Ravenflight a little nervous as she picked her next words cautiously. "Let's spread out, and meet back here at about sunhigh, catch as much as you can and we'll haul it back." Shadowfur gave her a nod of approval, and Tigerfur and Rosefoot left without a word, their tails held even higher than their heads.

Redpaw bounced over, gently touching noses with Ravenflight before racing after Rosefoot, leaving just her and Shadowfur. "Hunt together?" His grey gaze was soft, and he gave a friendly wave of his tail.

Ravenflight hesitated; she felt awkwardness itch at her paws. "Okay." She forced out, and even managed to give him a smile. _No! Don't lead him on._ Shadowfur took the lead, heading towards a group of oak trees. "We should be able to catch a squirrel, maybe a mouse or two…"

Ravenflight wasn't listening. She was observing Shadowfur. His thick grey pelt that was slashed with black shadows, his long tail, and the way he looked muscular, even when under all that fur. Ravenflight let out a sigh as her eyes wandered. His adorable pointed ears with little tufts of fur on the tips, his wide, fluffy paws.

_Did I make the right decision to end everything like that? I can't be feeling this way—acting this way—when there is nothing between us but kits. It's not fair to him, or me, but I honestly don't know which way to turn, what move to make, it seems that every time I try to make a stand I fall…_

She was so engrossed that when Shadowfur stopped, she walked right into him. Embarrassment followed right after. With her ears pinned back, she tried to muster up a sorry. She fell back looking up into his grey eyes, the moment freezing. His handsome, sculpted face, his heart melting grey eyes, and his cute black nose all kept Ravenflight staring.

"Ravenflight, are you alright?" The moment was gone, and she was back in reality, back in the awkward situation she'd desperately hoped to avoid.

_Say something, anything! Ugh, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!_ "Uh…sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Ravenflight rose to her paws, trying to end her stupidity streak.

"Ravenflight, you've been going about today like a kit! I'm worried about you, your always gone, your kits never know where you are, and you seem to have an erratic lifestyle that can't possibly be healthy!" Shadowfur's eyes searched deep into green ones.

"I could feel your gaze burning through me as we walked. Ravenflight, we can't go on like this. We have something special that cannot be undone. We not only have kits, but something just as deep, and you know it. I know it. We can't keep this up, my heart aches for you and seeing you—seeing your life spiraling downhill, is torture. Being unable to share a family meal at the end of day, unable to take nice long walks anymore! Ravenflight tell me what I've done! All I have done is change for you! I take care of our only kits that really talk to me! I've become responsible, and I've been trying so hard to get you back into my life." His words softened as his paw met Ravenflight's."

_No, no, no, no, no!_ Ravenflight looked up at him, desperately trying to hide her shock and horror. _This wasn't supposed to happen, none of it._ "Shadowfur," her voice faltered as she acknowledged him formerly for the first time in moons, "I'm so sorry, I didn't think—I didn't know—that you felt that way. I…I…" Ravenflight didn't know what to say, so she said it all.

"Oh Shadowfur, what we had was special, our kits are held above my own life. They don't understand, even I don't, I'm not sure what I want, Shadowfur. I'm not sure what I feel anymore. I feel as though everything I do, every decision I make spits in my paws or comes back to bite me in the tail. I see you, and I don't know what to say, 'I'm sorry' isn't even a start. I don't know anymore!" Tears began to dampen her cheeks as she stared up into Shadowfur's comforting grey eyes. "Shadowfur, what I want now to stop making mistakes. My kits are my only accomplishment, and look how I've screwed that up! I know that I love you still, and I love my kits, but I don't know what I want to happen!" Ravenflight forced her tear flow to stop.

"I have to be strong, for everyone, and I'm not sure what I need right now. What I do know is that I just need time, and I need to stop making mistakes." _Please don't take that the wrong way! You're not a mistake, but you're not what I need right now!_

Shadowfur took in a deep breath, grey eyes holding Ravenflight's calmly. "I understand, let's just be… friends." The words dried his heart, and burned his throat, but he held a smile. He knew what he really meant. _My dear Raven, I would love you to the end of time, and I will wait for you no matter how much it burns my paws, for you will always be the one to hold my heart. _But all he could manage was a single tear as Ravenflight turned and pushed her way through the bushes.

_I should never have looked back…_ Ravenflight kept walking, trying to put her mind at ease. _Just keep moving forward. That's all you know so, that's all you'll do._ Ravenflight walked aimlessly, her shoulders feeling light for the first time in forever, but now mind cloudier than ever.

Remembering she had a patrol to meet sometime soon, Ravenflight stopped, only to realize she'd come across the maple tree, its branches barren and still in the cold, dead still day. Her gaze wandered over the exposed roots dipping in the frigid stream, and the two small piles stones that lay between two entwined roots. Her gaze lingered on them, before she walked over and sat between them, looking out over the stream to the other side, her thoughts wandering to happier days.

_"__Brakenkit! Wake up! Momma says we can go out and play! There is snow and dad promised to carry us around on his shoulders!" Ravenkit shook her brother's tiny shoulders impatiently. The nursery was warm and cozy, a polar opposite to the frozen wonderland outside, a magnet for the notoriously lazy Brakenkit._

_Finally, he burst to life, turning and tackling his sister through the small nursery entrance. Ravenkit yowled in delight as she engulfed herself into the scuffle. "I'm the leader here, Brakendung!" she called out triumphantly, pinning her brother down with her tiny black paws. She looked down at her small paws, wondering how big she'll be once she's leader! "The almighty Ravenstar has won the battle! Give me all your mice!" Brakenkit wriggled beneath her paws._

_"__Let me up, Ravenkit! The ground is cold!" Once he stood, both kits pressed together. _

_"__It is really cold!" Ravenkit mewed. Her huge green eyes took in everything, the snow that went up to her stomach, the frozen prey pile, the leaders rock covered in the white powder, and how oddly quiet and serene it all was. "This is great! I love snow!" she meowed._

_"__Though you may love snow, it makes a warriors life much harder!" Both kits spun to see their father walking up with their mother at his side._

_"__Finchfoot!" Both kits jumped at their father, his golden pelt disappearing underneath two fluff balls. Brindletail watched warmly over her family, her amber eyes sparkling with amusement and love as the trio stirred up flurries of snow._

"Ravenflight?"

Ravenflight was torn from her memories, whipping her head around to find Flare and Scarlet walking up to her. The fox cub immediately sprang forward, covering Ravenflight in licks, yapping her happiness to the frozen world. Once the cub had settled besides her, Flare sat beside her, his pelt ever so slightly touching Ravenflight's.

"Hello Flare, how have you been?" Ravenflight turned her head to meet his orange eyes, his body next to hers enticing her to lean into him, but she kept a distance.

"Well in this weather, I've been trying to find a barn. The cubs diet—and mine—have been pretty small, I can only catch so much with just two paws around…" he trailed off before meticulously searching Ravenflight's eyes.

It was hard to not look away; his bold eyes only emphasized his not-so-subtle question. "Well work around the clan has been tough, though there has been little snow. The prey is scarce for everybody." Ravenflight tried to finish coolly, but failed miserably.

"If life is too stressful in the clan, we could always go look for that barn—together." He leaned his thin body into hers, his pelt intermingling with her's.

Ravenflight tore away from his side, trying to keep her anger from exploding. "Flare, I know what you're doing. Don't pressure me, I have a family, a life, we've discussed this."

"How could we be together if we never see each other? I didn't ask for you to run away." His voice grew hard.

"You don't have to! You breathing down my neck does nothing but irritate me, and we're not together I'm sorry. I've messed up too much lately; I don't need any other trouble besides what I have." Her voice was brittle, and her heart sank a little as hurt brimmed his eyes, slowly masked by emptiness. "I have to go…" She broke off as she licked Scarlet's black ear, the cub in turn engulfed Ravenflight's entire face with her tongue.

Ravenflight turn and bolted away, her mind whirling. _I need a break, I need to focus… _Ravenflight slowed as she realized that there was little time left before the patrol would meet again, and if she came back with no prey—well, she just couldn't.

_I'd get lucky to catch just one piece of prey… ugh why am I so stupid!? _Feeling a little desperate, Ravenflight ran around, looking for anything. As she came across a small clearing, her paw managed to get caught in something and she came to a crashing stop. Dazed, she weakly raised her head to find, right in front of her nose, a small pile of prey that contained two mice, a squirrel, and a rabbit.

Curious, she gave the pile a sniff, and growled when she recognized the scent just barely clinging to the rodents' fur. _Just leave me alone! I really need toms to stop breathing down my neck for a while… _

Only too willing to claim the prey obviously left for her, Ravenflight took up a bunch of furry tails and paws, trying not to sneeze as fur tickled her nose. Lifting her chin, she hurried forward back to the beech tree, feeling grateful. _I can't say sorry anymore, but I won't forget this anytime, thanks for saving my pelt._ Once again doubting her decision, she tried to focus on not tripping over her haul.

Though she had no more trouble getting back to the clearing, her neck ached from the effort of carrying so much. Settling down a little more comfortably, she stacked her prey and tucked her paws underneath her chest, admiring the cloudless sky peeking through the bare branches of the trees. Taking a deep breath, she cleared her mind as she felt cold air fill her lungs, cooling her mind and crystallizing her determination.

_I'll get it right soon. It'll be tough, but you gotta clean the wounds before you can heal, even if it does sting…_ her thoughts were interrupted as Thrushpaw sprinted into the clearing, her tabby coat fluffed up and her green eyes wide. As soon as her eyes found Ravenflight, she yowled, "Ravenflight! Ravenflight! Ravenflight!"

Ravenflight leapt to her paws, alarm racing through her veins as she prepared herself for anything. "What is it? Did something happen, are you alright?" Thrushpaw skidded to a stop in front of Ravenflight.

"He knows, he's mad! I tried to talk to him but I think he's going to tell everybody!" Thrushpaw had a scared look on her face, and her chest heaved as she continued to babble. "I have to go, but Oakpaw knows, and he's real mad! You gotta do something! He threatened to tell Shadowfur, and… and…" Thrushpaw broke off as Oakpaw, Leafclaw, and Ebonyflower strolled into the clearing.

"What are you doing, lollygagging, that's why you missed that rabbit!" Leafclaw growled as he stalked up to Thrushpaw. He turned his head to Ravenflight and looked down at her prey, "Wow, you actually made a catch. Surprising." He growled.

"I believe I have enough sense to chastise _my _apprentice, Leafclaw," Ebonyflower finished tartly.

"What are you doing here, Thrushpaw, we're out here to train not socialize." Thrushpaw looked at Leafclaw, her eyes wide, and exchanged a desperate glance at Ebonyflower. Ebonyflower blinked and gaze a curt nod.

Ravenflight watched the half second exchange. _ Did I miss something?_ Ebonyflower narrowed her pale yellow eyes. "Pardon me, Leafclaw, but isn't it obvious? She thought the rabbit came this way, so she chased it, and ended up running into her mother. Simple." Ebonyflower flicked an ear in dismissal, turning to lead away the small group.

Oakpaw stood by, silent, and shot Ravenflight a poisonous glare before turning away. _What'd I do? What does he know? Why do my peaceful moments always have to be disturbed by one thing or another? _Thrushpaw quickly touched noses with Ravenflight, and dashed after her mentor.

Feeling dazed and confused, she settled back down, silent as Tigerfur and Shadowfur pushed through the bushes. Tigerfur looked down at her catch, dropping his three mice. "Wow, nice catch. You beat out me." Tigerfur gave her an admiring nod. Ravenflight dipped her head, feeling a little guilty when the credit was due elsewhere.

Shadowfur dropped his duck, giving Ravenflight a friendly nod. "He's right, that's a pretty good haul."

"Well you're the one who caught a duck." _Stop it, you would know better._ Shadowfur dipped his head a little awkwardly.

"That was… awkward." Rosefoot interrupted as she and Redpaw walked up. Ravenflight shot her a dirty look. _Really? Must you be so blunt and boisterous? _

"Let's head back to camp, I think we have plenty, good job everyone." Ravenflight gathered up her pile, all except a rabbit. Her achy neck told her there was no way she could pick it up again, but she went to anyways.

"Let me help." Shadowfur bent down, adding her rabbit to his duck, looking at her through pain filled eyes. It only lasted for a second, but it was enough to evoke heartache.

Once everyone was set, Ravenflight began the trek back to camp. _I'm sorry Shadowfur, I don't know what to do anymore. I'm trying, but right now I can't distract myself from what I really need to do… I love you now and forever, but I don't want to lead you one, to lead the kits on, to lead myself on. Maybe once we're among the stars we can be together, but it seems that my heart gets lost easily among the living. I'll wait for you until then, but for now, I must think with my head, not act with my heart._

**That was an intense chapter! I'll try to post whenever I can, but I can't guarantee anything really, my life is reeaallly hectic. I may just update the chapters before and make them a little better, but other than that… yeah.**

**Merry Whatever Doesn't Offend You! This is my present to you! This next update won't take as long, but it may be awhile.**

**Let me know what you guys think! Who do you want to see more of? Less of? What do you think Ravenflight should do? Leave a review!**


	17. Blood Colder Than Frost

**Half moon later…**

Ravenflight sat outside the apprentice den, a thrush between her paws. She smiled as Dewpaw, who sat at her side sharing a rabbit with Copperpaw, let out a happy giggle. "There's no way! You're the size of a mouse!" Dewpaw meowed.

Ravenflight blocked out their conversation as her mind drifted off._ Everything has gotten better so far, Shadowfur and I are _actually_ friends… I've regained my respect, and now, almost all of my kits are back to being my kits. _Her gaze landed on a dark ginger pelt, and she sighed heavily. _I have no idea why he resents me… Thrushpaw hasn't said anything, and neither has he, is that good? Or just a sign of something bad? Again. _

She shook her head and finished up, enjoying one of the last few nice days of Leaf fall. Even though the sky was cloudy, the air had a warm mugginess about it and the gentle breeze kept up the feeling of Greenleaf. Taking a deep breath, she took in the sight of the leaves turning from their varying shades of green to the vibrant oranges and reds soon to fill the canopy.

"Good morning Ravenflight," Ravenflight dipped her head as Leafclaw padded up to her. "You wouldn't mind joining a border patrol soon, would you?" Leafclaw had become much friendlier as Ravenflight began to focus more.

Ravenflight dipped her head and nodded "Right, well after Splashstar speaks you can meet up and head out."

She wondered what Splashstar would have to say; usually the leader was very casual. Her routine was only slightly different from the warriors which she reigned over. The tortoiseshell would patrol, hunt, and join in on training constantly. _That's why she so respected, she's more than a figure head; she a leader and a warrior._

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath Ivyrock for a clan meeting!" Splashtar's summoning broke into her thoughts, and she turned her head to find most cats already out in the clearing.

Ravenflight padded over, casually avoiding having to sit next to Shadowfur, sat between Ebonyflower and Rainbreeze. She looked over at the ever plumpening black she cat.

Ravenflight took a breath to talk with her, but realized Sunblaze was already deep in conversation with her, and from the snippets she caught, it was all about kits.

Sighing, she turned towards Rainbreeze. "Hey, how have you..." She faltered as she realized his eyes were glued on Bramblepaw. Ravenflight looked around for Splashstar, and found her speaking with Pineheart and Rosefoot.

The she cat gave both cats a gracious dip of her tri-colored head before bounding to the base of Ivyrock. "Three apprentices have been working hard to prove themselves worthy in the eyes of their clan, and have successfully done so."

"Redpaw, Stormpaw, and Bramblepaw, step forward. Rosefoot, you have spoken of Redpaw's excellence many times. Pineheart, you have told me that Stormpaw overcomes any challenge. Rainbreeze," Ravenflight felt the tom stiffen up as his name rang out, "no one goes without hearing of your amazing apprentice." Laughter rippled throughout the crowd, and Ravenflight heard the tom sputter out nervous laughter.

_Is he alright? I could understand a little nervousness, but this! He acts like its life or death!_ Ravenflight gave it no more thought as she caught Thrushpaw's eyes. They shone brighter than the sun, and flickered back to Redpaw's well groomed pelt.

"I, Splashstar, leader of Ivyclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn."

"Redpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Redpaw kept his voice level. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Redpaw, from this moment you will be known as Redstrike. StarClan honors your courage and kindness, and Ivyclan welcomes you."

"Stormpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Stormpaw's voice was confident. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Stormpaw, from this moment you will be known as Stormheart. StarClan honors your strength and loyalty, and Ivyclan welcomes you."

"Bramblepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Her voice was no more than a squeak.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Bramblepaw, from this moment you will be known as Bramblepool. StarClan honors your intelligence and thoughtfulness, and Ivyclan welcomes you."

"Redstrike, Stormheart, Bramblepool! Redstrike, Stormheart, Bramblepool!" Splashstar started the chant, and a chorus of voices slurred together as the newly made warriors sat next to their former mentors with pride.

Ravenflight saw Pineheart lean into Tigerfur, her eyes glowing with pride. "Ravenflight?"

"Hm?" Ravenflight looked over from the proud parents to see Rainbreeze walking up to her.

"Look." He flicked his dark grey ears, and let out a snort. Ravenflight followed his gaze to find it rest on Flowerfur and Shadowfur.

Ravenflight watched with interest as the tortoiseshell tried desperately to get his attention. She waved a silky tail before his nose, giving him sweet looks from amber eyes. She almost felt bad; Shadowfur had udder disinterest blatant in his eyes, oblivious to the she cat that seemed frantic for his attention.

"What do you think?" Rainbreeze turned his wide teal eyes on her, and sat down.

Ravenflight sat down beside him, flicking her ears in dismissal. "Well, Flowerfur is a bird brain. She really has a thick head underneath all that fur." Her green eyes continued to observe the duo, or more the solo peacock performance being giving to something as responsive as a tree.

"No, I mean _Shadowfur_." The tom shifted uncomfortably beside her, and she understood.

"Ohhhhh okay, I see; were not together you know. His happiness is his; I don't want my kits to see their father distressed over me. If he wishes to move on,"_ even if it is with a dung-for-brain, _"it's up to him."

Rainbreeze gave her a surprised look, and turned away to newly named Bramblepool; waving his tail in farewell. Ravenflight shook her head as she walked over to the newest warriors, congratulating them before walking over to the mouth of the entrance.

She sat down, wrapping her black tail over her paws. Parting her jaws in a huge yawn; she waited.

"Not too tired for patrol, are you?" Swiftmoon padded up to Ravenflight with Flowerfur, Rainbreeze, and Rockstorm flanking her.

Ravenflight stood and gave a good stretch, "Never." Swiftmoon smiled, and Ravenflight joined them, tailing in the back with Rainbreeze. Once they stepped out into the lively forest, they began a brisk jog.

"You know there is no competition between you and Flowerfur, right? Shadowfur is mad for you."

"Wow, you're feeling really gossipy today, hm? I'm well aware he still harbors feelings for me, and competition? What?" Ravenflight gave a heave as she launched herself over a log, landing gracefully on the other side.

"That's what I mean! You're independent, and strong. I love Flowerfur because she's my sister, but she's just another she cat that wants to stand behind a strong tom. She's always done that. She'd pick fights, and then look to me for help. Shadowfur would a weapon to her. Sure she's pretty, but you're stunning. She's a bee-brain, she really can't fight, she doesn't do a lot of thinking, but sure does a lot of talking."

"Unlike you, who observes a lot, and then talks a lot." Ravenflight added in.

"How come you don't do it Ravenflight? He would never say no, not to you." Rainbreeze spoke with genuine curiosity, "well, excuse me for prying first though."

Ravenflight resisted a laugh. She looked around the forest that blurred past her as they ran. _Why?_ "Well, good question. I'm not really ready to make a decision."

"Well you'll have an eternity to decide. Shadowfur would wait until the earth fell from under his paws."

Ravenflight kept silent. _I know._

"Halt!" Swiftmoon's patrol came to a skittering stop. Swiftmoon had her blue eyes narrowed, and her light grey pelt rose. "I smell rogue. Fan out, report anything; no heroics, we fight together."

Everyone nodded, tasting the air for any unfamiliar scent.

"Well at least _one_ of you is competent enough to catch a scent. Way to go." Ravenflight whipped her head around to find herself fighting to stay calm. Before her stood Frost and Whisper, both flanked by two cats unfamiliar to her.

Ravenflight leapt forward, standing a tail length from the two deceptive she cats. She snarled, and felt her confidence grow as Rainbreeze appeared at her side, and Rockstorm and even Swiftmoon stalked up, teeth bared and claws glinting in the weak sun.

"What do we have here? A snake; and mother of the season." Ravenflight spoke with gentle poison laced in her voice. "Just so you know, warriors don't go for crow food; so move on. I don't feel like sharpening my claws today, but the reunion has been gracious."

Whisper stepped forward, nose to nose with Ravenflight. "Watch your mouth, there are more of us. Our numbers increase every day. And it looks as though all your hearts aren't with the same cause." Whisper jabbed her tail at Flowerfur, who hung back.

Ravenflight turned and shot the she cat a dirty look. "Number's are nothing. Thousands of snakes lead on by a rat isn't intimidating." Ravenflight growled. Blood roared in her ears, every instinct told her to lounge forward and smite the face of the cats that hurt her loved ones.

Frost, who had sat by silently; padded up, she put as pure white paw on the shoulder of Whisper, "Go back, I can get this one." Whisper hissed, but stepped back, allowing Frost to get in Ravenflight's face. "How have you been? Long time, hm? Did that fat grey tabby survive his dunking in the river? Or did he just wash downstream with that other frog brained tom?"

Ravenflight looked down quickly, stung by the memory of Dewleaf.

Frost sensed her advantage. "Oh tell me! Which one couldn't float?" Ravenflight looked back up into Frost's empty eyes with hatred. "Oh right! The lighter tabby! Forgot that I minced him. Shame, he was actually kinda cute."

Ravenflight held her ground, but snarled her hatred, pressing her claws into the dirt.

"Ohh, she's mad!" Frost dropped her fake baby voice, replacing it with a hard, icy tone. "How cute. Since you're so mad, let's cut a deal. We'll fight, you win, and we leave. I win, and you, well..." Frost lifted a paw, unsheathing her razor claws. The message was clear.

"Just me and you. No tricks, no games, just claws and teeth." Frost smirked, and her icy blue eyes lit up with the challenge.

Swiftmoon stepped towards Ravenflight. "Of course not, Ravenflight-"

Ravenflight cut her off. "Let's do it."

"No!" Rainbreeze jumped in front of Ravenflight.

Ravenflight looked at Frost. "Would you excuse me?" Frost nodded.

Ravenflight stepped away, her companions circling her. "Ravenflight, you're crazy. No blood needs to be shed for this. We outnumber them, in cats and skill. We can chase them away." Swiftmoon looked into Ravenflight's eyes.

"No, something isn't right. Frost and Whisper want me to say no, so we chase them. Something tells me they have an attack based around the decision of giving chase. This all seems too… rehearsed. Something is wrong." Ravenflight looked into everyone's eyes, finding worry and surprise prominent.

"Do it." Flowerfur stepped forward, her eyes blank. "You can take her."

_Why am I not surprised. _Soon, her companions reluctantly agreed.

"If she does get the advantage, we'll step in." Swiftmoon whispered into her ear.

Ravenflight stepped forward towards her opponent. "No, there is too much, too much to settle."

Frost looked up, and to Ravenflight's pleasure, she caught flickers of uncertainty and fear in her ice blue eyes.

"Let's do it."

Ravenflight gave a fierce battle cry, launching herself forward, her claws catching in her opponent's chest. Frost gave a yowl of pain as she retaliated by raking her long claws down Ravenflight's face.

Ravenflight recoiled, and launched herself at Frost, both she cats crashing across the dirt. Jeers from her companions filled her ears as she leapt to her paws, and attacked Frost in a wave of vicious front pawed slashes.

"Pin her, Ravenflight! End it!" Swiftmoon's cry was heard a second too late. Frost came alive beneath her paws, heaving herself upward, sending a surprised Ravenflight soaring through the air.

Ravenflight crashed onto her side, feeling pain chatter her ribs as she forced herself to her paws. For a moment, all the jeers and yowls ceased. Frost and Ravenflight stood, taking defensive positions, waiting for the right time to end it.

Snarling, Ravenflight made the first move, a slow stalk around Frost, waiting to when the she cat would turn her head to look back again.

Ravenflight circled Frost, blood running down her nose, dripping onto the forest floor. Her chest heaved as she fought to keep her breath. Blood dripped into Ravenflight's eyes, and she shook it off, trying to make it seem as though she'd let her guard down.

Ravenflight lunged out, teeth bared, in attempt to bite down on the snowy white tail. Instead, Frost whipped around, her long claws raking down Ravenflight's cheek. Thinking fast, Ravenflight swiped at Frost's paws, and lunged at her face, biting down on an ear.

Frost yowled and tried to tear herself away, and did so successfully. She cried out in pain as she stumbled to her paws. Ravenflight scrambled backwards, a large portion of Frost's white—now bloody—ear in her mouth. She spat it out between them, glaring at Frost who stood, breathing heavily with one half of her face stained with blood that rushed from a torn, bloody stump that once was an ear.

Fury sent Frost rocketing forwards, slashing at Ravenflight's _precious_ face with a nasty vengeance.

Fiery hot pain made Ravenflight yowl, and Frost used this advantage to lash out, digging her claws into  
>Ravenflight's chest, and shoving her away. With her bloody claws full of black fur, Frost watched Ravenflight crash at the paws of Flowerfur.<p>

In the fraction of a heartbeat, Ravenflight saw hatred in those amber depths. Fear in the moment of the battle made her leap to her paws, scrambling just to fall at the paws of Swiftmoon. The grey she cat looked down at her with wide blue eyes. Ravenflight's hearing came back as she watched Swiftmoon's mouth moving frantically. "Get up! Get up!" The she cat was yowling at the top of her lungs.

Ravenflight tried to focus, tried to forget the pain from the scratches lining her pelt. She struggled to her shaky paws, exhaustion weighing down her bruised and bloody body.

She saw Rainbreeze giving Whisper the look of death. Ravenflight fought to stay on her paws as her head swam with dizziness. _Maybe… maybe I was wrong. I'm not sure if I'll make this one. _Ravenflight's doubt shadowed her bright green eyes.

Frost caught wind of her hesitance and fear, and laughed, "Scared?! Huh?!" She yowled. "You should be!" The rogue surged forward, sweeping Ravenflight off her paws. Ravenflight felt herself roll over a bramble that gave her a thorn in her back, and when she finally came to a stop in a cloud of dust, she found herself unable to move; all strength had fled from her limbs, from her heart.

_Oh well, the kits have their father, even Thrushpaw, and Ebonyflower has Sunblaze. Shadowfur will move on eventually. Brindletail has her den mates at least. Everyone will live long after this. Everyone will still have someone one I'm gone._

She heard the cries of her clan mates, and Frost's companions chanting. Swiftmoon with her pelt bushed out, Rainbreeze digging his claws into the earth, and Rockstorm, mindlessly screaming at her friend to rise, to fight, to win. They all shared the same thought. _Come one, get up!_

Ravenflight tried, but her forepaws collapsed beneath her from fatigue. The black she cat rolled onto her back, her dull green eyes searching out a patch of sky between the fluffy grey clouds that concealed the sun. She couldn't close her eyes, so she stared; her breath quickening as Frost placed a bloody paw on her torn chest, and rose another crimson stained paw over her head.

_"__Come on Ravenkit, let's play!" Brakenkit poked his sister with a tiny paw._

_Finchfoot and Brindletail looked down at Ravenkit. "Whatever you do, know that we will always look over you and love you." Finchfoot licked his tiny daughter on the forehead and Brindletail purred in agreement. "You and your brother are the world to us."_

_"__Ravenflight, please, I know why you're here. You're lost and broken. I need you, so does your mother." Shadowfur never looked away, the love in his grey eyes unmistakable.  
>"I love them Ravenflight! You're kits are adorable, I have brothers and sisters!" Thrushkit puffed out her soft downy fur in pride.<em>

_Copperkit leaned into his mother's side. "Though at times it may not seem like it, I, and all the other kits love you, now and forever. You're our mom. No matter what." He looked up at her with wide, sweet amber eyes._

_"Wait here, I'll go get Snowflower!" Ravenflight was growing increasingly desperate as time passed by. "She'll be here. Just stay." Dewleaf's eyes were beginning to cloud as he felt the darkness creep out. Slowly, he lifted his head and tenderly touched his nose to Ravenflight's. "I had to, at least once…" He let out a sigh as he drew his last breath in, the world around him cleared as he saw a starry figure walk in front of him. A dizzying darkness slammed over him, the last thing he heard was a mournful cry from Ravenflight._

Ravenflight found her view blocked by two pieces of blue colder than the sky, "Well?" Frost dug the tips of her claws into Ravenflight's chest. The white she cat drew out no yowl of pain like she'd wanted, but blood seeped between her claws.

With no strength left, Ravenflight refused to cower, refused to shiver beneath her claws. So in retaliation, Ravenflight bit down on her tongue until she tasted blood. Taking in a deep breath, she spat the thick scarlet mass into the face of Frost, saliva and blood almost encasing her whole face.

Frost snarled, and slowly dragged her claws down Ravenflight's forehead. Blood rushed out underneath her claws, but Ravenflight made no sound. She glared up and Frost, and snarled at her with the ferocity of a lion.

"Do it!" Ravenflight's snarl sent spittle and blood into the air.

**_"_****_No!"_** Swiftmoon leapt forwards, only to be swarmed by the two rogues. Rainbreeze looked away, his eyes squeezed shut and ready to block out a screech. Rockstorm rushed towards the fight, but was swept away by Whisper, held down easily in her trance, her blue eyes still glued to the defeated form of the cat her brother loved. She let out a yowl, desperation getting her nowhere as black paws pressed her head into the earth.

Ravenflight waited, slow or fast, she was going to die no matter. Defiance made her bolder in the face of death, and Ravenflight lashed out a weak hind paw, scratched Frost's stomach. The she cat grunted, but no more. Frost's ice blue eyes stared deep into Ravenflight's green eyes.

Frost slowly brought down her paw. Surprisingly, her paw did no further harm; she instead placed it next to her other bloody one on Ravenflight's weakly falling chest.

_Ravenflight, it's me. This won't be easy, but I was told to come and help you._

_Dewleaf?_ Ravenflight felt sadness pull at her heart. This _was_ it.

_Are you ready?_ Dewleaf's voice was soft.

_Will it be quick? And will I be able to tell Shadowfur I'm sorry? He deserves that at least._

_It'll be quick, but it won't be easy. And you'll be able to tell him anything._

Looking into Frost's clear ice blue eyes, Ravenflight smiled. A smile that unnerved Frost. Something shifted in that blue-green gaze. Something bad.

Frost snarled, allowing spit to drop into the face of her next victim. She dropped her head with her blood stained teeth bared, out for Ravenflight's neck.

Swiftmoon let out a final screech, heaving against her captors.

Rainbreeze was already crying.

Even the stoic Rockstorm watched in tears as she watched her friend about to die.

As Frost went in for the killing bite, she felt a twinge of horror and surprise as Ravenflight shoved her muzzle into her mouth. Frost bit down, making Ravenflight screech and shove a pawful of claws directly into Frost's eye. Frost yowled and opened her mouth, falling onto her butt as her paw desperately scrabbled at her bleeding face.

Moving as fast as a snake, Ravenflight took even more swings at the white she cats face. When Frost recoiled onto her hind paws, Ravenflight took a bloody paw and bit down with everything she had. The warm blood filling her mouth made her gag, but she held on until she felt it.

Frost jumped backward, crying out in pain, her paw still caught in the jaws of Ravenflight. The white she cat gave a desperate tug, her eyes blinded with blood. Ravenflight spat out the broken and bleeding paw, and jumped over Frost, her back facing hers, and kicked out with her hind paws, meeting Frost's back and sending the rogue flying, hitting a stump and falling to the ground with a dull thud.

Sprawled out, unable to move, and unable to breathe, Frost panicked but was frozen as Ravenflight walked up slowly, placing a paw on her ribs, and a paw on her throat. Frost, being unable to see, simply waited for death, unwilling to beg for mercy at the paws of this… creature.

Ravenflight looked down at Frost, her eyes their classic emerald green once again. She brought her bloody muzzle down to Frost's ear. "You're alive, because of _me_." Ravenflight growled into her shredded ear.

Frost whimpered, utterly defeated. Ravenflight turned towards her companions. Swiftmoon's captors scrambled off of her and ran off into the forest, a fear scent tingeing where they stood. Swiftmoon slowly rose to her paws, her mouth open wide, and her blue eyes even wider with shock.

She heard a grunt from Rockstorm, Whisper still hold her fast. Ravenflight let out a low growl, stalking over. "Let her go. Leave now, never return." Ravenflight's green eyes were a deadly calm, her pelt unruffled, and her voice strong and menacing.

Whisper looked from Rockstorm with her ears pinned back. She snarled at Ravenflight before scampering over to Frost, helping her up. Ravenflight felt a twinge of guilt at how hurt Frost was, she was groaning, but didn't meow or anything, but it was obvious the white queen was in pain.

Whisper tossed a glare over her shoulder at the group of clan cats. Ravenflight resisted a laugh. _Judging by the fear that taints your smell, you're putting up a really big, really dangerous show._

"Ravenflight! How…?" Swiftmoon began poking Ravenflight with her muzzle, worriedly sniffing at her pelt. "You're not bleeding fatally, but still, the little wounds you do have must be treated soon. With a threat like that, we need you—everyone—to be strong. We don't know what the future hides now."

Rainbreeze came running up, his teal eyes blurred with tears and relief. "Ravenflight I thought you were going to die! She had you pinned! Her teeth! What happened? You sprung to life just as we thought you were dead!" Ravenflight gave her bruised muscles a stretch.

"I'm not sure what happened, I just knew things couldn't end like that. Not with her." Ravenflight growled.

"Well, that was amazing; you fought well—and were well spoken. What's your secret? A level head and sharp claws are a tough thing to master in a fight. Especially one like _that._ That was vicious. There was more to that than a simple border scuffle, there is something dark there."

Rockstorm padded up to Ravenflight, "But whatever it is, I'm so glad you won. Her… assistants… held me and Swiftmoon down, so there was nothing we could do, and Rainbreeze… well… he was prepared for the worst. He was _crying_." Rockstorm grinned.

The grey tabby looked over at Rainbreeze. The tom looked down at his paws with guilt and shame in his eyes. "I'm not good when it comes to being in a spotlight. I couldn't stand the thought of losing Ravenflight. Thrushpaw loves her too much to be able to stand to lose her and Shadowfur too. She's also like, one of my closest friends."

Ravenflight smiled, happiness warming her pelt.

"Where's Flowerfur?" Swiftmoon swiveled her head to and fro, but the she cat was nowhere to be found, and her scent was stale.

"To be honest, she's probably fine. Let's head back to camp. Are you alright to travel Ravenflight?" Rockstorm scanned her pelt worriedly, only to look up at her with shock. "Well I know you are for external, you're barley bleeding! It's only your chest and muzzle; the scratches on your side are nothing to worry about. It's like she barley grazed you…"

"Starclan blessed me during the fight, that's all I know." _Thank you, Dewleaf._

Rockstorm shot her a quizzical look, but nodded. Swiftmoon rose to her paws, flicking her tail and padding towards camp.

Ravenflight went after her, and was surprised to find her wounds feeling better already. Joining the side of Rockstorm, joy put a spring in her step. _I never knew I meant that much, at least to them. I really am doing much better._

By the time they reached camp, Ravenflight's chest was the only thing bothering her. The four puncture wounds began to ache and sting, her fur around it clotted with blood. _That was really close… I almost died! _Ravenflight pushed through the entrance with guilt nagging at her.

If she had died, she had so much to live for. She had her kits, and her high status within the clan. She could be so successful, she could be leader!

Ravenflight came in right after Rockstorm, and headed straight to the medicine den. Rainbreeze trailed after her, but desperate to have a break she asked him, "Rainbreeze, could you please fetch all my kits and send them to the medicine den?" Rainbreeze dipped his head before turned and padding away.

Ravenflight parted her jaws in a huge yawn as she walked into the medicine den. Snowflower, who had been sharing a rabbit with Emberpaw, looked up at the scent of blood. "Ravenflight, are you alright?"

"I got a nasty bite on my chest that burns, could you clean it up?" Snowflower nodded before dashing into the back of her den."

Emberpaw leapt to his paws, his orange eyes wide in worry. "What happened!?" he yowled.

Ravenflight shared her story while Snowflower fussed oner her bite, and the other scratched lacing her pelt. Emberpaw listened with wide eyes, and Snowflower even pricked her ears as she worked.

"Alright, you're all done. You'll sleep in here for one night just to absorb the mixture with no rough housing." Snowflower watched Ravenflight with questioning eyes, and Ravenflight dipped her head.

Once snowflower walked back over to her herb store, she turned to see all her kits, Redstrike too, squished at the entrance of the den. "Wow, you're an amazing fighter." Copperpaw stepped over to his mother, purring before gently licking her shoulder.

One by one, her kits and other crowded into the den, praising her fight and inquiring about the rogues. Ravenflight eventually retold the story, her eyes widening and voice adjusting with the story as she spun out the story. Eyes were glued on her, and at the end, everyone cheered.

Snowflower came out from where her nest was tucked away. Her eyes widened. "What's all of this? All of you out! Out! There are stories to be heard in the elders den, go there!" Snowflower bustled apprentices—and warriors along with jabs with her paws.

Ravenflight walked out of the den laughing as Snowflower huffed at the entrance, her blue and green eyes betraying her happiness as the mood was uplifted in the clearing. Ravenflight sat outside the den, and her kits eventually joined her. She asked each about training, and was happy when all kits seemed to be excelling with training. Even Emberpaw, who spoke of Snowflower's high expectations and hard work.

"Good, I am proud of all of you. Each one of you has grown to be so strong, so beautiful. You'll always be my kits no matter how big," she glanced at Oakpaw, "or how old you get. You are my world, and I love you." She leaned forward touching her nose to each forehead.

When she reached Oakpaw, the ginger tom stiffened against her touch and he had disgust in his green eyes. _Great, well there is something else for me to conquer… and I feel like this is gonna be hard._ She gave a bright smile, and looked up to see Shadowfur looking at her, and when she caught his gaze he turned his away quickly before walking over to Wolfheart.

_Okay, probably getting no help from him, I should take this one on solo…_

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather before me for a clan meeting!" Splashstar's call rang out in the evening air.

Ravenflight trotted over, and took a seat towards the front, her kits flocking around her. Gently shaking out her dusty coat, Ravenflight pricked her ears as Splashstar's gaze landed on her.

"Warriors of Ivyclan, as I'm sure you've all heard, there was an altercation between a border patrol and a group of hostile rogues. One of our warriors, Ravenflight took it upon herself to fight for the right of her clan. Noble," Splashstar dipped her head to the black she cat, and all eyes turned on Ravenflight, "but stupid. I was told they mentioned an even larger group of fighters, with a possible threat at our borders, there can be no heroics."

Splashstar's gaze swept the faces of her warriors, each one ready to fight, ready to protect. "We must move with caution, no single cat can go out without another warrior to accompany them." She nodded to Leafclaw. "Leafclaw will arrange groups to reinforce our dens and the walls."

Tiger raised his broad tabby head. "Are we really taking the 'threat' of some loosely bound, flea bitten, rogues that have no morals or honor code seriously? You're warriors train hard, we've no need to hide in our borders."

Murmurs of agreement rippled through the crowd, and Ravenflight didn't know whether to shape up and face the challenge, or to wait.

"We will take any threat seriously until it is taken care of, and Tigerfur, I train alongside you during battle practice. Do you think I doubt the ability of my warriors to fight tooth and claw to keep what they have?"

Tigerfur dipped his head, his challenge beaten to the ground.

"Ravenflight, as an experienced warrior, and one who faced one of the group, is there anything you want to say?" Splashstar gestured Ravenflight with her tail, and the black she cat tried to ignore mutterings as she turned to face her clan.

"The most dangerous thing is they are bound by no code. Winning to them means death to us." Ravenflight tried to appear as strong as Splashstar, and she felt her ears burn underneath so many stares, "they fight with everything they have, their claws go for soft spots and teeth go for the throat. We shouldn't challenge them, unless they cross the border for now, we should make our presence obvious and assertive."

Her throat dry, Ravenflight waited for someone to neglect her idea, but surprisingly, no one said anything.

"Spoken like a true warrior. Wise words for someone so young, I say we heed her advice. Ravenflight looked to see Wolfheart at the back of the crowd, his deep throated praise warming her heart.

"We follow the wrong one!" A high pitched yowl pierced the air. "We should follow the word of our leader, or _senior_ warriors." Flowerfur caught Ravenflight's gaze._ Wow, if looks could kill._ She thought amusedly.

"Silence! Ravenflight spoke well; there will be no more talk. This is a clan meeting, not a petty argument." Splashstar waved her plumy tail. "You are dismissed, everyone rest up. Tomorrow begins with border patrols and construction. May the stars bless your dreams." Splashstar walked into her den silently, followed by a worried Snowflower.

**Wow, just about 5k words for this chapter. Yay! *confetti* Hey everybody, I have something to say.**

**Thank you for reading! I've realized that even though pretty much no one reviews, a lot of people read my story. Thank you for your continued support and read on!**

**Well? Did you like the fight scene? Any question/observation/anything? Review!**


End file.
